When The Dalton Warblers Meet the Divas
by xladykelly101x
Summary: The Warblers are already crazy enough when Kurt Hummel joins them. Now, with his two best friends, Mercedes and Rachel, involved, things are about to get crazier than anyone expected. Kurt/Blaine, Rachel/Wes, Mercedes/David, Warblers/OCs
1. Chapter 1: Dalton Warblers

Hey Guys! My attempt at a longer story. =D

The story will mainly focus around the Dalton Warblers, but Rachel and Mercedes are going to be included in with everything.

I hope you guys enjoy it, and feel free to leave any questions or comments in the reviews. Any questions, and i'll try to answer as much of them as i can in the next update.

And my story will be of random lengths, probably ranging between 3000-15000 words per chapter. Just saying. The writing styles may change a little bit here and there, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline.

* * *

><p>Story occurs Post-Furt, when Kurt barely moves to Dalton. He transfers to Dalton on the second week of October in my story. Rachel already found out about Santana and Finn a while ago, and is slowly getting over Finn. She never cheated on Finn with Puck because of finding out; they just broke up and Finn still has feelings for her. Rachel's and Mercedes' characters are a little different in this story too. Everything after Furt hasn't occurred yet, although along the story, there are going to be references to certain episodes. The story doesn't follow along to the episodes.<p>

If I remember anything else important, I'll mention it in future chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>KurtPOV<strong>

Kurt Hummel smiled as the Warblers got into another argument about their final song for their fall concert that was coming up in 2 weeks. He had officially been going to Dalton for 2 weeks, and the school gave him a scholarship that paid for his boarding fees because the school was about an hour drive from home and half of his tuition fees. The rest of the tuition was paid off from the money that his Dad and Carole had saved up from their honeymoon. He was completely thankful about it, and was getting used to the school.

In fact, Kurt had his own room in the Warbler Hall, the only hall that had just Warblers. Strange enough, it was the biggest room in the hall and he had it all to himself, unlike almost everyone else in the hall, who each had to share with someone else. The only other person who didn't share a room with another person was Seth. He didn't mind though, but he missed having a roommate sometimes. There were two other empty rooms in the hall, so he assumed that he wouldn't be getting one soon either.

His room had walls that were a creamy white shade and had a nice carpet-y floor, with most of his furniture being black or a different shade of gray. His bed was pushed against one wall and it was big enough to fit at least 6 people on it, while they were able to sleep comfily on it. There was a black lamp on small, light gray night stand. A few feet away from that was a big, white full wall shelf pushed against the side wall, with assorted items lining the individual shelves. In between that and the door was a large vanity table with a giant mirror that had flashy bulbs surrounding it, and a black revolving chair in front of it. Against the bed was a chest that was also filled with various items, and beside that was Pavarotti's cage on top of a glass circular table. On the wall that was on the other side of the bed had a door that led to the supply closet that was connected to Kurt's room. On the adjacent wall was a big bookshelf in front of a wide window and next to that was a desk and a floor lamp that was quite illuminating. Kurt also kept a snack cabinet, which was filled with all sorts of random food, next to his desk and in front of another window. On the final wall were two doors, one leading to a large walk in closet, and the other leading to an equally large bathroom. The closet door was closer to the wall with the windows, while the bathroom door was closer to his main door. In between the two doors were two mini-fridges stocked with drinks and other items. Near that end of the room, there was a big flat screened television set on top of a wooden case that had a glass cover in the front, 3 sofas that were large enough to fit at least 7 on one and 6 on each of the other two, and a clear glass coffee table in the center of the sofas and tv. The wooden case underneath the tv contained majority of Kurt's DVDs, CDs, and Records. In the center of the entire room lay a huge fluffy, black-and-white striped rug. Needless to say, Kurt definitely liked his room at Dalton.

His teachers were also really nice, although the curriculum was a bit harder. Kurt still managed to pass all his classes though. The school was really big and, although he got lost on the first day, he always founds his way around it somehow. It did help that he had a few Warblers in every single one of his classes.

Ah, the Warblers. During the 2 weeks that he was at Dalton, he learned how close the Warblers were to each other. They were so much like a family that it was pretty scary sometimes. Kurt didn't have to have an audition, due to him being on a glee club in his old school and Blaine had begged them to let him in. The Warblers were all insane guys, and he found himself really comfortable with them almost at once. Each of the Warblers were different, but got along just great.

The group consisted of Thad, Jake, Randall, Flint, Jason, Ethan, Casey, Trent, Seth, Andy, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes, and finally Blaine. Of all of them, although none of them were seniors, Seth was the youngest and got along with everyone. Andy and Jeff were the main jokesters, along with Randall. Thad, Wes, and David, the head Warblers, were more of the big brothers of the group. Ethan and Flint were by far the craziest Warblers. Casey was the shortest, followed by Blaine, only by one inch. Only three members of the Warblers were known to be gay, and that was Kurt, Blaine, and Seth. Some people suspected Casey to be bi, but they never really pushed on asking him about it.

Kurt was still getting used to the affection that the Warblers showed each other, seeing as he had never been kissed on the cheek or forehead by the other males in New Directions. But, the Warblers weren't afraid of showing affection to each other at all. More often than enough, he was engulfed in hugs by random members of the group or given random pecks on the cheek. He really liked being a Warbler.

**RegularPOV**

"We should do Britney!" shouted Nick. He was obsessed with Britney Spears, and the Warblers usually shot the idea down because they weren't sure if they could pull it off.

"No! What about 'Misery Business' by Paramore?" suggested Seth.

"Can we even sing that a capella?" asked Thad.

"Probably not. But I know a song that we should sing!" Randall said, with an evil glint in his eye.

"What would that be?" asked David curiously.

Randall winked at Andy as he got up and grabbed David's hand. David stared at him as he opened his mouth to sing.

_You try to pretend  
>you try to disguise<em>

Half the Warblers who knew the song, namely Andy, Seth, Trent, Casey, Ethan, Jeff, and Kurt, clamped their hands over their mouths to cover their laughter. The rest of the group that didn't know the song, basically Wesley, David, Blaine, Nick, Jason, Flint, Jake, and Thad, looked confused at Randall

_You try to ignore  
>but your hand just touched mine<em>

Randall moved David's hand during the last line so that it caressed his own cheek, before letting go of his hand. He walked towards the middle of the group.

_Yeah we just touched (touched) awkwardly  
>was that strange for you like it was strange for me? <em>

Andy and Jeff chimed in at the repeat parts and got up to dance with Randall as he sang.

_Yeah we just touched (touched) awkwardly  
>no, I'm not going to let this go<em>

The rest of the Warblers who knew the song laughed and joined Andy, Jeff, and Randall as they danced around everyone.

_It was like that one time (one time)  
>when I reached over you<em>

Randall walked right over to Wes and leaned close to him.

_And you tried to ignore  
>when I grazed your left boob (your boob)<em>

He dragged he hand across Wes's blazer around his chest area, earning him laughs from the other Warblers as Wes flicked his hand off of him with a half-irritated, half-amused glance.

_But we just touched (touched) awkwardly  
>was that strange for you like it was strange for me?<br>Yeah we just touched (touched) awkwardly  
>no I'm not going to let this go<em>

The rest of the Warblers who knew the song joined the sing in laughing and began to get touchy with the other Warblers by leaning close to them or rubbing their arms and stuff. Kurt smirked as he rubbed his hand down Blaine's arm, earning him a blush from the lead soloist.

_Yeah we just touched awkwardly  
>was that strange for you like it was strange for me?<br>We just touched awkwardly  
>no, I'm not going to let this go!<em>

Part of the group ended up in the center rubbing their backs against each other (Andy, Trent, Jeff, Ethan, Casey and Randall) while the others were laughing in their seats. Seth was laughing and fell with his back onto Kurt's lap, as the countertenor danced in his seat next to Blaine. When they sang the last note, they all froze and bursted out laughing even harder than they were in the middle of the song.

"Seriously? 'We Just Touched Awkwardly" by CommunityChannel?" asked Kurt with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, you have to love Natalie Tran's song. Besides, her YouTube videos are hilarious!" replied Randall.

"No, we are not going to do a song about awkward touching!" said the ever-so-serious Wes, slamming his gavel against the table.

"Aw come on! It'd be funny!"

"No! Any other suggestions?" Another slam from Wes's gavel.

And the remainder of the Warbler meeting ended up with them doing the same thing, suggesting songs and shooting them down. Eventually though, they all agreed on singing 'One Song Glory' from Rent. The Warblers left the Warbler Hall Common Room in multiple groups, finally leaving only just Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt in the room.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt as the boy began to hum to 'We Just Touched Awkwardly' and laughed.

"Seriously Kurt? How do you even know that song?"

"YouTube. I blame Finn. He showed me her channel, but I bet he was just staring at her chest or something."

Wes walked over to Kurt with his gavel in hand. "When am I going to meet Finn, Kurtie?" he asked.

David followed and said, "Yeah. Come on, I'm your best friend."

"So am I! In fact, when are we going to meet all these other New Direction members? Like your other two best friends, Rachel and Mercedes? The rest of the Warblers are getting as anxious as we are," added Wes.

Kurt laughed at them and said, "You'll meet them eventually."

After Kurt said this, he got up and led the four out of the room. They walked down the hall and into Kurt's room, with Wes and David turning on Kurt's TV to play video games on it. Blaine sat on the couch as they started the game, while Kurt grabbed a Vogue magazine from his bookshelf and started flipping through the pages, gracefully flopping himself onto the sofa next to Blaine. As the day went on, more Warblers ended up joining Wes and David in their gaming, and eventually all the Warblers were in Kurt's room, sitting on one of the three couches that were in front of his television set. While all the others were paying attention to the video games, Kurt had moved and he and Seth were now giggling over a Vogue magazine.

"Oh My Gaga! She did _not _wear that!"

"Those shoes do _not_ go with that dress!"

Their conversation was interrupted when Wes jumped on the bed.

"Kurtie! Let's watch a movie!"

"Go ahead Wes. No one's stopping you."

"Let's watch a _horror_ movie!"

Both Seth and Kurt looked at Wes with wide eyes, shaking their heads no. However, the rest of the Warblers, who heard Wes's idea, nodded at the idea. Well, the ones who weren't afraid of scary movies, that is.

"I've got 'The Ring 2'," said Ethan.

"Nah, let's watch 'Cloverfield'," countered Jake.

"That movie was not scary at all!" shouted Andy.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jake asked in reply.

"What about 'Quarantine'?" interrupted Flint.

Most of the Warblers nodded at the idea. The ones who were afraid, namely Seth, Kurt, Nick, Casey, and Jason, all clambered onto Kurt's bed and clutched at the covers, trying to get as far away from the tv set as they could get.

Flint rushed off to get the movie, while Jeff and Trent went to get them some snacks from the kitchen. The remaining Warblers all gave each other nods and slowly approached the group on the bed. The males on the bed trembled slightly, as they watched the others get closer to them with slightly frightening looks. Nick and Jason both gulped when Randall, Jake, Andy, and Ethan reached out towards them. Suddenly, the two found themselves being carried over to the couch. "Put me down!" shouted Jason, while Nick said, "Get yo hands off me, fools!"

Thad grinned at Casey and said, "Bet you 5 bucks that Trent is gonna scream first." Casey grinned back and stuck out his hand. "Deal." The two shook on it and walked over to another couch in front of Kurt's television set. Blaine smirked at Kurt, while Wes and David just ticked Seth. Seth laughed uncontrollably and shouted, "Fine, fine! I'll watch it!" Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "Watch with us Kurt." When the countertenor refused, Blaine teased the boy and said, "Come on, I'll let you use me as a pillow or a shield during the scary parts." Kurt blushed as Blaine winked at him, and rolled his eyes. "Even _you're_ not as comfy as this bed that I can lay on instead of watching _'Quarantine'_," was his reply, wrinkling his nose slightly when saying the name of the movie. Blaine pretended to be offended by dropping his jaw. "Just for that, you _have_ to come watch with us now. I'll even drag you if I have to." "Fine. But if I get any nightmares, it's off with your head Blaine Anderson." came Kurt's reply. "Fine," said Blaine, grinning slightly.

Finally, everyone was in front of the tv, including Trent and Jeff, who had arrived back with armloads of junk food. Flint inserted the movie into the DVD player and quickly pressed play. He jumped up and flipped off the lights, then ran to sit down. On one sofa sat Randall, Jake, Jason, Nick, Andy, and Ethan. The middle sofa had David, Wes, Seth, Kurt, and Blaine. The final sofa sat Thad, Casey, Trent, Flint, and Jeff. When the movie started, Nick and Jason immediately clutched each other, while Seth and Kurt huddled together in their spot in the middle of the center couch. Blaine, who was sitting next to Kurt, laughed and pulled the countertenor onto him so that Kurt was lying with his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine's arms were wrapped around him in a small embrace. Seth latched onto Kurt's arm and leaned on him, as the movie slowly began.

During the scariest parts of the movie, the ones who were originally reluctant to see the movie weren't the only one's who were screaming and hiding. Trent, who was holding a bag of popcorn, kept moving it in front of his face and had a horrified look on his face. Wes was clinging to a pillow and Thad practically kept his hands at his face during the entire movie. His fingers were opened slightly, but he quickly closed them every time there was a freaky moment onscreen. When a zombie came out of nowhere and began to attack at the camera, Kurt hid his face in Blaine's chest, while Seth hid his face in Kurt's arm. Blaine laughed at the two, and moved his arm so that he had Seth also partly in his embrace. Nick and Jason were still clinging to each other and were basically almost on each other's laps, as to explain how close they were holding each other. Casey was the calmest out of the group that was afraid, simply just shutting his eyes at every scary scene. For the rest of the movie, it continued to be like that. Hiding their faces, covering their eyes, etc.

Near the end of the movie, Kurt had wriggled out of Blaine's grip slightly and was leaning more towards Seth. The two boys huddled together as they watched horrified at the now night-vision screen, while Blaine ate some popcorn that was in a bowl on Kurt's coffee table. Kurt squeaked as the man onscreen dropped the camera and literally _flipped _to hide behind the sofa. He popped his head up from behind it, only to quickly duck back behind the sofa again as the main character was dragged into the darkness. There was a small shuffling noise in the room and half the Warblers were still staring at the screen in horror as the movie ended. The ending credits began to roll down the screen and Flint was prepared to turn off the movie, when a loud shriek was heard across the room.

**KurtPOV**

Kurt Hummel was not afraid of anything. Okay, fine. He was afraid of _some_ things. But some things he couldn't help be afraid of, like Karofsky. Other things were just regular fears, much like other people had. So, it wasn't really _un-normal_ to be afraid of scary movies. Besides, the zombies were freaky looking. And the Warblers were watching the movie in the_ dark. _Alright, so maybe he was a little afraid of the dark. But, hey, it's a normal fear that other people have too.

He was quite enjoying using Blaine as a personal shield during the movie, but he didn't want the boy to find him blushing to his roots when the lights went on. That is- if he wasn't too busy trying to hide his face from looking at the screen. So eventually, he had shifted closer to Seth during the middle of the movie and they sat closely together. It was nice knowing that he wasn't the only one afraid of the movie, which was what usually happened when he watched a horror movie with the New Direction males.

Near the end of the movie, Kurt had seen the man onscreen being eaten by the zombie and freaked out. His eyes widened and his body instinctively just hid itself by flipping over the sofa and hiding behind it. So, it wasn't really _his_ fault that he was hiding behind a couch, hiding from a movie. Okay, so maybe it was. He peeked over the edge of the couch and watched as the main character was being dragged into the darkness with a horrified face. Oh, he was _so _going to have nightmares tonight, and it would be the movie's fault. _'At least I get to chop off Blaine's head now. He'd look good next to my Patti LuPone poster. No, Kurt! Bad! You are not going to cut off Blaine's head. It needs to stay attached to his body. His hot, hot body. Yum. I wonder if he works out. I bet he does. Oh Gaga, that movie was so creepy.'_

His thought process was cut off when he heard a small shift behind him. _'What- what was that?'_ He gulped as he slowly turned his head to look behind him. Before he could turn his head all the way, he felt a bunch of hands grab at his ankles and pulled him to the ground. He shrieked, giving a high pitch almost as worthy as his high f, as the hands slowly dragged him backwards on his stomach. He tried to grab hold of something, but he was already feet away from the sofa and there was nothing he could get hold of. He quickly shut his eyes and began to kick his legs at the hands that help him in an ever-so-tight grip.

**RegularPOV**

The Warblers looked at each other and moved quickly. Trent quickly flipped on the lights of the room and they all turned towards behind the sofa, where the shriek was heard. After a few moments of staring, it was David who was the first to laugh. Soon, the rest of the Warblers joined into his laughter.

In front of their eyes, lay Kurt, who was still kicking with his eyes closed, at Andy and Ethan, who were kneeling on the floor with their hands wrapped around each of Kurt's legs. The two boys stopped pulling on Kurt's legs and the countertenor stopped his kicking, as the three heard the laughter. Andy and Ethan grinned at the other Warblers, while Kurt flipped onto his back and moved his head up to see who pulled him down. They grinned at him, and Kurt gave them a small glare. He narrowed his eyes at the Warblers behind him, who were still laughing, and laid his head back down onto the floor. He did a kip-up (that kick-up jump, where you're lying on your back and you kick your legs up and end up in a standing position), which none of the Warblers noticed because they were laughing too hard except for Andy and Ethan, who were staring at the boy in awe, and crossed his arms.

Kurt stood expectantly in front of the two boys with his hips jutted out at an angle, in a sassy pose, and with his eyebrow raised, waiting for their explanation as to why they decided to go horror movie mode on him and pull him into the darkness during a horror movie. Andy and Ethan glanced at each other and gulped, not wanting to see Kurt's wrath ensued onto them, from the stories of revenge he had told the Warblers about from his past. They immediately began to run as far as they could from the countertenor, who walked after them calmly but with a threatening aura. The small chase had them going around the room and mixing in with the other Warblers. Eventually though, Kurt cornered the two besides his snack drawer.

The pale boy smirked at the two, who were shuddering under his stares; He took a step closer to them, when suddenly, he was being lifted onto someone's shoulder. "Leave the two alone, Kurtie. They were only joking," said that someone.

"Put me down, Thad!"

"Nope!"

"I'll burn down your bookshelf."

"You wouldn't!" Thad froze in his position, picturing his bookshelf with all his precious books being burnt to crisps.

"Try me,"

He quickly dropped Kurt onto the sofa he was sitting on earlier, right next to David. Kurt looked towards the two boys still huddled in the corner and said, "You guys were lucky Thad intervened. But be afraid. Be very afraid." His lips twitched into a smile as the two boys looked at him and quickly hid behind more Warblers. He then turned to David and smacked him across the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"That's what you get for laughing first. I can recognize your laugh from a mile away."

"Aw, you memorized my voice! I'm flattered!" said David as he teasingly pinched Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt shot him one of his 'bitch-please' faces and said, "I can tell the difference between all your voices. It's not that hard."

Just then, Casey popped out of nowhere and sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Kurt, I'm staying in your room tonight. Those zombies could be anywhere in a boarding school like this." Kurt shrugged and said, "Go ahead."

Seth popped into their conversation and said, "I want to sleep here too! Can I Kurtie? Please?"

"Sure, why not? I see nothing wrong with you guys sleeping in my room."

A few of the Warblers heard the conversation and wanted to join in.

"I want to sleep over too!"

"I'm staying here and you can't make me move."

"Yeah, fine. Warbler sleepover in my room," said Kurt, grinning happily inside at his Warbler family. He didn't get to have sleepovers with guys, only girls and they were usually with Mercedes and Rachel.

The rest of the Warblers cheered and some went to their rooms to grab their things or to quickly shower and change. Eventually, they all ended up back in Kurt's room and messed around, spending the entire night in his room.

It ended up with a bunch of Warblers asleep, strung all across the room. Kurt slept in his own bed, but since it was big enough for 6 people, some of the Warblers fought over who got to sleep on the bed. It ended up being Seth, Kurt, Wes, Blaine, and David, the latter 3 using their ultimate best-friend-card to get the best spot in the room. (Seth was one of Kurt's best friends too, but he wasn't as close to Kurt as Wes, David, and Blaine were to him. But Seth was one of really _close_ friends, thus considered a best friend.) Thad, Casey, Nick, Jeff, and Trent were draped across the 3 sofas and Flint, Jason, Jake, and Randall were comfortable lying on Kurt's fluffy rug. The remaining two Warblers, Andy and Ethan (also conveniently the ones who were messing with Kurt earlier), slept in random places. Andy slept on top of Kurt's desk/chest at the end of his bed, while Ethan slept on Kurt's rolling chair near his desk.

Kurt, being the first one to wake up the next morning, smiled at the Warblers when he saw them across his room. He was happy with his new family, and even though he missed his old New Directions family, he couldn't wait to see what his new one would bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Rachel and Mercedes

Hey Guys! 2nd Chapter Up.

This Chapter mainly focuses on meeting Rachel and Mercedes. There's a little Klaine in there. Sorry if the writing is weird. I had written part of this story in my notebook, and the other part is just plain out spontaneous writing. The next chapter will be out soon. I hope.

* * *

><p><em>Italics<em>- Emphasis on words

_'__Italics'_- Thoughts

"Quotations"- Speaking

**BOLD**- Change in POV

Rachel and Mercedes have already met Blaine before. They haven't met any other Warblers yet, though.

* * *

><p><strong>RegularPOV<strong>

Two weeks later found the common room of the Warbler Hall at Dalton Academy to be quiet, as the head Warblers were deciding who the soloist would be for their fall concert. Wes, David, and Thad were quietly whispering to each other, while the remaining Warblers were quietly talking amongst themselves. Kurt was talking to Randall and Blaine about a movie that recently just came out. The room was filled with quiet chatter for about 5 minutes, when suddenly, a phone began to ring out Bruno Mars' 'Grenade.'

_Easy come, Easy go  
>That's just how you live oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<em>

Half the Warblers rolled their eyes at the call, while the other half just ignored the phone and continued with their conversations. Wes pulled his phone from his pocket, as it was his phone that was ringing, and shared an annoyed look with David. He looked at the screen of it and saw that he was correct in guessing that his girlfriend was calling him, most likely to complain about her constant problems. He was annoyed with the girl, since he _continuously_ told her not to call him during Warbler meetings. It seemed that she didn't care, as she did it _everyday_ that week.

Wes pressed the answer call to his phone, an annoyed huff escaping from his lips.

"Yes, Tabitha?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I just saw the most cuuuutest pair of booty shorts! You HAVE to come and get it for me! My daddy took away my allowance, AGAIN!" whined a high pitched, nasally voice.

Wes rolled his eyes and said, "That's the 8th thing you've asked for this _week_. I'm not getting you anything, until you learn how to use your money wisely. And learn how to listen when I tell you not to call me during the Warbler meetings, unless it was an emergency!"

Tabitha answered once again, in a nasally, whiny voice.

"But this IS an emergency! Besides, you only care about the Warblers! You never care about ME!"

"No, I-"

Wes tried to interrupt the girl, but she just kept talking.

"The Warblers are stupid anyways! All you guys do is sway and sing! I can do better than that! Your concerts are always so boring, I end up falling asleep! And you guys are always wearing your uniforms everywhere you go! It's like you guys aren't creative enough to make up cute costumes! No wonder they're so boring!"

Wes's jaw dropped as she ranted about how terrible the Warblers were, and David shot him a curious look.

"God, you care about them more than you care about your own GIRLFRIEND-"

"EX- girlfriend, now," interrupted Wes calmly, although he was seething on the inside.

Wes was absolutely infuriated with Tabitha. Being at Dalton and being with the Warblers was his home. After telling the girl about how much he loved the group, he would have thought that she would be more considerate with her words. But, clearly, she didn't give a damn about him. '_Who does she think she is? I've told her how much this group means to me and yet she's bad-mouthing us! I'm tired of this. I deserve better than her. This has got to end, now.' _ His thoughts had all pointed all in one direction: break up with her. This after all, wasn't the first time that she did something to anger him. She had cheated on him more than a few times and yet he still always took her back, hoping that she would change. '_Not this time. No more second chances.'_

The girl shrieked loudly on the other line.

"WHAT?"

It was so loud that Wes had to pull the phone from his ear and hold it an arm's distance away from him. It was also loud enough to catch the attention of all the Warblers, who were all staring at him questioningly. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look with each other, before looking at their friend with concern. Only Kurt, David, and Blaine knew everything about Wes's girlfriend problems, as the group of four were the best of friends. Sure, the Warblers were close as family, but Wes tried to put up a strong front and make it seem like he knew what he was doing most of the time.

Wes just pressed the end-call button on his phone and walked towards the large sofa that Kurt and Blaine were sitting on, collapsing onto it when he reached it.

David gave a quick nod to Thad and stood up.

"Our meeting is ending early, so you are free to go wherever you please. We'll tell you the results at tomorrow's Warbler meeting. Dismissed."

He used Wes's gavel and gave it a hit against the block, to signal that their dismissal was official.

Soon, all the Warblers left the room except for Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt. David cautiously approached Wes, who had his head in his hands.

"You alright, dude?"

Wes looked up at all of them with a tired expression and shook his head.

"No, I just broke up with Tabitha. She was such a brat."

Blaine and David exchanged a look, seeing as they Wes had put up with Tabitha for so long, and they were curious at why he just decided to break up now.

"Why….?" Blaine questioned gently.

"She asked for more money, and then insulted the Warblers."

The others finally nodded in understanding, as they knew how important the Warblers were to Wes.

Kurt patted him on the back and said, "Well, quite frankly, I'm glad you broke up with her. She was annoying and rude. And she had a HORRIBLE fashion sense."

Wes sighed and sat up straight to look at the three guys in front of him.

"Why is it so hard to find a girl who understands me? Someone who's sweet and considerate and loves music as much as I do."

David ruffled Wes's hair slightly and said, "Don't worry; we're all looking for someone like that. That's why Jessica and I broke up last month. We're all single in here." He moved his arm to include Blaine and Kurt in the group.

Blaine got up and said, "We're all looking for our other halves. We'll find them eventually."

Kurt watched Blaine in the corner of his eyes and gave a slight smile.

Wes smiled at his friends' attempts to get him to smile and got up from the chair.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks guys. I think I'll head to my room and finish up some homework, seeing as we let everyone out early."

David agreed to Wes's suggestion.

"Sure, I have homework to finish too. Let's just go back to _our_ room."

Blaine and Kurt just nodded at them and began to head towards the door. Wes and David also began to head to the door, but Wes paused for a second to look out of the large window. Sighing, he continued his walk and the four of them walked down the hallways toward their rooms.

David and Wes shared a room across from Blaine and Thad. Kurt somehow had a room for himself at the end of the hall, right next door to both of their rooms. Strange enough, it was also the biggest room in the hall.

Each of them went to their own individual rooms and began their work. David and Wes continued their homework assignments, while Blaine laid on his bed and listened to his IPod. Kurt turned on his laptop and signed onto AIM. The second he signed on, he instantaneously had two messages: one from Mercedes and one from Rachel.

**Mercedes: **Hey Beau! How's it going?

**Kurt: **It's been great, 'Cedes!

He then clicked on Rachel's message. Rachel had become one of his best friends since he transferred to Dalton, as she was much nicer than he originally took her to be.

**Rachel: **Hey Kurtsie! =) How is your day going?

**Kurt:** Tiring, but completely great! =P

Kurt then invited both Rachel and Mercedes to a chat room, to which they both accepted the invitation.

**Mercedes: **Anything fun going on at Dalton, white boy?

**Rachel: **Any development between you and Blaine? ;)

**Kurt:** I wish. ;P Nothing exciting, just a soloist audition for the Dalton Fall Concert.

**Rachel: **Did you audition for it?

**Kurt: **I just transferred here a month ago!

**Mercedes: **That ain't answering the question, white boy. Did you or did you not?

**Kurt:** No.

Kurt always told Rachel and Mercedes about everything. There were no secrets between them. The same story goes with him, Blaine, Wes, and David. Both groups have been told a lot about each other, but Rachel and Mercedes have never actually met face-to-face with Wes and David. Only Wes, David, Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine know about what happened between him and Karofsky. It took a while for him to tell Rachel and Mercedes about it, but they promised not to tell anyone about it and they were true to their word. Kurt has debated on whether to tell the rest of the Warblers, but he's still contemplating his decision on it.

**Rachel: **Aw, why not? You would have totally gotten it!

**Mercedes: **I agree with Rachel. You got skills that kill!

**Kurt: ** David and Wes are afraid that because I've become their best friend, I'm going to have an unfair advantage. Which is weird, considering they've never actually hear me sing. But they do make up 2/3 of the council and this is a small concert anyways. There'll be more concerts. They wouldn't even let Blaine audition, and he usually gets all the solos. Or, that's what the other Warblers tell me. Even though the Warblers are close as a family, they all get really competitive over solos sometimes.

**Mercedes: **Whoa, wait. You've been with the Warblers for a month and they still haven't heard you sing?

**Kurt:** Unless you count background vocals as singing, then no.

**Rachel: **I bet when they hear you, they'll be ecstatic at how many more songs they can sing. Having an all-boys acapella group must really limit the vocal ranges.

**Kurt: **Oh trust me, it does.

**Mercedes: **Dalton sounds so boring! Your school needs us to have fun!

**Kurt: **Oh-My-Gaga**,** I don't think the school can handle two more divas. Besides, it's not that bad. Wes, David, and Blaine are plenty of fun, along with the other Warblers. The school is just a little more serious that McKinley.

**Mercedes: **A little?

**Rachel: ** More like a lot!

**Kurt: **Aw, come on! It's really not that bad! Sure, we have uniforms, but that's the only bad thing here. You guys should visit, soon! Then you can meet Wes and David. =D

**Rachel: **Tomorrow?

**Kurt: **You guys still have school tomorrow. I'm not letting you cut class just to visit me.

**Mercedes: **Aw, come on, beau! You're no fun!

**Kurt: **Psh, bitch please, I am plenty of fun.

**Rachel: **Come on, Kurtsie! I already have straight "A's" in my classes! It won't drop if I miss a class!

**Mercedes: **Same, The curriculum at McKinley is really low. Just read the textbook and you're guaranteed an "A."

**Kurt: **No, no, no! No skipping any classes! Besides, I have a Warbler meeting after my classes and that usually lasts for a really long time.

**Rachel: **=(

**Kurt: **Don't give me a sad face, Rach. Besides, I would still have to do homework tomorrow! I only finished my homework before practice today, so I have free time.

**Mercedes: **its Friday tomorrow! You can do it during the weekend!

**Rachel: **Please, Kurt! We haven't seen you in so long!

**Kurt: **You guys saw me last week when we went out to get some coffee with Blaine! And I have the concert on Sunday, so I can't do my homework during the weekend. So, you guys are not coming. End of discussion.

**Rachel: **But Kurt!

**Kurt: **No buts, Rach. You ladies are not coming. Anyways, what's going on at McKinley?

**Mercedes: **Two football players got arrested this morning,

**Kurt: **Finally, those Neanderthals are caught for something! Who and what happened?

**Mercedes: **Thatcher and Reedley, I think. They got arrested for drunk driving and for crashing into a store window.

**Kurt: **Which store?

**Rachel: **It was a jewelry store. "Elegance", I think the store was called.

**Kurt: **Did anyone get hurt?

**Rachel: **Luckily no. I think I hear my dads calling me down for dinner. I have to go. Love you guys! XOXO!

**Kurt: **Bye Rach! XOXO!

**Mercedes: **Bye, Diva!

**Rachel: ~offline~**

**Mercedes: **I should go too. My mom is planning to take me to the movies. Love you, beau! Bye!

**Kurt: **Later, 'Cedes! XOXO!

**Mercedes: ~offline~**

**Kurt: ~offline~**

Kurt glanced at the time and saw that it was about 8:00 PM, so he walked off to the Warbler Hall dining room, where dinner was being served for the residents of Warbler Hall.

Meanwhile, instead of going to dinner and the movies, Mercedes and Rachel called each other.

**Rachel: **Are we going tomorrow?

**Mercedes: **We as SO going tomorrow. I don't care what Kurt says. We are going.

**Rachel: **You've never been to Dalton before, have you?

**Mercedes: **Nope. What about you?

**Rachel: **Dalton is only like a 10 minute drive from my house. It's about an hour away from McKinley.

**Mercedes: **If McKinley is so far from your house, why do you go there?

**Rachel: **I've only recently moved houses this summer and I didn't want to let New Directions down by leaving you guys. Besides, I didn't want to go to Crawford Country Day, the all-girls school. I went there for a few days and it was so boring. They don't even have a glee club over there.

**Mercedes: **So are we skipping Glee practice tomorrow?

**Rachel: **It's going to be a bit suspicious if we don't show up, but whatever. Anything to get out of singing Journey songs. You'd think that after the Ms. Holidays fiasco, he'd let us sing more variety.

**Mercedes: **I completely agree with you! Anyways, I'll meet you by your locker after 5th period.

**Rachel: **Sure, but we're going to stop by my house and grab some food first alright? And I'm switching to my other car. I hate driving around in my school car.

**Mercedes: **Day-um, Rach! When did you get so rich?

**Rachel: **One of my dads is a professional fashion designer and my other dad is a famous lawyer, although we don't really tell anyone about it. I trust you and Kurt though. Oh hey, you guys should meet my fashion designer dad! He would totally design clothes for you. I prefer to be dress up in an old fashion sense, so he doesn't get to dress me up often.

**Mercedes: **That'd be awesome! Anyways, my mom is calling me to take me to the movies now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Diva!

**Rachel: **Bye Diva! XOXO!

_**Next Day**_

Kurt was walking to Warbler practice with David, Wes, and Blaine, as the quartet talked about the Black Eyed Peas. David and Kurt had agreed that their songs were getting worse and worse, whereas Wes and Blaine disagreed with the two.

"They moved from singing a meaningful song to random songs with fancy techno beats," pointed out Kurt.

"Yeah, 'Where Is the Love' is like their only song that is heartfelt. They have good beats, but their music has no real meaning."

Wes was about to rebut, but they had just entered the common room, where all the other Warblers were sitting and talking. He gave them a 'we'll discuss this later' look before stepping towards the Warblers and capturing their attention.

"Alright Warblers, so yesterday we had a competition to decide who would be one of the soloists for the fall concert. The participants were Nick, Jeff, and Seth."

Each individual boy stood up as their names were called.

"Our selected soloist will be-"

Just as Wes was about to announce the winner, his phone rang again. Everyone gave an annoyed sigh as Wes looked at the caller id of his phone, which said 'Tabitha.' Wes rolled his eyes at it, which David, Blaine, and Kurt saw, and instantly knew who called him, and hit the ignore button.

Wes tried to continue, "As I was saying, the selected winner is-", but his phone rang once again.

As usual, it was Tabitha. Wes, a bit annoyed, then decided to answer it and said to Tabitha, "We broke up, stop calling me."

He hung up, and for the third time, tried to announce the winner.

"The winner is…."

Wes's phone rang once again, earning annoyed groans from the rest of the Warblers. This time, Wes actually shouted,"Stop Calling Me!" to his phone, which was still ringing. All the Warblers, except for the quartet of best friends, jumped up at Wes's shout, as he was usually the calm and collected one during situations like this.

Wes gave a look at David, who immediately called the attention of the Warblers. He turned towards a corner of the room, near a window, and answered the call.

"What do you want Tabitha?"

He spoke in quiet, annoyed whispers to his phone as to not bother the other Warblers.

"I need you to get something for me," was the obnoxiously loud reply.

"We broke up Tabitha. I don't have to get anything for you."

"But you were just being sensitive then! You know we belong together!"

Wes rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend's stupidity.

"No we don't. You only care about yourself. It's over Tabitha. I want nothing more to do with you. Stop calling me!"

"But Westy! You only ever cared about the Warblers! You never cared about ME!"

"That's Bull. I DID care about you, but now I don't. And don't call me Westy! I hate that name!"

As Wes was talking to Tabitha on the phone, the door to the common room quietly creaked open a tiny crack. Only the Warblers standing closest to the door took notice, but ignored it as everyone resumed listening to David. An eye peered into the room and located Kurt, who was sitting next to Blaine on a sofa with his back facing towards the door, as he listened to David talk about their call time for the Fall Concert.

Suddenly, the doors of the common room burst open and two teenage girls ran through. The brown-haired girl, who was wearing jeans and a fitting t-shirt, covered Kurt's eyes and shouted, "KURTSIE!", while the darker-skinned girl stood next to her saying, "Hey white boy!" The Warblers gave them odd looks as Kurt pulled the hands off his eyes and asked, "Rachel? Mercedes? What are you guys doing here?", then proceeded to hug both of them.

When the two girls popped into the room, Wes turned around the second he heard "Kurtsie" being shouted out. Tabitha was still whining on the phone to him, even though Wes kept trying to hang up on her. As soon as he saw the beautiful brown-haired girl though, his jaw went slack and his annoyed face dropped. He quickly cut off Tabitha, saying, "I have to go." He swiftly regained his composure and watched as Kurt hugged the two girls. He also noticed that a good portion of the Warblers were eyeing the brown-eyed beauty. He motioned for David to approach the girls with him.

"Hey ladies," called out Blaine, from his seat next to Kurt.

"BLAINEY!" shouted Rachel as the attacked the boy with a hug. Mercedes gave his shoulder a soft punch and flashed a smile at him. Rachel soon let go of the dapper boy and David shot a questioning look at Kurt.

Kurt introduced the two girls to the two head Warblers, David and Wes shook both of their hands, flashing smiles at the two girls. Wes and Rachel smiled at each other, when Wes heard David introduce himself to Mercedes.

"Hey, I'm David Johnson. Nice to meet you."

Wes took the initiative to introduce himself to Rachel.

"Hello. My name is Wesley Chan, but feel free to call me Wes. It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Rachel Berry."

Rachel giggled softly at Wes's formality and said, "Wesley. Hm, I like that name. So what have you heard about me from Kurt?"

Wes grinned, liking the way that she said his name, and said, "Oh, nothing much, Miss Glee Club president. Just that you like singing and you're a diva. What has he told you about me?"

"Oh you know, the usual things, Monsieur Head Warbler."

As the two were talking, they didn't realize that Blaine and Kurt were smiling and watching their interactions. The two of them shared a knowing glance, and then looked over at David and Mercedes.

"You like Rhythm and Blues too?"

"I Love It!"

"Who's your favorite artist?"

The two of them were also unaware of Kurt and Blaine watching them, completely engrossed in their conversation. After a moment, Kurt suddenly remember the rest of the Warblers and nudged Blaine, who then gave a loud cough that captured Wes and David's attention. He motioned towards the rest of the Warblers with his head. Wes cleared his throat and got their attention.

He gave an apologetic smile to Rachel, who nodded in understanding, and said, "Alright, since you guys know our call time and the place of where we meet for the Fall Concert, are there any other questions?

Andy, one of the playful, junior Warblers, stood up and asked, "Who are these _fine_ young women?" winking at both of the girls.

Rachel blushed, while Mercedes laughed at his boldness.

Wes narrowed his eyes at the junior Warbler, even though he could tell that Andy was just messing around, and said," Anything that's _related_ to what we're talking about?"

Everyone shook their heads and Andy sat back down.

"Good then. So, I expect to see all of you here on Sunday at exactly 6, dressed in your uniforms. You are all dismissed."

Most of the Warblers walked out, as they had other matters to attend to, but Andy, Jeff, and Randall walked up to the two girls.

"What's cooking, good-looking?" asked Andy.

"What's your sign?" asked Jeff.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" smiled Randall.

Rachel tried to hide her laugh by biting her lip, whereas Mercedes just laughed out loud.

"Boys, you have no shame!" exclaimed Mercedes.

"No shame, no game," Andy winked.

Kurt, seeing the useless flirting that the Warblers were attempting, walked up to them and said, "Hey ladies, I still owe you that tour I promised. Shall we?"

He linked his arms with both girls and they gave apologetic smiles towards Andy, Jeff, and Randall. The three boys gave them smiles back, as they walked back towards the couch to do who-knows-what.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt's back, so he could lead the trio out the door, but stopped when he saw that Wes and David weren't moving from their spots. He turned to his best friends and asked, "You two coming or not?"

Wes and David looked at each other, suppressing their smiles, and nodded. The group of 6 walked out of the Warbler common room. They walked down the stairs and out of the boarding building and towards the school building. As they headed towards the building, Kurt promised the girls that they would go to his room last.

Suddenly, he stopped abruptly and eyed the two girls.

"Wait just a second. Shouldn't you two be at Glee practice?"

They avoided his eyes, looking anywhere other than where he was standing, causing his to exclaim, "Did you really skip practice just to come here?"

Mercedes looked at her nails, while Rachel nodded meekly.

Kurt sighed, before saying, "You guys are _so _I love you two, or else I would totally yet at you right now."

Blaine, Wes, and David watched their exchange and glanced at one another. It was quite clear at how close the group was to each other and each one of them longed to be closer to different members of that group. They blushed at their thoughts, considering that they didn't know each other that well yet.

Meanwhile, while the guys were lost in their thoughts, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes had begun walking again. They stopped about 10 meters from when they had started walking, as they realized that the others weren't following them. The three of them smirked at each other, as they saw Wes, David, and Blaine just standing there, and grabbed one of the other's hands, Rachel grabbing Wes's, Mercedes grabbing David's, and Kurt grabbing Blaine's. The 3 older Dalton males blushed even more, enjoying that their hands were being held by _certain_ people, while the other 3 chatted with each other as they dragged them along.

The group exited out of the boarding building and crossed the courtyard towards the school building. As they walked, they passed by an old statue of a man. David looked at the statue and his eyes drifted towards Rachel.

His eyes flickered back and forth between the two, before he said, "Rachel, please don't kill me, but that statue looks like you- well, a male you."

Rachel looked at the statue and gave a confused look at it, before a flash of comprehension went across her face. The others glanced at her, but she just gave them a sly smirk and shrugged her shoulders. Kurt raised one of his perfect eyebrows at her and she just smiled back innocently, as they resumed their walk. They walked past big groups of boys, one of which wolf-whistled at the girls as they passed by them. Mercedes flashed them a smile, while Rachel laughed. The group continued with their walk, passing the big grassy field and towards the classrooms in the school building.

They entered the building and walked up the stairs, stating with the top floor of the big, 3-story school building filled with multiple classrooms.

Mercedes looked around the hallway and exclaimed, "Day-umn! Your school has a lot of classrooms! How do you not get lost?"

Blaine answered her by saying, "You get used to the school after the first few days. Besides, most of the classrooms are in separate halls, like the English hall and the science hall. They're all really close to each other too, so it's actually really hard to get lost after your first day here."

Kurt added in, "Besides, this is the third floor. There's only one classroom here, the astronomy room. Everything else here are the teachers' rooms and their lounge. Oh and the headmaster's room, a conference room, and a prop room that has basically everything in there. Usually, it's drama that uses the prop room for costumes, but I've gotten a few craft supplies from in there."

"Don't forget the ballroom. We don't use it a lot, but it's really amazing inside."

Mercedes nodded, then asked, "Rachel, you okay? You haven't said much," as she turned around to look for the girl.

As she did so, the others turned to look for the brunette, and noticed that she was missing.

As they looked for the girl in their surrounding areas, Wes pointed out, "Hey, David is missing too! Where could they have gone?"

The group walked back through the hallway and finally heard David's voice.

"We have a really good astronomy program here. Our teacher's name is James Larson and he's a really cool person."

"What does that constellation make?"

"They make up the Canis Major, otherwise known as the Big Dog. Sirius, that star over there, is the brightest star in the night sky. It's known as the Dog Star because of the Canis Major."

"Wow, this classroom is amazing," said Mercedes as she walked into the astronomy room with the other males.

Rachel standing next to David and pointing towards something on the ceiling, which was painted to look like the night sky. She was asking him multiple questions about the constellations.

"Dalton is really big on astronomy, for some reason," said Blaine.

"Larson is the choir and drama teacher too. Why he isn't the Warbler advisor, I don't know," added in Kurt.

"We don't know either."

"Would you ladies like to see our stage?" asked Wes.

Rachel's face immediately lit up and she dragged Wes by the arm out the door.

"Lead the way Wesley!"

Wes grinned and pulled her towards the slim staircase, with the others following behind.

"Is it hard leading the Warblers? Don't the boys get irritating at times?"

Rachel looked curious and David laughed.

"No, it's actually really cool. Sure, the boys are annoying sometimes, but we've gotten used to them. Besides, I get a good seat and Wes gets a gavel."

"Hey, gavels are cool!"

"He's just saying that because he's obsessed with them."

"No, I'm not! I just have a really strong love for them!"

"Yeah. Obsession."

Wes huffed as everyone else laughed.

"Gavels are pretty cool though, you have to admit," added Rachel. Wes nearly attacked the girl with a hug as she said this. David and Blaine shook their heads, still smiling, while Kurt and Mercedes were plain out still laughing.

The group stopped right outside the door. "This is our auditorium," said Wes as he held open the door for the group. Rachel, who was right in the front, gave a mock curtsy to him and he bowed back to her, both of them smiling at their little game. Kurt, Blaine, David, and Mercedes walked into the room as Wes shut the door. The second they'd stepped in, both Mercedes' and Rachel's faces lit up in delight.

The auditorium was quite big, enough to fill hundreds of people. The walls were painted a rich shade of blue and had neon red Christmas lights along the ceiling and floor. On one wall, the word 'Dalton' was painted, while the other side said 'Academy.' The chairs held velvety fabric and were really comfortable to sit on. However, it was the stage that caught the most attention. Not only was it extremely big, but it had beautiful decorations all over it. More neon Christmas lights decked the edge of the stage, except they were multi-colored instead of just red and there was a big blue moon right in the middle of stage. Twinkling blue stars dangled from the ceiling along with dangly crystal blue lights.

The two girls ran up to the stage and spun in slow circles, savoring every moment on the stage. Kurt laughed at them, while Blaine, Wes, and David exchanged smiles.

Kurt walked up to the stage after a few moments and took both girls' hands. "Come, I haven't shown you everything yet and it's getting really late."

They walked around the second floor, Kurt explaining to them that is held the art hall, language hall, history/ government hall, gym, weight room, part of the English hall, and part of the math hall. The center of the level also had a study hall that all students were allowed to use.

On the first floor, they saw the large dance studio, drama room, musical arts room, science hall, the rest of the math hall, and the rest of the English hall. Blaine also pointed out the lunch hall, where the students usually ate lunch, breakfast, and dinner during weekdays instead of walking all the way back to the school building all the time. There was also another study hall in the middle of the floor, but it was smaller than the one on the second floor.

After seeing the entire school building, they left so that they could get a tour of the boarding building. As they walked across the big grassy filed, they passed by some students playing soccer. Some of the students were Warblers, so Kurt recognized a few of them. Rachel looked at them and asked, "Would it be alright if we joined them for a bit?" Kurt and Mercedes gave her a look of surprise, seeing as Rachel didn't seem to be the athletic type. She noticed their looks and gave them a sheepish grin.

"I used to play soccer when I was 6. It was something I did along with singing and dancing, but I stopped in 8th grade because I didn't have time for it anymore."

Kurt glanced at the big clock on the wall of the boarding building.

"It's getting a little late though."

Rachel gave them a sad look, but David said, "Well, I'm captain of the soccer team. We can play against each other if you guys come over another time." Rachel gave the dark-skinned boy a bright smile, when Kurt thought up an idea. "Why don't you ladies just sleepover? It _is_ Friday, after all, and the weekend is just around the corner." Blaine pointed out, "You'd have to get permission from the teacher of the hall, or the prefect. In this case, you'd have to ask our prefect, which is Wes, because our teacher is who-knows-where nowadays."

Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel gave the Asian boy a hopeful look, and they all cheered when he smiled and nodded yes to the idea. The group began to walk towards the boarding building and Kurt explained the different rooms on each floor.

"The first floor has Vulture Hall and Dove Hall. They have a kitchen and a dining room in the center of the two halls, with their living room right next to it. Dove Hall has the second lest amount of people, besides Warbler Hall."

"The Vultures aren't exactly the friendliest people in the school though. Most people from the other halls have a tendency to avoid the Vultures because most of them are jerks," added in David.

"Well, except Danny. Danny's cool and we don't exactly know what he's doing in Vulture Hall with all those other dudes," mentioned Wes.

Blaine quirked his eyebrow and shrugged. "We think it's because they needed someone responsible to be their prefect. Their teacher is just as bad as they are. And he hates the Warblers."

The group walked slowly up a slim staircase, up to the second floor of the building.

"The second floor is basically like the first floor, except it has a library. There's Raven Hall and Robin Hall on this floor. "

"Robin Hall mostly has the athletes of our school, like for fencing and football. Raven Hall has the quieter students. Dove Hall throws the most parties and plays the most pranks on people, but they usually just prank people from the other halls. They've never pulled a prank on anyone from our hall. But overall, everyone in those halls are pretty cool people," explained Blaine.

Kurt stopped and looked at the other 3 Warblers. "How come you guys never gave me a tour like this?" The other 3 looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. "Too much work involved," said David. Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked on the back of his head, before continuing on with the tour. He led the group down a small hallway that was almost hidden from sight to a stairway at the end of it.

"How did you guys even find these stairs to the third floor? Most people don't know where it is until someone else points it out to them," asked Kurt curiously. (Rachel and Mercedes had surprised Kurt in the Warbler Hall common room, which is on the third floor of the building.)

Mercedes pointed at Rachel, who once again gave them an innocent smile in return. "I just followed this girl. She walked around like she knew where everything was around here." Kurt put his hand on his hip and jutted it out to the side, giving her his sassy pose, so she gave them a secretive wink and ran up the stairway. The group quickly rushed after her and found her sitting on the edge of a chair in the library, which was beside the hallway that led out to the stairway. Seth, Ethan, Thad, and Casey, who were studying on armchairs around the library, glanced curiously at the group. Kurt waved at them, before dragging Rachel towards the kitchen, as to not disturb any Warblers that were in the kitchen or dining room nearby.

Once they were all in there, Kurt said in a demanding voice, "Spill." Rachel took a deep breath before saying, "My uncle is the headmaster of Dalton. He and I are really close, so when I was younger, he let me explore the school and showed me some of the school. I remembered most of it, but the school has changed a lot." When she was met with astonished faces, she continued. "Dalton has been apart of my family history for generations. I would have gone to Dalton if I was a guy, but since I'm not and I didn't like Crawford Country Day, my dads decided to let me go to public school. I actually almost forgot about this place, until you said you were transferring to it, Kurt."

David gave the girl a look of realization and said, "So that's why the statue looked like you!" Rachel nodded. After a moment, she nudged Kurt and said, "Well, continue on, Kurtsie."

Kurt nodded and led the girls out to yet another hallway. "The last floor of this building has only Warbler Hall."

"Not to be biased or anything, but Warbler Hall is by far the best hall. For some reason, the rooms in this hall are at least 3 times bigger than all the other rooms in the other floors. We also have a game/movie room and a dance studio/workout room, along with a few practice rooms," added in Blaine.

"We also have the Warbler common room, where we rehearse. You guys already saw that. There's also the dining room, library, and kitchen," mentioned Wes.

Kurt smirked. "Plus, I have the biggest room in the hall. It's 3 times bigger than the rooms in this hall. And I have it all to myself. Oh, the joys of being a midterm transfer."

"His room is by far the best," said Blaine.

"Yeah, which is why you and all the other Warblers end up in my room, somehow." The 3 boys gave Kurt innocent smiles as they walked around a corner.

They walked right in front of their rooms, since their rooms were basically neighboring each other, and were about to open Kurt's door when Mercedes froze.

"Kurt, if we're spending the night, we didn't bring any extra clothes to sleep over in and I ain't sleeping in the clothes I'm wearing right now.: Rachel nodded in agreement to Mercedes' statement.

"I can lend you my soccer jersey, Mercedes. It's really comfy," said David.

"And you can wear one of my T-shirts Rachel. I'm pretty sure it would fit you," added Wes.

The two girls nodded at them and gave them smiles.

"That'd be great."

"Thank you."

The two head Warblers went to their room to get the respected items, while the rest of the group walked into Kurt's room.

"Dang, white boy, your room is nice!" said an awe-struck Mercedes.

Kurt laughed. "I know it is."

Blaine casually walked up to a sofa and sat on it, while Rachel and Mercedes eyed Kurt's bed. The countertenor laughed. "Go ahead, but you're straightening it out after." The two girls grinned at each other and leapt onto it. "I love your bed Kurtsie!" said Rachel.

"So has everybody that's been in my room."

"Well, you'd better expect us here more often, then, white boy," said Mercedes.

Kurt gave them a sad smile and dragged the two girls in for a hug. "Oh, I miss spending time with you ladies. These Warblers know nothing about fashion." Blaine gave a small cough from his spot on the sofa. "Okay, so some of them do. But I still need ladies for my girl time."

Before Blaine could say anything in reply, Wes and David opened Kurt's door and walked right into the room. "When are you people ever going to learn how to knock?" asked Kurt with a small groan. They grinned innocently at him, while giving the girls their clothes, earning them a thank-you from the ladies. "You're going to watch a movie with us right? Get to know each other?" asked Kurt. They nodded as Rachel walked over to Kurt's movie desk and began to look through it.

"Disney, Disney, Grey's Anatomy, more Disney…..Kurt, where are all your musicals?" asked Rachel as she looked through the top shelf of the cabinet.

"Bottom shelf, Rach."

Just as Rachel was just about to look at the bottom shelf, a movie title caught her eye. "Ah! Nancy Drew! I haven't seen this movie in years! Please guys?" she begged the others. They nodded at her and she gave a small shout, putting the movie in the DVD player.

Rachel and Mercedes sat on the middle sofa, while Wes and David sat on the sofa closer to Rachel's side. Blaine sat along on the one closer to Mercedes' side, while Kurt walked over to his snack desk and pulled it open. Wes and David glanced over to him and their jaws dropped when they noticed all his snacks. "Since when did you have a snack desk, Kurt? And why did you never tell us about it?" asked Wes. Kurt grabbed an assortment of snacks (Red Vines, different flavors of Lays potato chips, Sour Patch, etc) and walked over the table, placing the snack foods on it. "Because you guys would end up eating it all. And it's been in the same spot since I moved it there, a month ago. You guys just suck at observation skills." He sat on the sofa in between Rachel and Mercedes and leaned back while grabbing the tv remote from the table. The two girls snuggled up to him as he pressed the play button on the remote and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could be in his Dalton uniform. The other three boys grabbed some snacks from the table as the movie started.

As the opening sequence came on, Kurt asked, "How's New Directions?" Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other, before giving out small groans. "Mr. Schuester is making us do another Journey song. That's this week's assignment. Journey. _Again._" Wes and David exchanged a glance, and Wes couldn't help but ask, "Aren't you guys going to get ready for Sectionals? It _is _in two weeks." They glanced at Blaine, who looked just as confused as they were. Kurt noticed their confused looks and mention, "New Directions has a history of doing things in the last second. I'm sure they're going to pull something off in the last week."

During the entire conversation, everyone was half-expecting Rachel to say that they weren't going to tell the others their set list, but instead, the girl asked, "Don't you guys ever get tired of wearing uniforms?" Mercedes nodded her head. "I would hate wearing uniforms." Blaine shook his head and said, "We've been at Dalton long enough, that we're used to the uniforms now. Besides, at least it looks good on us." The two girls laughed. "Someone's a little cocky." David grinned and popped his collar jokingly. "You know it's true." Mercedes smirked at him and said, "Nah, only Kurt looks good in his uniform. The rest of you guys look like nerds." Wes pretended to be offended, while Blaine threw a piece of popcorn at her, which she skillfully caught in her mouth.

David, Blaine, and Wes looked at each other, with their eyes lit up, as if they had an idea. They grinned playfully at each other as they grabbed pieces of popcorn and threw them at each other, trying to catch some in their mouths. "Hey, don't make a big mess!" said an amused Kurt. The three of them stopped throwing popcorn at each other and tried to look innocently at Kurt, but he shot them a knowing glance and shook his head. They turned towards the movie, and didn't notice Rachel and Kurt wink at each other. The two divas smiled secretly as they threw popcorn at Wes, David, and Blaine's heads, quickly facing the movie after they did so. The three boys turned their heads and looked at them, but Kurt and Rachel had already turned back to the movie, so they saw nothing.

Blaine stood up and moved to sit next to Mercedes. David and Wes followed his idea and moved to sit next to Rachel, with Wes sitting right next to her. Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine, who replied, "Oh, don't act like you didn't throw it.: Kurt smiled innocently and asked, "Do what? I was just watching the movie." Blaine threw popcorn at him, and he flicked it away before it hit his face. They turned back towards the movie, as Mercedes slyly watched the two interact without them noticing.

The movie now was showing a chase scene, in which the main character Nancy was jumping out of a car. Rachel and Blaine reached out to grab a Red Vines at the same time, so their hands touched and they looked at each other. Rachel smirked and snatched the Red Vines out of his grasp and held it close to herself. "Mine Now!" She childishly stuck her tongue out at him as he tried to grab the bag from her, but she moved back so that she was leaning onto Wes. Wes smiled, thinking, '_She's so adorable. I love this playful attitude she has.' _Kurt smiled at his crush and best friend's little game, and winked at his other female best friend. Mercedes smirked as Blaine reached over her and stuck out her arms to push him back a little.

Blaine's eyes widened slightly, before a smirk flitted across his face. "Grab her Wes!" Wes, understanding his idea, grabbed Rachel around the waist and pulled her onto his lap to prevent her from escaping his grasp. David tried to grab the bag from her hand, but Rachel kept shifting so that it was out of his reach every time. Kurt and Mercedes were preventing Blaine from getting any closer to Rachel, so the odds were almost even. They were all laughing at their childish game, no longer paying any interest to the movie.

Blaine got up off the sofa and was about to rush over to grab the bag from Rachel, but Mercedes got up and blocked his path. "You got to move faster than that, white boy, if you want to get past me." He jumped on the sofa and tried to climb over the top, but Kurt grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down. Meanwhile, seeing that David couldn't grab the bag from Rachel, Wes poked her in the stomach. She squealed and Wes got a mad glint in his eye. _'Blackmail!'_ Rachel realized that Wes now had something to use against her, so she quickly formulated a new plan.

"'Cedes! Grab it!" she shouted as she stuck out the bag of Red Vines towards Mercedes' direction. Mercedes understood her plan and grabbed the bag, rushing over to Kurt's big fluffy carpet. David immediately got up after her, grabbing her around the shoulders. She gently pushed his down onto the carpet, but he laughed and pulled her down with him. They paused for a second to catch their breaths, before resuming their game.

"Give me the Red Vines, Mercedes."

"No!"

"Don't make me tickle you!"

"I ain't ticklish!"

"I'll poke you then!"

"I'm still not giving it to you!"

While David and Mercedes were fighting over the Red Vines, Rachel was still trying to wriggle out of Wes' grasp, but he was not letting her go.

"Wesley, let me go!"

"Nope. You'd go for the Red Vines."

"Red Vines are good."

"I know. That's why you aren't getting them."

"Wesley!"

"Rachel!"

They teased each other as Rachel continued her attempts to escape. Wes's smile grew bigger as he reached over to tickle Rachel and saw that she was indeed ticklish, as he had thought she was. "Wesley-!" Rachel laughed and couldn't finish her sentence. As Wes tickled her, she squirmed on his lap and shifted so that her back was against his chest. Wes gulped as she wriggled on his lap. _'Ah, stupid hormones. If she moves any more back, this could get a little awkward. Damn, why does she have to be so cute?' _He didn't let what he was thinking show on his face, but he let his grip on her loosen, so she wriggled off his lap and onto the seat next to him. She rested her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Wesley, I get the feeling that you and I are going to be great friends."

"Best friends."

"Mhm…"

Blaine was still trying to get the Red Vines, but Kurt had a strong grip on him so that he couldn't escape. "Kurt…" Blaine whined and Kurt laughed at him.

"Hey, you started everything. Don't blame me for you not being fast enough to take the bag away from Rachel."

"Kurtsie…I want Red Vines!"

"Oh no, not you with that name too!"

"You don't like it?"

"I have nothing against it, but it sounds like a baby name!"

"Oh! Baby Kurtsie! I bet you were so adorable!"

Kurt blushed a light red as Blaine teased him and said, "What about Baby Blaine? I bet you were adorable too!"

"If you think that having outrageously curly hair is adorable, then yes, I was."

"This I have to see! I want a picture of you!"

"Only if you give me a picture of yourself too."

"Fine, but I have to say, I was a pretty fabulous baby."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's statement, while slowly getting up. Kurt noticed and smirked as he followed Blaine in getting up. "You're still not getting those Red Vines from 'Cedes," was all he said, before he leapt over the couch, without touching it, and landed on the other side. _'Best time to take advantage of my cheerleading skills,'_ he thought smugly. _'It's a good thing that no one at Dalton knows about that. Or the time that I was a football player. Oh, they'd have a ball if they found that out and I would never hear the end of it.'_ Blaine was rendered speechless for a second, when he saw Kurt jump over the sofa, but quickly recovered when Kurt ran and grabbed the bag of Red Vines from Mercedes' outstretched hand. Blaine rushed towards Kurt and tried to grab him, but the boy ducked past his arm and ran towards the door.

Blaine finally caught up to him, just as he was about to rush out the door, and knocked the younger boy over. He laid on top of the countertenor as Kurt gave him a bewildered look. He held the bag of Red Vines away from the shorter boy and blushed as he became more self-conscious about their position. Blaine took no notice as he reached for the Red Vines. Just as he was about to touch the bag, Kurt moved his arm so that the bag was once again out of Blaine's reach. Blaine whined as he reached for the bag again, but couldn't reach it. He shifted his weight towards one side to get a better reach, so Kurt took advantage of the weight change and flipped Blaine over so that the soloist was now on bottom and he was on top. The lead soloist froze for a second and began to blush as he finally realized how intimate their positions were. Needless to say, Blaine was rendered speechless for the second time that night.

Kurt leaned down and hovered over his ear, sending chills down Blaine's body as he felt Kurt's warm breaths. "Nice try, but you're still not getting it," the pale boy whispered slowly. Blaine shuddered and gulped, feeling slightly turned on by the boy. _'Dang, since when was Kurt this hot?'_

Kurt smirked as he got up off of Blaine and began to crawl towards where Mercedes was. Blaine blinked and followed after him, determined to get the Red Vines. As he crawled after him, he realized he had a good view of Kurt's butt. Once again, his thoughts became un-dapper as he eyed the countertenor's ass and was mentally drooling at the sight. After a second of letting his mind wander, he shook his head and tried to focus all his attention on the Red Vines that were once again in Mercedes' hands.

He quickly crawled over to them and tried to grab the package. Kurt, in the midst of all this, had somehow ended up sitting on David to prevent him from grabbing the bag. Rachel laughed and walked over to where Blaine was crawling, dropping right onto him. Blaine gave out a strangled cry as he fell from the sudden increase of weight. It wasn't that Rachel was heavy or anything (She was actually really light), but he just didn't expect her to sit on him out of nowhere. Wes eyed Mercedes, watching to see if she was going to follow the other two and sit on him also, but she hadn't moved from her spot on the floor.

Blaine struggled for a bit longer, before sighing. "Okay, you guys win. You can have it." Rachel got off of Blaine and high fived Kurt and Mercedes as they all stood up. Blaine and David moved towards Wes, as the three divas/divo turned towards them. "Oh, we were going to share it the entire time." The three males raised their eyebrows, as Kurt laughed at them. "Kurt told us how much you guys _loved_ Red Vines. We just wanted to see how far you would go to get them." They looked shock for a second, before breaking out into smiles. All of them grabbed a Red Vine before heading back onto the sofa.

"What has Kurt told you about us?" asked Wes.

"What has he told you about _us_?" retaliated Rachel.

All of them glanced at each other, before turning towards Kurt. He sat with his legs casually crossed, arms on his knees and a smirk across his face. "You guys have to figure that out on your own." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Wes glanced at his watch and groaned. "Shoot, it's nearly 11 already." He looked at Blaine and David. "We should get back to our rooms." Rachel and Mercedes gave them a sad look, while Kurt said, "We'll see you in the morning then!" The two girls immediately brightened up, remembering that they were sleeping over at Dalton, so their friends were literally right next door. "Oh yeah, and don't forget that soccer match I promised!" said David as he exited out the room. Rachel nodded as they all said good night to each other and Wes and Blaine followed after David.

As the remaining three made themselves comfortable in their positions, Rachel asked, "Do you miss McKinley?"

"A lot, actually. But I like it here. The Warblers are like my new family. I still miss New Directions though."

"We miss you so much at McKinley. It's really different without you there."

Kurt pulled them in for a hug, saying, "I miss you guys too."

After a moment, he pulled back and said, "As much as I love hugging you ladies, this uniform has been on me way too long. Do you want to shower first?" They laughed at him and motioned for him to shower as they got up to explore his room. After about 20 minutes, Kurt emerged the bathroom, clad in silky green pajamas, to find the two girls looking at his Vogue magazines. "You can go in now," he said, surprising the two. They jumped and Mercedes gave a look-over at Kurt's outfit. "Nice PJs." "Thanks, they were a gift from Carole when I found out that they were giving me a scholarship to board here."

Rachel nudged Mercedes and pointed towards the bathroom, so Mercedes nodded and headed towards the bathroom with David's jersey.

"Wait Mercy! Here!"

Kurt headed towards his walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts, tossing them towards Mercedes. "Don't ask why I have those." Het then walked back into the closet and pulled out a pair of medium-length shorts for Rachel. "Here Rach, Wes is way taller than you, so his t-shirt would already be really long on you." They both thanked him and Mercedes went into the restroom.

"Have they really never heard you sing yet?"

Kurt shook his head. "They let me in without an audition. Blaine claims that it was because I was already in New Directions before, but Wes and David told me that he begged them to just let me in."

"Do they treat you well here? Because I have a shovel and a flamethrower in my closet if they don't."

Kurt laughed. "It's amazing here Rachel. The Warblers are like a close-knit family. It's just different without any girls here."

Rachel eyed the boy. "Alright then, whatever you say."

"Honestly Rachel! They're amazing!"

"Fine, I believe you."

They smiled at each other, when Kurt looked at a DVD in his case. "Hey, Rach, do you want to watch a romantic comedy? I feel like watching 'The Proposal.'"

"Starring Sandra Bullock? I heard it was good."

"You've never watched it? We are _so_ watching it then."

Kurt took out the DVD and unplugged his laptop, placing in on his bed. As he did so, Mercedes walked out of the bathroom, dressed in David's jersey that fit her perfectly, and Kurt's basketball shorts. Her hair was loosely tied up in a bun and she put her clothes in a bag that she had brought with her inside Dalton. She nodded at Rachel, who walked over to the bathroom, while she walked over to Kurt.

"They treat you well, here, white boy?"

Kurt laughed. "You and Rachel worry about me too much. I like it here a lot. And yes, Rachel already threatened them with her shovel and flamethrower if they didn't treat me right."

"Alright, we trust you. And she really does have those in her closet. I saw it last time I went to her house."

"I trust the Warblers enough that they wouldn't do that to me. I hope you are down to watch 'The Proposal' because that's what we're going to watch when Rach is out."

"Sure, I'm game."

"Alright, then make yourself comfy." He gestured towards his bed.

Mercedes sat on Kurt's bed and made herself comfy underneath the covers. Kurt put the movie into the laptop, then also got under the covers right next to her to find a comfortable position. After a few moments, Rachel walked out of the bathroom. Kurt was right when he said that Wes's shirt was long on her. The shirt was long enough to look like a dress on her, with it only being 3 inches about her knees, and Kurt's shorts were barely poking out at the edge of it. She shook her hair out of the bun that she had tied it in, and put her clothes in her own bag that she brought. Kurt motioned for her to join them, so she sat on the other side of him and made herself comfy on the bed. Kurt started the movie and they were all quickly drawn to it, laughing and making random side comments every so often. By the time the ending of the movie came around, they were all half asleep. Kurt turned off the movie and yawned, noticing that the two girls beside him were already asleep. He shut the laptop and left it on top of the covers as he pulled the blanket higher over the two girls. Smiling, he cuddled up to them and drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter: Rachel and Mercedes have met Wes and David, now it's time to meet the rest of the Warblers.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Warblers

**Hey Guys! Chapter 3 time! Sorry about the chapter coming out so late. I had the first part written and I got lost in writing the second part, but I really wanted to update today. So, enjoy.**

**And Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts you guys gave me. It made me extremely happy. Seriously. Thanks Guys. =D**

**I plan on updating soon too. I have ideas for the next chapter written out and now i just need to find the time to type it up. And I should give a warning that my writing styles do change when i write. Just saying. Sorry if this chapter has a few mistakes. I was tired when i typed it up.  
><strong>

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything except the plot line.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>_

Kurt's eyes flicked open as his morning instincts took over. He turned his head and saw that Mercedes was still sleeping beside him, while Rachel sat at his desk reading a magazine with his lamp on. He sat up slowly, as to not disturb Mercedes, and looked at Rachel. "What time is it Rach?"

Rachel looked up and said, "About 6'o clock."

"I'd forgotten that you were an early riser."

"I guess my body grew accustomed to my early morning workout schedule."

"And I get up early for my morning routine. Are you going to use the restroom?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, I already used cleaned up. I used my toothbrush that I always carry around."

"And yet you still had blue teeth," teased Kurt.

"Hey! That was genetics! My teeth are squeaky clean!"

"Of course they were."

"Kurtsie!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going, I'm going."

He laughed as he casually walked over to the bathroom. Rachel pouted at him as he walked by and he patted her head affectionately. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Kurt walked out and began his morning routine at the vanity near his desk, when Mercedes began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Morning, babe!" called out Kurt. "What time is it beau?" asked Mercedes. "6:08 AM," chimed in Rachel. "It's so early. How can you guys be awake?" yawned Mercedes. Rachel and Kurt looked at each other for a second, before glancing back at Mercedes. "We're used to it," they answered together. Mercedes nodded sleepily before getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Within 30 minutes, all three of them had freshened up and were sitting around on the bed. Kurt had finished his morning moisturizing routine and Mercedes was more awake. They were all still dressed in the clothes that they had worn to sleep.

"I'm hungry," said Rachel suddenly.

"We can go make some breakfast. In fact, I don't think these guys have had a decent weekend breakfast for a long time."

"What do you mean?"

"On weekdays, the school has cooks prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the students. On weekends, we're on our own, but the kitchen is always completely stocked. But none of the Warblers know how to cook, from what I hear. So generally, they've been eating cereal for breakfast all this time."

"What about lunch? And dinner?"

"They usually go out to eat or something. I've been going home for the weekends, so I eat there. But I know Blaine, Wes, and David always end up eating take-out."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

"Alright, let me just change out of these pajamas."

"Nope, we go now."

Kurt tried to go to his closet, but Rachel and Mercedes grabbed him by his arms to prevent him from moving.

"Rach! 'Cedes! Come on, none of the Warblers have seen me in my pajamas and I want to keep it that way!"

"Too bad, white boy! It's too early for them to be awake this early on a weekend."

"But-"

"Nope, Kurtsie! You're going now."

They both dragged the countertenor out of his room and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"But I look atrocious right now!" protested Kurt loudly.

"Sh!" both girls shushed him.

"But I-"

"Shush beau. You're going to wake everybody up."

There was a bit more struggling when suddenly, the three of them heard some rustling from behind Wes and David's door. They all looked at the door, then each other with a deer-in-the-headlights- expression. "Go, go, go!" whispered Kurt, as if they were secret agents or something. The three of them rushed past the corner and headed towards the kitchen.

A few seconds after they disappeared from view, the door to Wes and David's room opened. Out walked Wes, dressed in a tank top and shorts, and listening to his IPod. He walked to the exercise room, which one was conveniently located on the same floor as Warbler Hall, and began to run on a treadmill.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel had run into the kitchen and were laughing, as adrenaline pumped through their veins and they tried to catch their breath. Mercedes glanced at the clock and saw that it said '6:42 AM.'<p>

"So what are we going to make?"

Kurt thought for a moment.

"Usually the school serves things like cereal, eggs, bagels, bacon, sausages, toast, or oatmeal for breakfast. So, let's make something that the school hasn't served yet. Something like pancakes or waffles."

"French toast? Muffins! Oh and what about some funnel cakes?" added Rachel.

"Don't forget hash browns. Do you think we're going to be able to make cinnamon rolls too?" said Mercedes.

"The Warblers usually end up waking up at like 9, so we still have time. I'm pretty sure we're going to be able to make most of these things."

"I can use some of my vegan recipes too!" cheered Rachel.

Kurt and Mercedes shot her an unsure look. "Are you sure they're safe?" asked Kurt. Rachel saw their looks that they shot her and smiled. "Don't worry, they're delicious. Well, my cousins said they liked them." They shot her another doubtful look, so she sighed and added, "If you don't like how it tastes during the first batch, we can switch to traditional style." Finally, the two of them gave her a glance and nodded.

"Let's divide the tasks. Mercedes, you make the French toast and cinnamon rolls. Rachel, pancakes and the hash browns. I'll make the waffles, muffins, and funnel cakes. We'll alternate some things along the way, so it'll be easier. We're just going to get things started."

All of them nodded at each other and began to looked around the kitchen for ingredients. Sure enough, as Kurt had mentioned, the kitchen was completely stocked. They immediately found all the ingredients they needed for the breakfast items. They busied themselves with their assigned tasks and conversed in light chatter.

"What else do the Warblers not know about you, divo?" asked Rachel.

Kurt shrugged as he mixed the muffin ingredients in a large bowl. "Uh, actually, they don't know a lot about me. They've never heard me sing, they don't know I was a Cheerio, and they don't know that I was on McKinley's football team. There's a lot of other things they don't know, but those are by far the more interesting."

"Dang beau, I'm curious to know what they _do_ know about you."

"Enough to know most of my general interests. You should have seen them when they found out I could speak fluent French. It started out with…"

_~Flashback~_

_It was Kurt's first day being a student at Dalton Academy. Kurt walked with Wes, David, Blaine, and Thad as they led him to the French room. They walked into the room, and at the front of the classroom stood an elegant looking lady. Kurt raised his eyebrow at the lady, thinking 'I thought this school had only male teachers.' Thad saw his look and said, "That's Madame Fleur. She's one of the only female teachers here, and she's one of the nicest." _

_The lady glanced up from a folder she was looking at and saw Kurt standing with the other four males. She walked up to them holding a few papers and smiled. "Hello, I'm Madame Fleur. Are you a new student?" she asked with a slight accent. Kurt smiled at her and said. "Oui, Madame. Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel." (Yes, Madame. My name is Kurt Hummel.)_

_She looked at him interestingly (Not like checking him out, but like a new student with skills) and said," __Ah__, __Kurt __Hummel__, __hein__? __Donc,__vous __savez déjà __comment__ parler__ français__? » (Ah, Kurt Hummel, eh? So you already know how to speak French?) He smiled and answered back, » __Très__ couramment__, en fait.__ » (Quite fluently, actually.) She smiled and nodded. » __Bon__, __alors vous __allez __avoir __aucun__ problème __avec__ cette__ classe__. __Voici__ quelques __tâches __à __rattraper son retard sur__ ce que les__ élèves __sont __en train d'apprendre__. __Je les attends__ sur mon __bureau __la semaine prochaine. __» (Alright, then you're going to have no problem with this class. Here are some assignments to catch up on what the students are currently learning. I expect them on my desk by next week.) She passed him the sheets of paper and he took them. "__Oui__, __madame__." (Yes, Madame.)_

_She nodded at him approvingly and said, "__Je suis impatient __de travailler __avec vous__ Kurt__. __Prenez place__ n'importe où__.__ » (I look forward to working with you Kurt. Take a seat anywhere.) He smiled and took a seat next to Blaine, who was gaping at him, as she walked back to the front of the room just as the bell rang. Wes and David immediately turned around in their seats from in front of him and Thad, sitting on the other side of Kurt, turned towards him. "Since when did you know how to speak French?" asked Wes in awe. Kurt laughed and said, "I've always loved the language as a child, so I took it as a self-learning project. I'm quite fluent at it, actually." "Good, then we know who to go to if we need help in French. We suck at it," said Thad. "Feel free to ask me for help anytime. French is like a second language to me." Wes, David, and Thad nodded at his answer and turned towards the front of the room as Madame Fleur began to speak._

_Meanwhile, Blaine was still gaping at Kurt, who couldn't help but think that Blaine looked adorable staring at him and blushed lightly. "Wow," he said. Kurt looked at him curiously and asked, "What's so wow?" Blaine smiled at him and said, "You are." Kurt blushed. "Well, I am amazing." Blaine laughed and teased in a whisper," Is there anything else that you're hiding from us, oh-great-one?" Kurt laughed quietly and was about to reply, when Madame Fleur called out, "__Blaine__, __êtes-vous __attention à__ moi __ou de parler __à __Kurt__? » (Blaine, are you paying attention to me or talking to Kurt?) Blaine looked confused, so Kurt quietly translated it for him. Blaine blushed and said, "__Désolé __madame__. __Je__ferai attention__.__ » (Sorry Madame. I'll pay attention.) She gave him a slightly stern, slightly amused look and turned back to the board to write something down. Kurt quickly turned towards the lesson, paying complete attention, and Blaine couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at him during the lesson._

_~End Flashback~_

"…and they've been asking me for help in French ever since. They really _do_ suck at French."

Rachel and Mercedes both nudged him knowingly and were giggling. Kurt blushed.

"You two were totally flirting!" giggled Rachel giddily.

Mercedes dancing around him and chanted, "He likes you, he likes you!"

Kurt blushed even deeper and said, "Ladies! Let's get back to cooking, shall we?"

Both girls pouted. "But this is fun!" said Mercedes. Kurt, in reply, stuck his tongue out at them. They laughed and continued their cooking.

After a moment, Mercedes said, "A month has passed and they know so little about you."

"That's not true!"

"Fine, but we still know more!"

"True."

The glanced at each other and ended up laughing again.

"How's the education, here, Kurt?" asked Rachel.

Kurt pouted. "I actually have to _think_ here. McKinley was preschool compared to this stuff. But I like a challenge, and it's actually not that hard. Just more thinking is required."

"At least you actually learn things from the teachers. All we have to do at McKinley this year is read the textbook and we're good for the entire school year," said Rachel.

"I remember that from last year. But it's easier here too because if I need help, I can just ask one the Warblers. They're all really nice guys," stated Kurt.

Rachel thought for a moment. "They do seem like nice guys. Blaine is a gentleman and Wes is sweet."

Mercedes added, "And David is really funny."

Kurt smiled and said, "Once you really get to know them, Blaine is Disney-obsessed, David is insane, and Wes is outrageously serious. They're all really crazy, but at least they're fun. And I'm not just talking about Wes, David, and Blaine; I'm talking about all the Warblers."

"You're happy here." The way Mercedes said it made it seem like a statement instead of a question. Kurt nodded.

"The people are nice, the teachers I have are cool, the school is beautiful, and the schoolwork is surprisingly easy, although a bit more challenging."

They continued on with their tasks for a little bit longer, when Rachel put her first batch of vegan pancakes on a plate. She took another plate and put one of the pancakes on it, cutting it into 3 equal pieces. She called Kurt and Mercedes over, who looked at the food dubiously as she took a bite of her piece. However, when they saw a smile spread across her face as she swallowed, they cautiously took their own pieces and bit into it. As they chewed carefully on the pancake, their eyes lit up and their smiles grew identical to Rachel's.

"Oh my Gaga, Rachel! This is amazing! Where did you get this recipe? My dad could use these pancakes for health diet," said Kurt. Rachel shrugged.

"I found the recipe in some boxes in my attic when I went explore my house one day."

"Well, these are delicious, so make loads more." Rachel nodded.

"How many people are in this hallway, Kurtsie?"

"Uh, there's 16 of us, from what I know. Well, 18 including you two."

"Looks like we'll be doing a lot of cooking then."

"You know what we need right now?" cut in Mercedes. Kurt and Rachel shook their heads, looking at her expectantly, as she grinned at them. "Music."

She plugged in Kurt's iPod, which she conveniently grabbed from his room before they dragged him out, into a speaker that was on the kitchen table, and music started flowing out. They grinned at each other as Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' came blasting out.

_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
>Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me<br>Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<em>

They sang and danced around as they cooked, laughing as they tried to out-sing each other jokingly,

_Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh  
>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<br>Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh whoaa oh  
>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Wes had finished with his running. He got off the treadmill and wiped off some sweat on his forehead with a towel he had brought in with him earlier. He turned off his iPod, which was now in his hands, and took a slow sip of his half-empty water bottle as he walked back to his room. When he got to the room, he saw that David was still asleep and quietly grabbed his uniform, walking silently to the bathroom in their room. (Even though it was a weekend and he wasn't required to wear his uniform, he and most of the other Warblers found it easier to just wear their uniforms on the weekends so they didn't have to be picky about their clothes.)<p>

After a quick shower, he emerged out the bathroom and found that David was _still_ sleeping. After giving his hair a quick dry with a towel, he grabbed one of his pillows and quietly walked towards David's bed. He counted quietly to himself, then jumped onto the bed and attacked David with his pillow. "Stop! Stop! What the heck, Wes?" shouted David as he was rudely awakened. Wes grinned wolfishly at him and said, "I'm bored." David grumbled and pushed him off the bed. He then got up, knowing that the Asian wouldn't allow him to fall back to sleep, and grabbed his uniform as he walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he emerged to see Wes grabbing their water guns.

Wes ran to the restroom and filled up both guns with water, then passed one to David. "Ready?" he asked, pumping his gun like there was no tomorrow. "Ready," David nodded. The two stalked out of their room , heading towards the room across from them and quietly opened the door. (None of the Warblers ever locked their doors. If they did, the locked doors never kept the Warblers from finding a way to get into each other's rooms.) They stood at the edge of Blaine's bed and smirked at each other as their raised their weapons. Wes slowly pulled back the covers to reveal the curly-haired soloist. Suddenly, they attacked him with water simultaneously and he jerked up violently.

"Wha-?"

"Good Morning!" the two chorused. David was then hit in the head with a pillow that came from the other side of the room.

"Seriously guys? Every weekend! Can't I get a proper rest on Saturday for once?" came out an irritated cry from a figure hidden underneath their bed covers.

Wes cheerfully walked over to the figure's bed and pulled off their covers. "Up and at 'em, Thad!"

"You mock me, sir!"

"Yes I do, actually!"

This caused Thad to sit up and turn towards Wes, childishly stick his tongue at the Asian Warbler.

"Since you're up, go get ready. And hurry up! There's more Warblers to awaken."

Thad got up and walked to the bathroom, smacking Wes on the head on the way. Blaine, on the other hand, laid his head on his pillow once more. "Too early!" he groaned. David leapt up onto his bed and bounced on it.

"Nope! Up you go, Blainey!"

Blaine shook his head into his pillow, so David grabbed the soloist by his foot and dragged him off the bed. Blaine fell off the bed with a small thud as Thad walked out of the bathroom. He turned and pulled out his uniform from the closet, stripping out of his pajamas unabashedly in the middle of the room. Wes walked towards Thad's desk and pulled out his water gun from one of the drawers, passing it over to Thad.

Blaine finally got up off the floor, after multiple pokes from David. He sluggishly walked to the rest room and brushed his teeth as David grabbed his water gun from his desk. He passed it over to Blaine as the curly haired soloist grabbed his uniform and began to strip out of his pajamas.

"Are you really wearing boxers with _bunnies_ on them?" asked David with a raised eyebrow as he waited for Blaine ad Thad to finish changing, Thad, who had already put on his pants and was bare-chested as he put on his dress shirt, turned towards David. "That's what I asked!" Blaine groaned as the two males laughed at him.

"Hey, leave my bunnies out of this. I'm not the one who has rainbows on his pajamas."

"My cousin got me those as a joke! She would have killed me if I didn't wear it at least once.," proclaimed Wes.

"You just keep telling yourself that. In fact, I think Rachel would love to know that bit of information."

"Tell her that and I'll tell Kurt about your bunny boxers."

"Fine, fine. We both shut up."

Thad and David laughed as the two reached a mutual agreement. Soon, both Thad and Blaine were dressed in their uniforms. Blaine tried to head back towards the restroom to fix his hair, but his two best friends stopped him. Wes grabbed hold of his collar, while David grabbed his blazer.

"Oh, no you don't," they said in unison.

"Wha-? Guys, let go."

"Nope, we've got to go wake up the rest of the birdies."

"And you're not piling another case of hair gel into those curls."

"I don't use the whole thing!"

"Yes you do."

This time, Thad answered with them as the group walked out of the room with their water guns in their hands. Blaine pouted as they stalked over to the next room, which was Nick and Jeff's, but quickly joined in on the fun when the trio squirted water over the other two boys to wake them up. They were met with yells of protest as water hit the two boys who were comfortably resting on their beds.

Thad sprayed Nick's head, whilst saying, "If I was forced to wake up this early, then you are too!"

Eventually, Nick and Jeff were out of bed and dressed in their uniforms as their water guns were passed to them. The group moved down the hallway, gradually increasing in size as they woke up more Warblers, starting next with Randall and Jason, then Andy and Trent, then Casey and Ethan, and finally Jake and Flint. The group of fourteen Warblers stood outside Seth's door and Jason knocked quietly on it. At first, nothing happened. Then, there was a shuffling sound from behind it and the door slowly opened to reveal Seth rubbing one of his eyes, dressed in pajamas that were similar to Kurt's except in a different color.

Once the door was fully open and he saw the Warblers pointing their water guns at him, he was suddenly wide awake and alert. His eyes widened and he covered his face with his hands. As if on cue, the Warblers began to squirt him with water, drenching him completely. When they finally stopped, he lowered his hands and growled.

"Wes…"

Wes smiled cheerfully at the boy and said, "Go get dressed, Seth. We still have to go wake up Kurtsie!"

"You guys are _so_ lucky these pajamas aren't designer. And isn't Kurt usually one of the first people up?" asked Seth and he dried his hair with a towel he grabbed from his room.

"Yeah, it's weird that he's not up. There's normally music playing from his room when Wes wakes us up," said Blaine. They all turned towards him with sly grins. Jake wiggled his eyebrows at the soloist. "Oh, paying extra attention to little Kurtsie now, eh?"

Blaine blushed and replied, "I just happen to notice things."

Jason piped up and said, "Sure, sure. That's what they all say!"

David cut in and said ,"Let's go." Seth went into his room and quickly changed, emerging in a dress shirt and black trousers (semi-fashionable and not uniform). He wasn't holding a water gun, but he followed the group as they walked back down the hallway towards Kurt's room. Jeff quietly opened the door and they all snuck in quietly.

They were about to point their guns at his bed when they noticed-

"Where's Kurt?" asked Nick. They all gave each other confused looks, then turned towards Blaine. Blaine shot them an equally as confused look.

"Did he go home this weekend?" asked Andy.

"No, he would have told me," said Seth.

"Psh, forget you. He would have told _me_," said David seriously, even though they all knew he was joking.

All was silent for a moment as they pondered where the countertenor was at, when someone's stomach growled loudly. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing when Casey blushed.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Let's get breakfast then. I'll text Kurt when we've all got something in our stomachs," said Blaine.

They all began to walk towards the kitchen, whilst teasing Blaine about his over attentiveness with Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I remember<br>You driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're about to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs  
>And you tell me about your dreams<br>Think I know where you belong  
>Think I know it's with me<em>

Mercedes laughed as Kurt danced against her while he poured orange juice in cups and placed the, on a tray to take to the dining room. Rachel spun around them and placed a few plates of food into the dining room, before grabbing the tray with orange juice and putting it with the rest of the plates in the dining room. She danced back into the kitchen where Kurt and Mercedes were laughing and singing along to the music.

_Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see?  
>You belong with me.<em>

They laughed as Kurt pointed to the two girls and pointed back to himself. He pulled Mercedes and spun her in a circle, while Rachel danced right next to them, putting their final food items onto a large tray.

_Have you ever thought  
>Just maybe<br>You belong with me_

(You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)

They all shrieked the ending out, not really singing but just messing around. At the end of the song, they fell into fits of laughter, each clutching the counter to prevent themselves from falling over. Rachel walked over to the IPod and paused the music. Kurt and Mercedes looked at her, and she grinned at them while holding a shaker full of powdered sugar.

"Last thing to do is to put the powdered sugar on the funnel cakes, then we're all finished."

She walked over to the tray and held the shaker over it. Before she shook it though, she froze, then grinned slyly at Mercedes. "Let's chant!" she shouted out. Mercedes laughed as Rachel began shaking the shaker and hitting it so that it created a drum beat, and joined along, hitting the counter with a wooden spoon. They started chanting out random noises as Kurt looked at them like they were crazy, but was laughing.

"E-E-Oh-Ah!" chanted Rachel.

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled him towards them. "Come on Kurtsie! Feel the rhythm of the drums. Now you."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and asked with a laugh, "Are you seriously quoting 'The Proposal', right now?" (Search up 'The Proposal Get Low" on youtube if you want to see how the scene in the movie played) The two girls nodded while laughing.

"Chant!" said Mercedes

"Chant what?" asked Kurt, smiling.

"Whatever comes to you. It is the way," said Rachel, flailing her arms dramatically while Mercedes kept the beat going with the spoon and countertop.

"But I don't know any chants," said Kurt, following his line perfectly.

"To the trees. Use your vowels," said Mercedes. They grinned as they all began to jokingly chant.

"E-E-Oh-Ah!"

"To the trees!" shouted Kurt, throwing his hands up to the side.

"To the Universe!" chorused Rachel and Mercedes.

"To the Universe. The Universe," repeated Kurt, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

He laughed as he continued the little chant, dancing around the kitchen and flailing his arms out everywhere..

"To the crazy.

To the window, the window.

To the wall, to the wall.

To the sweat drip down my balls.

To all you bitches..."

He added a random spin in there and almost started laughing again.

"Louder!" shouted Mercedes with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Warblers were nearing the kitchen when they heard a female voice call out, "Louder!"<p>

They looked at each other, confused, as they walked closer to the door.

"What was that?" asked Jake.

They all shrugged as they walked closer to the doorway or the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kurt began to chant even louder and flailed his arms even more, if possible. He began mimicking the moves that Sandra Bullock was doing in the movie.<p>

"To the window, to the window.

To the walls, to the walls.

To the sweat drip down my balls.

Now all you bitches crawl.

All skeet, skeet, mother

All skeet, skeet, goddamn

To the window to the window

To the wall to the wall

To the sweat drip down my balls

To all you bitches crawl"

Rachel and Mercedes started laughing and joined in on Kurt's dancing, throwing their arms out and hitting on the table to continue the beat.

"All skeet, skeet, mother

All skeet, skeet goddamn

To the window to the window

To the wall to the wall

To the sweat drip down my

All you bitches go

O-o-o!"

Kurt began to shake his butt and did some hairography with his hands on his hips. The two girls laughed even harder as they watched Kurt dance and danced along themselves.

* * *

><p>The 15 Warblers froze when they saw Kurt and the two girls from yesterday dancing in the kitchen, not noticing the large group gathered around the door. Blaine's jaw dropped when he saw Kurt in his silky green pajamas, eyeing the way it fit him perfectly. Meanwhile, Wes and David were watching the two girls, noting how well their clothes fit on them. (Okay, they were checking Rachel and Mercedes out. But they'll deny it if anyone asked them) Then, the Warblers watched awestruck as Kurt danced around the two girls and began to shake his butt <em>right in front of them <em>as he chanted along (not sang) with the song. Blaine's jaw dropped even more when Kurt started messing around with hairography and gulped as he stared at Kurt's ass. _'Holy-! Stop staring Blaine! You're starting to drool!'_

* * *

><p>"Ladies! Let's take it to the bridge!" shouted Kurt. He danced right in front of them and they laughed as they copied the moves Betty White did in the movie, moving stiffly while laughing uncontrollably. Kurt let out a loud whoop as he moved on with the bridge of the song.<p>

"Let me see you get low

You scared, you scared

Drop your ass to the flo'

You scared, you scared

Let me see you get low

You scared, you scared

Drop your ass to the floor"

Kurt danced around, once again copying Sandra Bullock's moves as he danced around the girls.

"You scared!" the girls chanted

"You scared, you scared

See you get low

You scared, you scared"

He slid down a bit in one spot, then quickly straightened up as he danced around the girls again.

"You scared!" the two girls chanted again.

"Your butt to the flo'

You scared, you scared"

Kurt slowly backed up from the girls, hopping his way towards where the Warblers were standing, not noticing them.

"Now stop, woo

Now wiggle it

Now stop, woo

Jiggle it, just jiggle it

Just wiggle it"

He slowly backed up towards where the Warblers were standing, shaking hit butt each time he sang 'wiggle/ jiggle it.' Finally, on the last one, he ended up crashing into Seth at the doorway.

The countertenor turned around and stared at the Warblers, horrified. Most of them grinned back at him innocently and he blushed.

"Having fun, Kurtsie?" asked Flint with a grin. Kurt flushed as Rachel and Mercedes laughed and walked up to the Warblers.

"Aw, why'd you stop? You ass looked nice from this view!" teased Casey with a wink, smacking the countertenor's butt. Kurt blushed even deeper as he moved back, standing closer to Rachel and Mercedes.

"I'm pretty sure Blaine would agree too, right Blainey?" laughed Randall. Blaine, who still had his mouth open, shut it quickly and blushed. He glared at Randall, who grinned back innocently. The Warblers proceeded to then tease Kurt, laughing as he grew redder with each comment.

"Who knew you could do hairography, Kurt?"

"Do your bitches really go 'O-o-o'?"

"Sweat drips down your balls? What kind of things do you _do_?"

"Nice ass Kurt."

"Those pajamas fit your figure."

"I'd totally tap that."

Kurt smacked Jeff, who was completely straight, across the head on the last comment and turned towards Rachel and Mercedes.

"This is why I should have changed!" he whined. They laughed back and pulled him away from the group, saving him from any more of their comments and quickly introduced themselves to the rest of the Warblers. Wes and David quickly came up and hugged the girls, earning catcalls from the other Warblers. Rachel laughed and stuck her tongue to at them, while David magically conjured up a sock out of nowhere (Okay fine, He had a sock in his pocket for some reason) and threw it at one of their heads.

The Warblers quickly walked up and introduced themselves to the girls, each of them chatting with the girls and joking around with them. Wes and David let go and stood closely beside them, laughing every time the girls laughed. Kurt stood off to the side, still blushing, when Blaine approached him.

"Hey there," he said. Kurt turned towards him and blushed even deeper. "Holy Gaga, that was embarrassing," he muttered quietly. Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt in for a hug. "You were adorable," he whispered into the countertenor's ear, causing Kurt to blush even more. Then, Blaine proceeded to smack Kurt on his butt playfully, laughing as he did so. Kurt broke from the hug and stared at Blaine in shock, as the lead soloist winked back at him. "You _do_ have a nice ass," he teased, causing Kurt to pout. "Freaking tease." Blaine laughed and put his arm casually around Kurt's shoulder.

"Those pajamas look nice on you. This is like the first time I've seen you ever in pajamas."

"What part of _diva_ don't you understand?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow. Just as Blaine was about to answer, Nick called out to them.

"Hey, lovebirds! Are we going to get breakfast or what?"

Kurt turned towards the group of Warblers and said, "Breakfast is in the dining room." The Warblers gave each other confused looks and all shuffled over to the dining room, including Blaine. Kurt grabbed the plate of funnel cakes and followed after them, with Rachel and Mercedes following after him, each grabbing a plate.

When they all reached the dining room, the Warblers saw the table and half of them dropped their jaws. Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes moved forward and put down a plate of funnel cakes on the table. Trent, the ever-so-calm Warbler, asked, "Kurt, what's all this for?"

Kurt answered, "Well, I was rudely dragged here by these two-" he jabbed his fingers in the direction of Mercedes and Rachel, who grinned sheepishly "-and we decided to make you a proper breakfast. You're welcome."

The Warblers turned to the three and engulfed them all in hugs.

"I love you people right now!"

"Will you marry me?" (That was typical Andy)

"You guys are amazing."

"Seriously, will you marry me?" (Again, Andy)

Rachel laughed as they asked the questions. "You guys should eat. The food is getting cold."

Almost all the Warblers immediately took seats around the table and grabbed some food. Seth calmly sat down, while Rachel and Mercedes took seats next to him (which were conveniently across from Wes and David). Blaine pulled out a chair next to Mercedes and motioned for Kurt to sit on it, and the countertenor smiled brightly at him before taking a seat. Blaine proceeded to take a seat next to Kurt and the table was soon engulfed by chatter.

"So, you two ladies go to McKinley, right?" asked Flint. The two girls nodded.

"Are you two single?" asked Nick, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. (Wes and David may or may not have glared at him as he did so) Kurt laughed at them as the two girls nodded once again.

"I think you all are going to get along really well," he said.

As some of the Warblers questioned the two girls some more, Jake threw a napkin at Randall's head. Randall threw his napkin back, but ended up hitting Jason in the head. Within a few seconds, napkins were being throw around the table and the two girls were laughing in amusement. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the Warblers and said, "I still have to get used to _this._" Blaine smiled at him and said, "Oh, you will. They do this _way _too often."

"Die you evil Prawn!"

"What do Prawns have anything to do with this?"

"Everything!"

"Your Mum is a Prawn!"

"Your face is a Prawn!"

"Seriously! What do Prawns have to do with this?"

"CANADA!"

"Shut up, Nick!"

"No you!"

"Why don't you all shut up?"

"Look who's talking!"

"You are!"

"Dude, these pancakes are heavenly!"

"Once again, will you marry me?"

Shouts came from all over the table as they all joked with each other. Seth, Wes, and David, who did not take part of the arguments, along with Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes, laughed at the craziness around the table. Rachel leaned towards Seth and asked, "Does this happen a lot?" Seth nodded and said, "_All the time._" Mercedes patted him on the shoulder and said, "I pity you." "So do I," was his reply, thus earning laughter from the two girls.

David smirked at the Warblers from across the table and said in a teasing tone, "Who would want to marry you, Andy?" Andy pouted and threw a piece of his waffle at David's head as the other Warbler around him laughed. "Of course I would," joked Thad, putting his arm casually around Andy. "Psh, he's mine, yo!" shouted Ethan and he grinned and pushed Thad's arm off Andy's shoulder. Flint laughed and said, "Why get him when you can have me?" He wriggled his eyebrows playfully and motioned to them with his fingers. This earned him groans and even more laughter from around the table, as Jeff threw a muffin at his head, which he caught in his hand. "Thanks Jeff! I was going to get one myself," he said, before taking a bite of it.

Before long, they were all full and were all in the kitchen. Some of the Warblers were helping clean the dishes- under Kurt's supervision, of course (He claimed, "Those guys don't know a clean plate from a dirty one.") Eventually, they were all done and they all ended up in the common room sitting and chatting.

After talking for a little while, the Warblers immediately warmed up to the two girls. Soon, most of them were playing video games in the room. The remaining few, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Seth, Trent, and Thad, were still chatting with Rachel and Mercedes. Mercedes was casually leaning against Kurt, while Rachel rested against Blaine.

"How did you guys manage to sing The Black Eyed Peas a cappella?"

"We actually don't know. But it sounded cool in the end."

Rachel laughed and said, "I want to hear you guys sing it one day!"

Wes stuck his tongue out and said teasingly, "No singing for the competition."

"Unless you're Kurt. Then Blainey here can serenade you," joked David.

Blaine smacked David's shoulder while Rachel pouted. Suddenly, Nick came out of nowhere and lifted up Rachel, throwing her on his shoulder. "Rachel! I'm bored!" he called out.

"Go play video games," she said, whilst poking his shoulder so he would let her go.

"But I don't want to!" he whined back like a little child, refusing to put her down.

"Go outside and play a game," she suggested.

Nick paused and his eyes brightened. "That's a great idea!" He put Rachel down and kissed her cheek. (Okay, even Wes admits he was jealous of Nick right then) "Thanks Rach!" Mercedes laughed and said, "What, no kiss for me?" David laughed and kissed her cheek, as Nick rounded up the other Warblers.

"We're going to play Braveheart guys! You're coming too."

The Warblers proceeded to drag up Kurt, who said, "I didn't even want to leave my room in these pajamas. What makes you think I'll even _step outside_?"

"Go change!" said Jeff, pushing Rachel and Mercedes along with Kurt. Seth, being the least athletic out of all of them, quickly followed after them and said, "I'll wait with them."

"We'll be down on the field!" called out Nick.

The entire group went out onto the field and split into two groups to play the game. (Braveheart is basically like capture the flag. There's two sides and your object is to take the flag from the other team and bring it back to your own side. However, if you get tagged on enemy territory, you have to freeze until one team scores or one of your teammates saves you.) One team consisted of Wes, Flint, Thad, Casey, Nick, Andy, and Trent. The other team had Blaine, Jeff, Jake, Jason, Ethan, Randall, and David.

The game was already well in when the other four walked down, now dressed in casual clothes. The Warblers had assumed that Kurt and Seth weren't going to play (because they were too fabulous to get dirt, of course) and Rachel and Mercedes weren't going to play either (because they're girls and most girls aren't athletes). They didn't notice when the group of four walked down to the filed and they _definitely _did notice the sly looks they shared with each other. Kurt grabbed Mercedes and casually walked to one side, while Rachel and Seth winked at each other as they walked to the other. The two groups watched the rest of the Warblers play for a minute, before nodding at each other and rushing into opposite dies.

One side, Kurt surprised most of the Warblers by rushing in (They didn't expect _Kurt _of all people to be running and getting _dirty_), with Mercedes jogging in after him. The Warblers were so surprised that they didn't even try stopping the two from reaching Blaine, who was guarding the flag. Kurt grinned and jumped on Blaine, knocking the hazel-eyed boy onto the ground while Mercedes grabbed the flag and ran towards the other side. Kurt laid on top of Blaine, laughing for a second, then got up and stuck his hand out to Blaine. Blaine grinned at him and took his hand, getting up with the help of his best friend.

"Didn't expect to see you playing," he said.

Kurt gave him a wicked grin and said, "Expect the unexpected."

Meanwhile, on the other side, Seth and Rachel were getting closer to the flag. There was no one guarding it closely on their side, so they quickly grabbed it. However, once it was in Rachel's hands, Wes spotted them and chased after them. The two ran side by side as Wes sped up, being the track star he was. Rachel quickly formulated a plan and shouted out, "Seth! Catch!" She tossed the flag over to Seth, who grabbed it and continued to run, and slowed down herself.

However, Wes was running directly behind her and didn't expect her to slow down, so he crashed into her and the two landed on the grass, rolling a few feet and landing so that Wes was halfway on top of Rachel. Rachel was laughing and groaning at the same time, while saying, "Ow, didn't see that coming. Wes, you're heavy." Wes laughed and rolled off of her, then got up. He helped her onto her feet, laughing at how messy her hair had become during their fall and helped her fix it. He couldn't help but blush and think about how soft her hair was, when they heard cheering from the center of the field. The two looked at each other with slight blushes and grins before joining the rest of the Warblers in the center.

In the center of the field, Seth and Mercedes crossed over the lines at the exact same time. They turned around and laughed at each other, as the rest of the Warblers joined them at the center.

"Looks like our team just grew," said Flint, looking at Kurt and Mercedes. The two nodded at him while Rachel and Seth nodded at the opposing team. The two groups separated once more while taking the flags to the appropriate sides and the games started again. They were all laughing out loud, as some of them jokingly cheated. At one point, Nick had even clung to Jake's legs to prevent him from running and tagging his other teammates, while Jeff had jumped on Casey's back and knocked him over to prevent him from getting the flag.

During the middle of one of their games, Mercedes suddenly had a mad glint in her eye. She walked over to the border of the line, where Randall and Jason were standing. On the other side was Casey and David, eyeing the other two. Mercedes winked over at the two males on her team and walked towards David's direction but didn't cross the line. She held open her arms and smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Hey David, want a hug?"

David looked at her suspiciously, but she gave him a smile (which he found absolutely breath-taking). So, he walked towards her cautiously and gave her a hug. The two stood at the borderline, when suddenly Mercedes pulled the boy onto her side.

"Wha-?"

David froze and realized his position. He gave a small, playful glare towards the diva, and she just laughed. She quickly gave him a peck on the cheek (which caused him to blush) before running to the other side of the border and eventually grabbing the flag.

Eventually, all the Warblers were tired of running and were just sitting in the middle of the field. Half of them were breathing hard and laughing at their game (It had been ruled as a tie). Kurt was lying comfortably on Blaine's stomach, and Seth was laying on the countertenor's chest. Rachel leaned against Flint, with Mercedes resting against Trent's legs. Wes and David were laying on the ground, completely at ease. The entire group fell into a peaceful silence as they all rested from their game.

"That was more fun than I expected."

"Of course. Especially when you're with us!"

"That was more running than we ever do at McKinley."

The group laughed as they sat around for a bit longer.

David shifted to a sitting position while Wes was still splayed out on the grass. "Hey Rachel," he said, "I still owe you a soccer game." Part of the Warblers perked up at the sound of another game, while the other part groaned from their places on the floor, too lazy to move. Kurt sat up and fixed his already perfect hair. Blaine sat up a second after the countertenor and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Stop, it looks fine, Kurt." Kurt raised his eyebrow at the hazel eyed boy, who gave him a dazzling smile in return. He rolled his eyes and gave his hair one more quick sweep, before turning to his best friend and saying, "There, happy?" "Ecstatic."

Before Kurt could open his mouth to reply, Nick called out to them.

"Come on guys! I heard soccer! Let's go! Soccer season is way too far." The upbeat Warbler was on the soccer team and hated missing an opportunity to have fun. He grabbed their arms and pulled them up.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the idea of playing a sport, despite the fact that he just played Braveheart, and said, "I'll just sit out." Seth, also disliking the idea of playing a sport (Once again ignoring the fact that they just played before), nodded his head in agreement. (Well, there's a reason why the two are closer than most of the other Warblers)

Blaine pouted (Kurt did _not_ mentally squeal at how adorable he looked. Ahem.) and said, "Aw come on Kurtsie, have some fun!"

The brunette shook his head and said, "I did. Now I'm dirty." Blaine looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows playfully, so Kurt smacked his shoulder. "Not like that, you pervert. Now go play." He pushed Blaine towards the center of the field, where most of the Warblers were once again standing, and turned back to where Seth was sitting. What he didn't notice was the look of longing and dopey grin on Blaine's face, as he turned back for a minute to look at the countertenor. Kurt walked back to Seth and the two fell into an easy conversation, while Jeff called over Blaine to play the game with them.

They once more split into two groups and David quickly dropped a soccer ball in between the two teams. Once the ball was on the field, everyone quickly fought for the ball. Out of nowhere, Rachel quickly stole the ball from David, who had gained control of the ball from the rest of the Warblers. The soccer captain gaped at the petite brunette, who was skillfully running with the ball across the field and shot it into a goal.

"Wow! You're really good, Rach!"

She winked at him. "I know."

"Have you considered joining the soccer team at McKinley?"

"Not interested. The team sucks either way, so it's not going to make an impact if I joined. I'm not really _that_ good."

"Yes you are!" Blaine and Wes jogged over to the two. "I'm not even in soccer and _I_ can tell that you're really good."

"Shush you," she teased them with a soft smile.

"Ethan! Put the smaller boy down!" The group of four turned around to see Thad yelling at Ethan, who had apparently decided to pretend to be a caveman and had Casey thrown over his shoulder.

"No!"

Mercedes stood next to them and laughed. Thad quickly chased after Ethan, soon causing a few other Warblers to join in their chase.

"Put him down Ethan!" called out Wes.

"No!"

"Come on Ethan, let the poor boy go. He's probably getting dizzy from all the running you're doing right now," Blaine tried to reason with the boy.

"No!"

As Ethan ran, Casey was protesting and was beginning to feel sick from the constant rough movement and circles that Ethan was running. He was slowly turning green as the other boy ran faster and faster. David took a glance at the boy's face and saw the color leaving it. He stood still and said with a serious face, "Ethan, put him down,"

Ethan heard the seriousness in David's voice and pouted, but nonetheless dropped Casey. As soon as Casey's feet touched the ground, he ran towards the closest trashcan and threw up into it. Kurt and Seth quickly appeared behind him and rubbed his back soothingly. Casey lifted his head and wiped his mouth with a disgusted face.

"You okay?" the two boys asked him, concerned.

Casey nodded as David quickly handed him a piece of gum. "Thanks."

The head Warbler nodded as Ethan walked up from behind them.

"Sorry Case," he said with a guilty pout, making him look adorable.

Casey shook his head and said, "Its fine. Just don't run in circles next time you do that, which I know you will do." He grinned at Ethan, who gave him a friend grin back. Trent appeared behind the two and laughed. "I think this called for a group hug guys!" He pulled their shoulders together as the other boys laughed and joined in the hug. Soon, all the Warblers were huddled in a group.

"You too, Rach and 'Cedes!"

The two girls, who had been standing awkwardly on the side, looked at each other and laughed. They quickly ran to join in the group hug and soon, it was a big blob of people. Eventually, they all let go and quickly continued with the soccer game.

A few hours later, David, Wes, Nick, Jeff, and Rachel were the only ones still playing, while most of the Warblers were sitting on the sidelines watching the game.

Seth and Mercedes were talking to each other, when Blaine quickly slid over to be next to Kurt.

"Hey there."

The countertenor looked at him and shot him a bright smile.

"Hey yourself."

"I can't believe you actually play Braveheart with us today."

Kurt shrugged.

"I had fun. It wasn't that bad." He turned towards Blaine. "But don't expect it to be happening again soon. I wanted to spend more time with Rach and 'Cedes, too," he added when he saw the sly smile spreading across Blaine's face. The soloist pouted.

"Darn. Oh well, I'll get to see you play next semester, when everyone's required to have PE."

Kurt shot him a look.

"PE? It's required?"

Blaine nodded.

"Everyone is required to change into PE clothes too."

"What? How can I still look fabulous when I'll be wearing a ratty t-shirt and shorts?"

Kurt grimaced and Blaine rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"You'll look fine. You always do."

Kurt blushed and lightly nudged Blaine.

"You shush. You just like checking me out too much," he teased.

Blaine gave him a playful grin and asked, "So what if I do?"

Kurt let out a small laugh.

"So, what do you think of Rachel and Mercedes?"

The two boys quickly glanced at the two girls in question, Rachel chasing after the soccer ball that was being kicked by David and Mercedes still completely engaged in her conversation with Seth.

"They're nice. I think they caught the attention of our friends."

The two males grinned at each other as they took a small glance at David and Wes.

"That, I think they did."

Before Blaine could reply, Jason groaned out loud.

"Ugh, I completely forgot that I still had to finish up Mr. Shay's essay on literary elements."

The people playing soccer ran over to join the group of Warblers on the floor. Flint and Jake looked at Jason and nodded. They, too, had forgotten about the essay. Trent stood up with Casey. "Here, we'll help you guys on it." The other three boys nodded at the two. The group of 5 quickly said their 'see you later's to everyone and soon disappeared inside the school building.

Slowly and slowly, the group of Warblers decreased as the members returned inside the building to finish homework and such. Eventually, it was only just Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David.

"Ugh, I have to finish my math homework. It was nice meeting you two. Come again anytime, alright?" David smiled at the girls, who nodded at him. He quickly gave them kisses on their cheeks and turned around to leave, when Wes called out, "Wait Up!" The Asian Warbler turned towards the girls with a small smile. "He's horrible at math, so it's my duty as his best friend to help him. I'll see you two soon. Laters!" He also quickly gave them each kisses on their cheeks and followed after David.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They glanced at the two girls and smiled. "Movie time?" suggested Kurt. They both smiled and nodded at him, quickly following him back into the building with Blaine.

The group soon spent the rest of the time watching a movie and catching up with each other's lives. Eventually, it was late and the two girls left, promising to visit again soon, seeing as all the Warblers liked them. They also made Kurt promise that he had to call them later that night, to which he happily agreed to. As they were leaving, Blaine watched Kurt, noticing how the two girls made Kurt ecstatic. Seeing his smile, the lead soloist made a mental promise to himself. _'I will make Kurt Hummel smile like that again. Whatever it takes.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Weekend Bonding

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the late update. I've been busy with school and everything. First i wanted to say thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts and everything. I always smile when i get a review. **

**This chapter is from Kurt's view, and I'm pretty sure my writing style is kind of different here. Sorry, i can't help but switch styles when I write. And I suck at transitioning from day to day. But I'm getting better at it.  
><strong>

**I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Sooner than this one. Say, a week, tops.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Maybe one day. But not today.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt'sPOV <strong>

Early Sunday morning, Wes and David called everyone for a Warbler meeting in the common room. Half of the Warblers were groaning from waking up early, and even Thad looked annoyed at being woken up early. In fact, the only people who looked remotely awake were me, Wes, and David. Everyone else was struggling to keep their eyes open and was slumped against something. Or at least, someone- like me. Blaine and Seth were leaning against me and I had my arms wrapped around each of them. Well, one arm was wrapped around Seth. My other arm was gently stroking Blaine's hair. Hey, his hair is _really_ soft. And curly. He left his hair un-gelled again, and I secretly like to think that it was because I told him that I liked his hair curly yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_Rachel and Mercedes had just left and Blaine was sitting on my bed. I sat next to him and looked at his head._

"_You didn't gel your hair today," I mentioned quietly._

_He looked and me and said, "The other guys wouldn't let me._

_I raised my hand to see if he would let me touch it and he nodded. I gently brushed my hand through his soft curls and smiled._

"_I like it this way."_

_Blaine's eyes met mine and we looked at each other. Subconsciously, we both leaned towards each other, and I was mesmerized by his face. His beautiful hazel eyes, his perfect lips, curving into a small smile. He opened his mouth as if to say something, when suddenly, there was a crash from outside. _

"_Get off of me, Jake!"_

"_But this is too fun!"_

_Our eyes averted to the door, but we slowly looked at each other again. He slowly got up, almost seeming like he was reluctant (I mentally cheered at the thought of him possibly being reluctant to leave me), and said, "I better go help them out."_

_He opened the door and we heard Thad's voice call out, "Andy! Don't jump-"_

_There was another small crash that made both of us wince and Blaine walked out the door._

_~End Flashback~_

The sound of Wes's gavel hitting the desk brought me out of my thoughts. Ugh, I hate that gavel. Seriously, Wes is like obsessed with it. He brings it _everywhere_. Once again, two short raps brought me back to reality.

"Warblers! Its weekend bonding time!" called out Wes cheerfully, as he once again hit his gavel against the table.

"Couldn't you have woken us up at noon, like last weekend?" asked Andy with a groan.

"Nope." Another two raps against the table.

There were more groans from around them as I looked curiously at the head table.

"Weekend bonding time?"

"We always hang out for a few hours on the weekend together, even though we already do that during the week, just to 'bond' with each other," said Trent with a yawn.

I nodded in understanding, forming an 'O' with my mouth.

"Last week, we spent hours in your room having a video game competition," added Jeff.

I stared at him.

"In_ my _room?"

"Hey, we didn't break anything. And, you didn't even notice that we used your room.," said Nick.

"Besides, your room is the comfiest," added in Randall.

I wasn't sure whether I was annoyed at them for using my room without asking, or just used to them doing things like that. Instead of calling them out for it, I just rolled my eyes.

"Relax, we didn't look through _all _your stuff," said Jason.

"You were a cute kid, by the way," teased Seth, making reference of a picture of my dad and me taken when I was in elementary school that I had recently added on my desk.

I turned pink as I flicked his head with the hand I was brushing Blaine's curls with. As soon as I did, Blaine mumbled sleepily, "Why'd you stop? That was comforting."

I turned even pinker as I once again put my hand on Blaine's head and stroked his hair.

Wes and David smirked at us from their places at the head table, so I shot them a 'continue-on-with-whatever-you're-doing' look, mixed with a 'say-anything-and-you-die' look. Yeah, I don't know how I managed to pull of that look but I somehow did.

"We're going to the park!" cried David.

"I think Wes getting up so early all the time is getting to David," I mumbled to Seth, who laughed and nodded in return.

"Did we have to get up so early?" Casey asked.

"Yes!" the two boys cried out.

They were once again met with groans.

"The park is emptier in the morning! Everyone change, and let's head to the bus!" said Wes. Everyone got up as I looked around with a confused face.

"Wait, bus? What bus?" I asked.

Blaine, who still looked somewhat tired, yawned and said, "The Warblers have a bus for their own personal use."

I gaped at him. "Personal Use?"

Blaine nodded."Didn't I tell you about that last time?"

"No."

"Yeah, well, I said we were like rock stars didn't I? Thus having our own floor and our own bus."

I grinned in excitement. "I love being a Warbler."

At McKinley, New Directions was at the bottom of the social ladder. I would get shoved towards lockers, pushed in the hallways, and slushied for being gay. Here, the Warblers were at the top and beyond. Everyone looks at me with respect, they practically part ways for us when the Warblers walked by, and they accept me for who I am.

Blaine grinned back as we walked out of the common room.

Within 30 minutes, everyone else was outside. (Okay, I admit that 20 minutes of that time was waiting for me, but hey, I had to look fabulous.) What surprise me was that everyone was actually out of uniform for once.

Blaine, who I had only seen out of uniform once, was wearing a hoodie and jeans that suited him well.

"You look nice," I said to him as we walked down the stairwell.

He glanced at my Marc Jacobs jacket and my white skinny jeans and said, "So do you."

I scoffed and said, "Please, I _always _look nice."

He laughed and said, "Modest, much?"

"Just stating the truth," I grinned back.

We all walked out of the building and towards the parking lot. Suddenly, we stopped. I was about to ask why we stopped, when I glanced up.

"Whoa."

In front of us was a big bus that was painted blue and red, with strips of gold around every edge.

I blinked hard for a few seconds.

"How did I not notice _that_?"

Blaine laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. (I did _not_ mentally squeal. Cough)

"It's usually at the side of the building, but the driver is always around here." (Hey, that's like how Brad is always around. Creepy at how these people are always around for our random use.)

Seth cheerfully skipped over to us and put his hand around my shoulder.

"I'm sitting with you two on the bus."

"Sure?"

We all got onto the bus and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. Not only did the bus have comfortable 3-to-a-row seats, but there was also a table in between each row, and a mini-fridge in the back. It was practically like a tour bus!

Seth dragged Blaine and I towards a row in the middle and I sat in between the two. Wes, David, and Thad sat right in front of us, so that they were facing us. During the ride, they told me some random facts about the Warblers.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the park and everyone was by then, wide awake. We all exited the bus and Randall, Ethan, Andy, and Jake ran towards the play area. Seth and I laughed as practically all the other Warblers followed after them. The entire park was basically empty, save for a few adult morning joggers running around.

We settled down on some swings as everyone else spread themselves along the area. Wes and David were messing around on the see-saw. Randall, Ethan, Andy, and Jake were on the playground and jumping up and down on a bridge in the center of the structure. Trent and Casey were going up and down on the slides, and Nick, Jason, Flint, and Thad were sitting on the merry-go-round, each taking turns spinning the thing. Blaine and Jeff were climbing on the monkey bars.

I raised my eyebrow at the craziness that the Warblers caused. Seth was swinging next to me and was shouting, "Race you, Kurtsie!" I rolled my eyes before joining Seth in pushing myself higher.

Everyone was sitting on the grass surrounding the swing set, all out of breath and laughing a few hours later. By then, the park was full of little kids running around, with parents eyeing us wearily, as if we were going to kidnap their children or something. Seth, at one point during the few hours, had joined everyone in playing tag. (Blaine tried to coax me to join, but I refused. These jeans were _so _not meant for running in.) I was calmly sitting on the swing (Hello, grass stains?) and watched in amusement as some of the Warblers threw grass at each other. Casey rested his head on my lap and Wes called attention to the other Warblers.

"See guys, bonding time is a good time!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jeff threw grass at Wes's head, who threw some grass back in return.

David was about to intercept their grass-throwing, when a new voice interrupted our chatter.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

I looked up to see a tall, handsome honey-blonde male with green eyes standing in front of two other males. Immediately, all the Warblers stiffened and I looked around curiously at them. Casey lifted his head up from my lap and sat straight up, seemingly glaring at the three males. No one said anything, as they all seemed busy staring- or more like glaring at each other, so I decided to cut in.

"Can we help you?"

The blonde's eyes flickered over to me and he looked at me interestedly.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I usually don't give out my name to strangers," I said back to him.

His eyes seemed to gain a glint as he replied, "I go to Dalton. Seeing as your hanging with these boys, -" he said the word 'boys' with disgust "- I take it you're also a Warbler."

I raised one of my eyebrows as I said, "Yes, I am a Warbler. But, you're still a stranger."

His lips quirked up in a smile as he said, "My name is Edan Lewis. I take it that you're the new Warbler that everyone has been talking about."

I nodded and he continued.

"This is Terrence-" he pointed to the male on his left "-and this is Flounder," he pointed to the other male on his right.

"Just go away Edan," said Andy…angrily?

"Not until I get his name."

He looked expectantly at me, so I sighed and reluctantly said, "I'm Kurt."

Edan walked towards me and took my hand. "Well, Kurt," he said, taking my hand and kissing it, "I get the feeling that we'll be meeting again soon." I blushed and he dropped my hand.

He then motioned to Terrence and Flounder, and they walked away, but not before he winked at me.

I sat confused and stared at the Warblers.

"Who the heck was that?"

Blaine moved and sat on the swing next to me and said, "That was Edan Lewis. One of the Vultures from Dalton. The other two are his sidekicks. They're in Vulture too."

"Why did it seem like you all had bad history with them?"

Wes sighed.

"Because we do. We'll tell you about it another day, Kurt. But for now, just stay away from them."

"But why?"

Blaine gently took the hand that Edan held and rubbed it, as if to rub away the kiss.

"Please?" he pleaded, his adorable eyes shining.

All of the Warblers gave me the same pleading eyes that Blaine gave me, so I sighed and said, "Fine. But I expect this story from you guys one day."

Blaine nodded tiredly and we were all silent for a moment.

Suddenly, a loud bell ringing came out of nowhere.

Grins spread across Nick and Jeff's faces as they shouted, "ICE-CREAM!"

After a second, most of the Warblers bounded towards the man handling the ice-cream cart.

Blaine and I remained on the swing set.

"Why do you guys hate Edan?"

"I'll tell you another day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Blaine stood up from the swings and stuck out his hand towards me.

"Let's go get some ice-cream. My treat?"

I contemplated on whether the extra calories were worth it for a moment, when Blaine, who seemed to know what I was thinking, laughed and said, "You'll still look perfect." I smiled at him and gently took his hand and we both walked towards the ice-cream cart.

The rest of the time that we spent at the park was pretty crazy. Jason had somehow managed to gain the attractions of an elderly lady, who kept trying to give him kisses. Not only was the boy horrified, but he ended up hiding in the boys' restroom the remainder time that we were there. Ethan was almost attacked by a dog (Which I later learned that he was afraid of), but luckily Jake managed to save him. Randall got stuck in a tree and it took Thad, Jeff, AND Trent to get him down. They had to coax him with chocolate bars to get him to climb down. He ended up falling on Nick. (Nick was okay, just a bit dizzy.)

At 6 PM sharp, all of the Warblers waiting in the common room, dressed in our uniforms. We sat around as Thad, Wes, and David were discussing something. After a moment, they called our attention and led in the warm-up vocal exercises. I let my voice blend in with the rest of the Warblers' and we got through the warm-ups quickly.

Seth and Casey were standing on either side of me, and Blaine, being the lead soloist, stood at the front of the group. A few times, he would turn around and catch my eye and we'd share a smile, then Wes would slam his gavel to recapture our attention. (We seriously need to get rid of that gavel. I don't care how much he loves it. We **need** to get rid of it.)

Anyways, an hour passed before we finally finished with warm-ups and going through our songs, so most of us sat around to wait for the other hour to pass. We sat around quietly, me to preserve my voice, the other because Wes wouldn't let them play video games before the concert. (Even David was pouting at that) So, it was really only Blaine, Wes, Thad, and Trent talking to each other.

I pulled out an old issue of Vogue and started flipping through the pages. Seth leaned over my shoulder to get a closer look at it with me. Jake leaned over the top of my head from his spot behind the sofa to take a curious glance and said, "Wow, that chick is hot!" when he saw the model on the page. When he said that, the other Warblers (who weren't talking) flocked around me and the magazine.

I sighed as some of them agreed with him and muttered, "You guys are such pigs." Casey flicked my shoulder and said, "Hey, we're teenage boys with hormones. You can't really blame us." I rolled my eyes, so he added, "Besides, if the magazine was filled with muscled men, then you'd be drooling over the models too." I blushed and smacked his shoulder, to which he casually said, "I love you too!" to.

Seth and I shared a look, and I flipped the page. Every time I flipped to a new page with a different model, there was at least one comment about said models. Seth and I continuously shared annoyed glances with each other. At one point, their comments were so frequent, that Wes walked over to us and told them to stop talking to preserve their voices. (To which Randall made a comment that Wes was talking too, so Thad walked over and smacked him across the back of his head. Then the two head boys moved back to their conversation, while Randall rubbed his head grumbling.) There was still inconspicuous nudges and pointing shared among the boys, though.

By 7:45, I was nearly through with the entire magazine and Trent had joined us at some point, while Blaine went to go talk with Wes and Thad. Suddenly, the door to the common room opened and in walked Mr. Larson, my choir teacher (Also my favorite teacher in the entire school), dressed in a nice black suit.

"Birdies! It's nearly time! The auditorium is packed once again, so I hope you're ready to give another heart warming performance!"

I raised my eyebrow when he said 'again' and 'another'. Were the Warblers really _that_ popular? I guess so, judging by the amount of people the auditorium could hold. Yet, another reason to love being a Warbler more. We got up and followed him out the door,

Wow. The auditorium really was packed. We entered through one of the doors, and when we did, it seemed like everybody stood up and clapped for us. I recognized a few students form some of my classes and a few teachers from the school.

The Warblers and I walked onto the stage with smile plastered on our faces, and we took our places on the risers. Wes walked in front of everyone and introduced us.

"Welcome, Parents, Students, and Faculty to the Dalton Academy Annual Fall Concert. I'm proud to introduce the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Hm. I wonder how many times he practiced that in front of the mirror. I mean, he sounded so _confident_ in front of everybody. Just like Blaine.

We began our first song and my eyes did a quick scan over the audience to look for any familiar faces. I didn't expect Dad, Carole, or Finn to be there since they were all busy tonight. I quickly glanced through the middle section and was about to move over to the next section, when a face in the back caught my attention. I quickly looked back and realized that it indeed was who I had thought I saw- Rachel. To her left sat Mercedes.

I looked at the two of them and they shot me smiles when they noticed my attention was fixated on them. I nearly stopped singing for a second, but quickly caught myself. No need to have Wes angry at me for ruining the harmonies. Quickly, I formulated a plan to catch them after the concert and ask them how they found out about it, while I continued to harmonize with the rest of the Warblers. Our group sang as a whole, and at the end of the song, everyone stood up and cheered for us. I saw my two best friends giving me thumbs up signs, so I shot them a toothy grin.

We quickly switched off to our new formation, and I moved to the third row, closer to the front. Blaine moved towards the front of all of us (he was the one who had gotten me a spot near the front- or so Thad tells me. He said that Blaine actually begged them. I refuse to believe that the dapper Blaine would actually beg for something as low as _that_.) and everyone quickly started a melody. Blaine started his solo and we all swayed to the beat of the music. A few times, he would turn and sing to some of the Warblers, and I swear, he turned to me more than anyone else. It could just be my imagination, but seriously, he turned towards me the most.

The rest of the concert continued like that, with Blaine singing most of the solos and the rest of the Warblers swinging in beat with him. At one point, Jeff came out to sing his solo (he finally got his solo after 6 times of auditioning- Blaine told me so) and he absolutely ROCKED it.

At the end of the concert, everyone was filing out of the auditorium. The Warblers continued to stand on stage, as a few of the faculty came onstage to congratulate us. After remembering my plan, I ran offstage to look for Rachel and Mercedes. I thought I heard a few voices calling after me, but I ignored them and continued my search. I mean, no one told me that the Warblers had to stay standing there, so I figured I wouldn't get into too much trouble if I used that as my excuse. Finally, I spotted the two of them by the doorway.

"Rach! 'Cedes!"

My two female best friends turned towards me with smiles on their faces.

"Nice job tonight Kurtsie," said Rachel.

"You guys did a nice job, babe," added Mercedes.

I smiled and thanked them.

"How did you guys even know about the concert anyways? And don't tell me Finn told you because I know that you aren't exactly on speaking terms with him right now," I said, directing the last bit towards Rachel.

"We heard Wesley talk about it yesterday."

"And, there was a sign on a bulletin that we passed by when you gave us a tour of the school."

Oh. That made sense. I was about to answer, when we heard loud footsteps approaching us. Then, Blaine appeared, slightly panting.

"Blaine, are you okay?" I asked with concerned.

He quickly shot me a smile and said, "Are _you _okay? You shot out of the room really quickly."

I looked at him for a second, then laughed.

"Oh. I left quickly because I noticed there two here-" I jabbed my finger in Rachel and Mercedes' direction "-and decided to figure out how they knew about the concert."

Blaine looked up at Rachel and Mercedes as if he didn't see them there earlier. "Hello ladies. Did you enjoy our concert?" he asked dapperly. I internally laughed at his formality. He knew Rachel and Mercedes well enough to be himself, and yet he still chooses to be his gentlemanly self. More the reason to love him by. Ugh, I mean….

My process of thought was interrupted by more footsteps. Then, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff appeared.

"Is everything alright?" asked David.

I laughed once again, and said, "You guys worry way too much."

Blaine interrupted.

"He was going after Rachel and Mercedes, whom he had noticed in the crowd."

They four males turned to the two ladies, who smiled brightly and waved at them. Wes and David immediately pulled them in for hugs, while Nick and Jeff both ruffled their hair affectionately.

"What are you doing here?" Wes asked.

"Spying on the competition of course!" joked Rachel, with a grin to assure us.

Wes stiffened slightly, but noticed she was joking, so he relaxed.

Blaine looked curiously at Wes, but once again our attention was diverted by the sound of footsteps. And a lot of them by the sound of it.

The rest of the Warblers appeared as Mercedes asked David something and engulfed the two girls in affectionate hugs and kisses.

We all walked and talked as the girls complimented us on their performance. Eventually, they had to leave before the school shut the gates at 11pm, and everyone else went of to do their own things, like finishing up unfinished homework and such, while I went to my room to rest.

At lunch the next day, I sat with Thad at one of the tables in the lunch room, when David, Wes, Seth, and Blaine came to us, each holding a tray filled with food. Well, Seth had the same thing I had- a salad and water- while everyone else's tray was filled with food.

"So Kurt…."

I glanced up at Wes and shot him a curious glance.

"…Can I have Rachel's number?"

Blinking hard, I was silent for a moment. Then, my face turned into a smirk as I looked at my Asian best friend.

"Is there a reason why you would like her number?"

"….She seems cool."

"Is that the _only_ reason why?"

"Maybe."

David laughed and said, "Can I have Mercedes' number? In fact, can I have Rachel's too? I owe her another soccer match,"

Wes nodded in agreement and Seth looked thoughtful.

"You should probably give their numbers to the rest of the Warblers too. Everyone really liked them."

"You guys just liked our cooking."

Blaine grinned and nudged me with his elbow.

"Thinking about making us breakfast again?"

I rolled my eyes and lightly flicked his shoulder.

"Nah. Too much work."

He faked a gasp.

"Too much work? Kurt Hummel, you sir, are getting lazy."

"Me? Lazy?" I scoffed at him. He laughed at me I turned to Wes and David. "I'll give you their numbers later. The other guys are probably going to ask for it too, so might as well give it all at the same time."

They nodded and ate their lunch, and the rest of the lunch period was spent talking about the math teacher Mr. Gray's' new haircut.

That afternoon, I was studying in the library during my free period- which was last period for me. Seth was sitting next to me, and all the other Warblers were in class- well, excluding Jason and Ethan, who had free periods too. But the latter two were who knows were. The bell rang, signaling the end of school, and we picked up our books and walked towards the door. Along the way to the dorms, we were joined by Thad and Randall, who shared a last period class together.

As soon as we reached the common room, I immediately spotted Blaine's black gelled hair (Yes, he gelled it again, much to my distaste) and took a seat next to him. We exchanged hellos and as soon as we did, Wes and David walked in together. Everyone else was already in the room by this time, so the two took their spots at the head of the room and began the meeting.

Near the end of the meeting, after Wes congratulated our performance and we began to discuss the set list for Sectionals, I remembered my promise to him and David. So, I raised my hand.

"Warbler Kurt?"

"You guys wanted the numbers of Rachel and Mercedes?"

Wes and David looked at each other.

"Now's really not the ti-"

"It's either now or never."

An alarmed look flashed over Wes's face and he answered quickly.

"Fine."

I smirked at them and turned towards everyone else.

"You guys know Rachel and Mercedes, the two ladies who were here on Saturday and Sunday. Since you all got along with them, I asked them if I could give you guys their numbers and they agreed."

I gave the Warblers their numbers and they all added it into their phones. Then, I went back to my seat and Wes continued on with the remainder of the meeting.

I was sitting in my room studying with Casey, Jason, and Andy for the math test we had in Mr. Carter's class the next day on Wednesday. It was after practice, so I thought the rest of the studying period would remain undisturbed. Of course, being with the Warblers, I was wrong.

David slammed open my door and came in running, holding sticks of some sort. He jumped on my and knocked me off my bed, shouting, "Kurtsie! Kurtsie! Look what I've got!" He practically shoved the two sticks into my face and I realized that he was holding two glow sticks. Blaine, who has come running after David, along with Wes, Seth, Nick, Jeff, and Thad, helped me to my feet. "They're glow sticks," I said, looking carefully at them. After all, you never know what to expect with these guys. Once they gave me an Easter egg and told me that there was a prize inside, and when I tried to open it, it exploded. Yes, it literally _exploded. _

David was bouncing up and down as he said, "I know!" Seth shot me an apologetic look and said, "Sorry, we tried to calm him, but he has a creepy obsession with glowing stuff. Like Wes's obsession with gavels-OW!" Wes had heard the ending of Seth's comment and whipped his gavel out of nowhere, launching it at him. It hit Seth right on the shoulder. I quietly giggled at him as Nick and Jeff leaned over my textbook.

"Ew, math!" said Jeff as he crinkled his nose in disgust. Nick nodded in agreement next to him and proceeded to shut Casey, Jason, and Andy's textbooks shut. Casey started protesting and Thad walked over to my tv set. "Let's watch a movie instead." Jason and Andy immediately agreed, trying to get out of studying. I opened my mouth to say disagree, when my phone rang.

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!_

"It's Rachel," I said, as I reached for my phone on the edge of my bed. "How do you know?" asked Wes. "Personalized ringtone." "What's mine?" asked Blaine. I winked at him and said, "That's for me to know and you to not." He pouted as I answered the call on speaker.

"Hey Rachel!"

"_Kurtsie!"_

"Yeah?"

"_Can we come over?"_

"Well, there's this test I-"

"_Too late boo, we're already walking down the hallway." _Mercedes voice chimed from the phone.

"What was the point of calling me then?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just thought you'd want a heads up," said Mercedes as she walked into my room with Rachel following behind her. I hung up my phone and sighed as David bounced up to them to show his glow sticks.

"We were just going to watch a movie," mentioned Jason.

The two smiled and flopped onto one of the sofas. The rest of the guys joined them as Thad put in one of the movies and Seth grabbed some of my snacks from my snack drawer. I was about to protest, when Blaine suddenly grabbed my waist. "You studied enough. Relax," he said as he led me to where everyone else was. I let out a breath and gave him a small smile. "Fine, but if I fail, I'm blaming all of you." He grinned back at me and said, "That's perfectly fine. Now relax." He sat and patted the spot next to him. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him, watching as he joined the others in conversation as the opening credits rolled on.

I better not fail that math test.


	5. Chapter 5: Practice Time

**Hey Guys!**

** I'm so sorry that i didn't get this up in a week like i said. My teachers had given me way too much projects for me to manage. But, it's summer now, so be expecting quicker updates. And I seriously feel guilty about not updating on time like i said, so I'll make it up to you guys somehow. **

**I'd also like to thank the wonderful reviews you guys gave me. Seriously, they gave me the inspiration to continue to type this, because i get distracted way too easily.**

**Next chapter should be up real soon, because it's been on my mind for a while. Be expecting it in less time than it took for this chapter to come out.  
><strong>

**And, I have another story idea (Well, it was in my head before i even posted this story) and it's going to be a good one. But i don't plan on posting it for a while. But i might give a preview as part of my 'sorry' for posting so late. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>XXX- Linebreak Change Scene  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt'sPOV<strong>

The rest of the week passed by quickly. On Friday, Rachel and Mercedes had slept over once again and stayed for the weekend to hang out with the Warblers. Even though they didn't know the girls as well as I did, the Warblers all considered them close after spending the weekend together. I was glad that my favorite people were close to each other.

When Rachel and Mercedes left on Sunday evening though, Wes turned psycho-maniac on us.

_~Flashback~_

_Everyone was hanging around my room again on Sunday night, when Rachel glanced at the time. She sat up quickly from her spot resting on Casey's stomach._

"_Shoot! We have to go before they lock the gates. We'll see you on Wednesday guys!"_

_She grabbed Mercedes' arm and grabbed her car keys, before waving quickly to the rest of the Warblers, giving me a kiss to the cheek, and rushing out of the room. I smiled at the doorway as I leaned my head back against the headboard of my bed. I closed my eyes for a second, when suddenly I felt someone move in front of me. I opened one eye and looked Wes in the eye. "Yes?" He had scary glint in his eye and grabbed my arm._

"_We only have one week left until Sectionals!"_

"_Yes, and that's why we've been practicing for it." Wes is way too into the Warblers. At the meetings, he's a completely serious and uptight guy. Anytime else, he's a crazy, fun-loving guy._

_His eyes seemed to glint even more._

"_No, we need __**more**__ time to practice."_

_I shot a slightly panicked look over at Blaine. Suddenly, Wes grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. "Practice in the common rooms, RIGHT NOW!" I felt Seth pull on my other hand (I know it was him because he's the only other Warbler I know with hands as soft as mine), but Wes' grip tightened even more._

_And so, we ended up practicing our songs for Sectionals until half the Warblers could barely stand up from exhaustion._

_~End Flashback~_

I was sitting on one of the chairs in the common room listening to Wes drone on and on about how New Directions was probably going to give a perfect performance (which they probably haven't even planned yet) on Wednesday afternoon. I stifled a yawn as Wes called us to our positions for 'Hey Soul Sister.' I stood in my spot near the back of the formation as Blaine began to sing and we harmonized with him.

I nearly yawned again while singing because the way the Warblers performed for competition was completely different from the way New Directions performed. I mean, with New Directions, we had a lot of dancing and even though it was choppy sometimes, we still had a lot of fun with it. With the Warblers, all we did was stand in formation and sing. Not even swaying like they did in teenage dream. No snapping either. Just singing. And if we were one toe out of formation, Wes would threaten us with his gavel. Well, the only one who really moved was Blaine and that was because he had the solo.

"Stop! Stop! The Harmonies have to be louder guys! "

Ugh, Wes was beginning to get on my nerves. In front, Blaine turned around and looked at us. His eye caught mine for a moment and I mimicked choking Wes, who was yelling at Randall for some unknown reason. He stifled a laugh and I grinned back at him.

"Let's take it from the top!"

I groaned out loud this time, along with a few other Warblers. Wes turned around like he was about to yell at us some more, when Blaine pulled on his sleeve. He whispered something over to Wes and I glanced up at him, curious to know what he was telling to Wes. As I moved my head, I noticed the door to the practice room was slight ajar and at the foot of the door, there was a small peak of yellow. What was that? I squinted at it, trying to figure out what it was, when Wes called my name and I looked over at him.

"Kurt, come here."

I gave him a confused look and walked in front of him.

"Yes?"

"You and I are switching spots."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" He opened his mouth, but Blaine nudged him and I looked over at my best friend. He gave me a sheepish grin as Wes said, "You're just going to switch spots with me. No questions asked." "Okay, then?" I moved into Wes's position as he moved into mine.

"Once more," Wes then said.

There were groans once again, but nonetheless, we started the harmonies and Blaine began to sing again. At the end of the song, Wes finally let us sit down and take a break. As I was sitting down, I remembered what I saw earlier at the door and turned around to look for it. When my eyes landed on the door, I squinted at it. Then, I realized that the yellow was gone. Huh, must have been a figment of my imagination?

"What are you looking at, Kurt?"

I turned my head to face Seth, who had asked me the question.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something."

Wes called for our attention and said, "Alright Warblers, since the last performance was the best we've done all day, we'll end practice for the day right now. But I expect you all in here on time tomorrow morning. You're all dismissed."

Everyone cheered as most of the Warblers filed out of the room, presumably to do their homework. I stood up and grabbed my bag. Blaine was talking to Wes and David, so I gave him a nod, although he probably didn't see it, and left the room. As I stepped outside, I heard footsteps quickly following me. I turned around. It was Seth.

"Hey," I said. "We're hanging out in your room, remember?" he replied. I paused. Oh, yeah. I thought I was forgetting something. Seth and I had both finished our homework in our free period, so we decided that we would hang out together after Warbler practice. I nodded at him as we both headed towards my room. I opened my door and stepped inside.

Then I froze and blinked.

"Rachel? Mercedes?"

The two girls were sitting on my bed talking about something quietly. When they heard me call out their names, their heads shot up and they both looked at me. "Hey Kurt! Hey Seth!" said Mercedes. Rachel gave her a worried glance as she said, "Hey guys."

I gave her a concerned glance. "What's wrong Rach?"

This time, both she and Mercedes glanced at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. Finally, they both nodded at each other as Seth and I exchanged confused glances towards each other.

"Kurt, Seth…..You guys are performing 'Hey Soul Sister' for Sectionals aren't you?"

I froze and stared at them in shock, as Seth answered way too quickly, "No!"

"You guys are," said Mercedes.

"We saw you," added Rachel.

I stayed frozen, but something processed in my mind. "So you were the yellow thing outside the common room!"

I glanced at their shoes, which had been placed on the side of my bed, and finally noticed that the tips of Rachel's shoes were painted neon yellow.

Rachel sighed. "Kurt, if you guys perform like that, then you guys are going to lose."

What? My head snapped up and I looked at my best friends.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Seth.

They glanced at each other again.

"Mr. Schuester plans on using Mike and Brittany's dancing skills to our advantage."

"Wait, what?"

Rachel put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look Kurt, I know I may come off as an annoying stuck-up diva sometimes, but I love you guys and I know how much this means to you guys."

"But you're risking your chances too!"

"In technicality, we were spying on you guys."

Mercedes cut in. "And like Rachel said, we really like you guys. We don't want to give you a reason to hate us."

Rachel nodded. "Just" she took a breath, "try to understand our reasoning. If you were put in our place, wouldn't you do something like that too? Friends before competition."

Seth and I looked at each other and thought about it, then finally nodded at each other, then the two females.

"Yeah, I get where you're coming from. Thanks guys."

Seth nodded again, and Mercedes suddenly sat up.

"Can we keep this between ourselves? I mean, tell the Warblers to add in some dancing, but can you keep the fact that we saw you guys perform a secret from them? We're not going to tell New Directions about your song."

We gave her curious glances, except Rachel, who understood her reasoning.

"Knowing Wes, he'd try to change the entire performance and if that would happen, you guys would lose for sure because you wouldn't be ready." Rachel explained.

"But New Directions was able to piece together something in an hour during Sectionals," I pointed out.

Seth answered this time. "True, but we're an acapella group, so it's harder for us to put things together. I get what you two are saying."

Finally, I nodded and said, "Alright, we'll keep this a secret."

Seth interrupted. "Can we look at your Vogue magazine now? Ethan grabbed mine the other day and I don't know where he put it. And there was this awesome hat that I wanted to show you."

I laughed and said, "Sure."

I grabbed my magazine while Rachel, Mercedes, and Seth laid down on my bed, making themselves comfortable. I squeezed into the middle of them

XXX

About an hour later, Mercedes was sleeping on my sofa and Rachel was sitting in front of my vanity as I messed with her hair. Seth had gone to the kitchen to grab a drink.

After a few minutes, my door burst open and Seth walked in holding a glass of orange juice. He shut the door and stood there for a moment, looking at what I had done with Rachel's hair (It was in two braided pigtails).

Suddenly, my door burst open again, except this time, it hit Seth's arm, the one he was holding his glass with, and suddenly, I found myself covered in orange juice.

Randall popped open from behind the door, saying, "Kurt, I need help with my French homework. Monsieur Martin didn't even explain this stuff to us." He glanced around the room for a second, then his eyes fell upon me, still standing behind Rachel, covered in orange juice.

"What happened?"

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the ground, completely thankful that none of the juice spilled onto my carpet.

"This is why you're supposed to knock before coming in."

Seth was still standing in front of the door, completely frozen, while Randall slowly backed out of the room and said, "I'll come back later. Hey Rachel!" He then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The loud slam must have brought Seth to his senses, because he started apologizing to us profusely. I looked over at Rachel and saw that she was also covered in orange juice, although she wasn't as covered to my extent as I was. "Its fine Seth," we both said. "It was an accident," I added.

"I think I want to change out of this," said Rachel, as she looked at her stained shirt. I agreed with her.

"At least I now have an excuse to get out of this uniform," I said.

I quickly walked over to my closet and pulled out a new outfit and a shirt and jeans for Rachel to wear.

"I think I'll shower too. This orange juice is staining my skin," I said, pulling my damp dress-shirt away from my skin.

Rachel nodded. "I think I'll just change. It didn't get me anywhere except for the outside of my clothes."

We both headed towards my bathroom, when I saw Seth giving me an odd look.

"Is something wrong Seth?"

"You both are going into the bathroom together?"

"Yes."

"And you're going to be showing while she changes?"

"Yes?" Where was he going with this?

"So you're going to be _naked _and she's going to be _practically naked._"

Oh. I get it now. Really Seth? _Really?_

"Seth, in case you forgot, I'm gay."

"And you guys don't care if you're in the same room changing together?"

Rachel shook her head.

"It's not like he's going to rape me or anything. We're just going to change out of these clothes. Besides, the shower has a curtain."

"The curtain is basically _see-through ._"

I sighed. "Seth, you're being way too paranoid. We trust each other."

Seth still had a semi-shocked face on, so I just laughed and ruffled his hair.

**Seth'sPOV**

Wow, Kurt and Rachel are so trusting of each other. Sure, he's gay, I understand that. But at my middle school, when we had to change for PE, the guys would never let me change in the boys' locker room, and even the girls didn't want me in their locker room. They thought I would, like, rape them or something. So, I was forced to change in the restrooms outside of the gym.

Kurt and Rachel walked to the restroom and I heard the water go on after a few minutes.

After a few seconds, I heard Rachel shriek and immediately turned to the restroom door. Instead of hearing more shouts and screams, though, I heard laughter.

"Kurt, there's no need to splash me."

"I didn't do it!"

"Liar! You're the only person in here!"

"You can't prove it!"

I laughed and relaxed, making a seat next to Mercedes' sleeping form. Another minute passed, when there was a noise from the restroom again. This time, it didn't sound like anything bad. In fact, it was actually a bit soothing.

Rachel slowly began to sing from behind the closed door.

_It won't be easy  
>You'll think it strange<br>When I try to explain how I feel  
>That I still need your love<br>After all that I've done  
>You won't believe me<br>All you will see  
>Is a girl you once knew<br>Although she's dressed up to the nines  
>At sixes and sevens with you<em>

Wow, she sounded amazing. I heard Kurt chuckle and say, "Really, Rachel? 'Don't Cry For Me, Argentina'?" Rachel giggled and said, "Yes, now join me!" She then continued to sing.

I had to let it happen  
>I had to change<p>

This time, a new voice took over the lyrics and my mouth fell open when I heard it.

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
>Looking out of the window<br>Staying out of the sun  
>So I chose freedom<br>Running around trying everything new_

That couldn't be Kurt! Could it? Holy-! It sounded so angelic! My mind almost couldn't fathom that the voice really did belong to Kurt. Damn Kurt! What have you been hiding from us?

Rachel's voice cut in for the next part.

_But nothing impressed me at all  
>I never expected it too<em>

Kurt and Rachel both took over the chorus and I marveled at how wonderful they sounded. Seriously, where has Kurt been hiding his wonderful voice? The Warblers could go so far with his voice! I can't wait to tell Wes that Kurt _really was_ a countertenor. (He didn't believe Kurt when he told him, but didn't say anything about it because Blaine had dragged him away before he said anything.)

_Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance<em>

_Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance<em>

Their voices flowed magically and I moved closer to the door to hear their voices better.

_Have I said to much?  
>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you<br>But all you have to do  
>Is look at me to know<br>That every word is true_

They sang the last line together and held the ending note. I clapped as they ended the song and Rachel walked out of the bathroom, dressed in new clothes. She giggled when she saw me clapping.

A few moments later, Kurt came out and I immediately grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Where have you been hiding that wonderful voice?"

"My mouth?" he answered, slightly confused but smirking.

"You should sing more solos! Seriously, with a voice like that, the Warblers can seriously go far."

"Tell that to Wes. He's not going to change any solos this close to Sectionals."

I paused. "You've got a point."

Rachel popped in between us.

"I want some frozen yogurt guys!"

"There's vegan frozen yogurt?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Now let's go! I want some!"

Kurt laughed and said, "Fine. Let's go wake up 'Cedes." He walked over to the sleeping figure and shook her gently.

Mercedes slowly stirred and asked, "Hm?"

"Wake up, sweetheart. We're going out for some frozen yogurt. Do you want to come?"

She tiredly sat up and nodded her head, while rubbing her eyes.

Kurt went to grab his keys, while I quickly went to grab my coat from my room.

The three of them were waiting at the end of the hall when I walked out of my room. We were about to walk towards the staircase, when Ethan and Jason (who both had free periods as their last, like Kurt and I did, so they most likely already finished their homework too) suddenly appeared out of Wes and David's room.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Jason.

"Getting some froyo," said Rachel.

"I wanna come!" he said.

"Me too! Wes and David just kicked us out of their room so they could finish their homework. I think the other Warblers are starting to gather in there for a homework party," said Ethan, wrinkling his nose when he said homework the first time.

"Sure," I said. I turned to Kurt. "There's enough room in your car right?"

Kurt nodded, so they cheered and we all walked down to Kurt's car in the student parking lot.

"I call shotgun!" I shouted, causing Jason and Ethan to pout, while Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes laughed at me. We clambered into the car and in less than 15 minutes, we were outside the yogurt place.

As we stood by the counter, Rachel looked at us. "Should we bring back some frozen yogurt for the others?"

Jason shrugged. "Why not?"

Soon, we were carrying a bunch of containers filled with frozen yogurt back to Dalton. Well, Mercedes and I were carrying them. Ethan had thrown Rachel over his shoulder and raced towards the building, while Kurt chased after him to let Rachel down. Jason was casually eating his own cup of froyo.

"Aren't you going to help?" I said to him.

"Nah."

Mercedes whacked him on the head with her free hand, so raised his arms in surrender and said, "Fine, fine." So, we both placed most of the containers in his hands, then proceeded to high five each other with smirks on our faces. He groaned, but nonetheless followed us as we walked to top floor of the building.

"Everyone is in David's room still," said Kurt, still chasing after Ethan, as we walked by him. "Ethan, no!"

I walked towards David's room (Also Wes' because the two of them share) and opened the door. We were greeted by the rest of the Warblers, who were all sitting around the room surrounded by textbooks and papers and such.

"We brought goodies," said Kurt, who seemed to have lost Ethan and just gave up, walking into the room behind us. Blaine immediately got up from his place at the edge of Wes's bed and hugged Kurt, who blushed lightly. I smirked at him as I held out one of the frozen yogurt cups to Wes. "Wes, put this on the table. It's Rachel's," I told him. He nodded and put it next to him on the table.

Jason put the rest of the cups on the floor, as the other Warblers got up and eagerly got them. I passed Mercedes and Kurt theirs, and we took a seat at the edge of David's bed.

"How much homework can you guys possibly have?"

"A lot," groaned Nick. There were nods of agreement and Kurt and I smirked at them, happy that we both had free period to finish off our homework.

"Kurt, can you help me on my French homework now?" asked Randall. Kurt nodded and moved over to him, when suddenly Ethan appeared at the doorway.

He ran into the room still carrying Rachel, then he tossed her onto Wes' bed, where Wes was studying. Rachel rolled over Wes' papers, then hit the wall slightly and fell flat onto her back. "Ow," she groaned, as Ethan casually flopped onto the space next to David on his bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Wes, looking at Rachel in concern. Well, we were all looking at her in concern, but Wes was the first person to ask about her well-being.

"Yes," was her answer. "Next time, we're not letting Ethan eat any of the froyo until we get _back_ from the yogurt place. And I'm standing safely a mile away from him."

We all chuckled at her, Wes helping her up slightly so that her head was resting against his legs. He then grabbed her yogurt and passed it to her. She sat up quickly and grabbed it, looking eager like a child. "Mh," she said, scooping the froyo into her mouth.

"You guys are my life savers," said Trent, eating his frozen yogurt with a happy smile.

The others nodded in agreement, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"You people are way too easy to satisfy."

A little while passed as the rest of the Warblers finished their yogurt and continued with their homework. Jason was sprawled across one of the computer chairs, fast asleep, while Ethan was resting comfortably against him with his eyes closed. Kurt was still helping Randall, while Mercedes was helping proofread David's history report. Rachel and I were sitting on Wes's bed against the wall, playing rock-paper-scissors. Of course, I was winning against her.

She pouted as I won against her again, when Jeff shut his textbook close.

"Alright, my mind is beginning to ache from so much reading. I need a distraction."

Everyone glanced at each other.

"NERF FIGHT!"

Suddenly, everyone burst out Nerf guns as Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes dropped their jaws at the spontaneous-ness. Everyone began to shoot at each other as I ducked towards Kurt and Mercedes, dragging Rachel along with me.

"This happens a lot," I explained to them.

"So everyone just carries around a Nerf gun?"

"It's kind of Warbler tradition."

Wes popped out of nowhere. "They used to use paintball guns back in 1987, but it was too messy and really hurt when you were hit. So they changed it up a few years ago, in 1995."

Kurt stared at him and muttered something under his breath, sounding something like "…knows way too much about traditions. Freakin' nerd…"

I laughed and winked at him while nodding my head. He grinned back, knowing I'd heard his mumbles.

"We'd better escape to your room before they go all out across the entire floor," I said to Kurt, loud enough for Rachel and Mercedes to hear. Wes had dove back into the game.

We quietly snuck out of the room and into Kurt's. To my surprise, Kurt reached into his closet and pulled out two Nerf guns. He tossed them to Rachel and Mercedes as I gawked at him. He noticed my stare as he pulled out another Nerf gun for himself and shut his closet door.

"Blame Noah."

I grew curious, but didn't push on it, knowing he'd eventually explain to me.

We slowly pushed the door open, and saw that the Nerf fight had spread out of David and Wes's room. We all caught each other's eye and grinned.

"One," I mouthed to them.

"Two," mouthed Kurt with a smirk.

"Three!" Rachel and Mercedes both shouted, and we all pushed the door open.

We rushed into the action with big smiles on our faces.

XxX

Two hours of Nerf fights and screaming later, everyone collapsed in the common room. Nick, Jeff, Thad, Casey, and Flint were in a dog-pile on the floor, while Randall and Ethan were messing around at the edge of one of the couches. Andy, Jake, and Jason were discussing something that was probably videogames, and Trent had fallen asleep. Blaine was sitting on the couch with Kurt resting against his shoulder and they were laughing about something. Rachel, Wes, Mercedes, and David were talking with each other and I smirked at them, observing the way that Wes was sitting _really close_ to Rachel and David had his arm _around Mercedes' shoulders. _No, I'm not being a creepy. I was just sitting and looking around. Seriously.

Mercedes took a glance at the clock and suddenly nudged Rachel. They both groaned and got up.

"We have to go," said Mercedes. "They close the gates earlier on schooldays."

They got up and said bye to everyone, giving us all kisses on our cheeks. I swear I saw Wes and David blush. _"Blackmail_," I thought, giving a wicked grin inside.

A few minutes after the girls left, Wes called out to us.

"Guys, remember we have practice tomorrow morning. Don't be late!"

Soon everyone was leaving the room to rest. Before I left, though, I caught Kurt's eye and we both nodded solemnly to each other. We would tell Wes to add dancing to our steps tomorrow morning.

XxX

Early the next morning, Kurt and I were standing outside of Wes and David's room. We both glanced at each other and gulped. Wes was scary when it came to the Warblers. No doubt about it.

Kurt stepped forward and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Wes appeared at the doorway straightening his tie. "Yes?"

We glanced at each other again.

"There's something we need to tell you," I said.

"What?"

"We need to add movement into 'Hey Soul Sister'. And by movement, we mean dancing."

Wes froze, and fixated his gaze on us. "Why is that?" he asked with a serious expression that slightly looked a bit psychotic. See? Scary Wes.

Kurt sighed, unaffected by Wes's expression. "Knowing Mr. Schuester, he'd try to use the competition's weaknesses against them."

"And how would he know that not dancing was one of our weaknesses?"

"He could probably assume that since we're an acapella group, we won't be doing any serious dancing."

He gazed hard at us, and I gulped, because I was never on Wes's end of his evil stare. Kurt, on the other hand, seemed not affected at all by Wes's look.

"And you chose to tell this to us _now_? Two days away from competition?" Uh-oh. He seemed annoyed at us now. This is not good. Not good at all.

We had another glance at each other.

"I didn't think of it until last night. I told Seth because he was in my room helping me sort out stuff in my room."

"Why didn't you tell me last night then?" Okay, he was definitely angry now. I backed up slightly. Kurt didn't even react to Wes's raised voice. How can he keep so calm at a time like this?

"It was late. You were probably asleep." He raised his head and looked Wes straight in the eye while saying it. Damn, kid has guts. Wes frightens all the Warblers when he's in head council mode. Plus, he has that gavel. Trust me, its gone flying when Wes was in a rage a few times. Not Pretty. Not pretty at all.

"You could have woken me up!"

There was noise behind me and I heard a voice ask, "What's going on?"

I turned around, while Kurt and Wes stayed still, talking with each other heatedly and seemed to not have heard the voice.

"Morning Blaine!" I said to our dapper soloist, who was still in sweats and a t-shirt (His pajamas) and looking extremely tired.

"Morning Seth. Why did I hear yelling out here?"

"Oh, that's just Wes and Kurt." He seemed to wake up when I said Kurt's name.

"Kurt? Where is he? Wait, he and Wes and arguing?" He looked concerned for Kurt's wellbeing.

I moved off to the side so that he could see Kurt and said, "Yeah. Just Warbler business to take care of."

He looked curious, but Wes suddenly turned around and slammed his door shut, while Kurt rubbed his temples tiredly. "Wes seriously needs to get laid. He's _way_ too uptight."

I chuckled as Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. He started laughing quietly too, and Kurt finally looked up to the new sound.

"Blaine, I didn't see you there," he said, starting to blush slightly.

Blaine just grinned at him.

Then, Kurt seemed to notice Blaine's outfit. "Nice pajamas."

This time, it was Blaine's turn to blush. Oh boy, those two are way too obvious. They need to get together soon, before one of them cracks from sexual frustration.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Blaine by his shoulders and pushed him towards his door. "Go change. Practice starts in 15 minutes." I stuck my arm out to Kurt. "Coffee, good sir?" He nodded and ruffled Blaine's un-gelled curls before taking my arm. We walked towards the kitchen and I turned back for a minute, seeing Blaine's dopey grin. Yeah, they need to get together soon.

XxX

"….So now we're adding dance steps to 'Hey Soul Sister' because _someone _didn't tell us about it before," Wes was telling us, looking pointedly at Kurt.

"I told you, I didn't think about it until last night!" countered Kurt, slightly annoyed.

"You could have woken me up!" was his irritated reply.

Kurt looked like he was about to stab Wes with something, so Blaine quickly stood up. "Why don't we start adding the dance steps in right now?"

Before Wes could retort something, that was probably more stuff to yell at Kurt with, David cut in and said, "That's a wonderful idea. Everybody, get in formation!"

Everybody gave a sigh of relief and Kurt mouthed 'thank you' to David and Blaine, to which they both nodded back at him. I patted him gently on the shoulder as we got up from our seats and he pouted at me, probably because I didn't help. Hey, he was doing fine by himself. Besides, Wes seriously scares me.

"Okay, so when Blaine sings….."

Wes began to give us instructions, with the rest of the Warblers throwing a few suggestions every now and then.

And that's how we spent the rest of the practices until Saturday- perfecting our dance moves. Well, not really dance moves, more like stepping and snapping and stuff. But at least it was better than how we originally sang the song.

Sectionals, here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Sectionals!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6: Sectionals Part 1

**Bonjour Everyone! New Chapter is up! I'm also halfway through with the next chapter, so be expecting that soon. Yeah, i keep saying to expect things and end up taking a long time, so i apologize for that. But i will have the next chapter up by at least July 20th. I pinky promise. And I never break pinky promises.  
><strong>

**I would also like to give special thanks to: go random peeps, Elle Loves Glee, kubirox555, and Mandykur for giving me PMs with ideas and reminded me to post. Because honestly, if someone didn't remind me, then i would probably never post at all. Yeah, i'm very forgetful.**

**More Shout Outs to my Reviewers! : Lily887787, Vamp gyrl, Elle Loves Glee, Gleefan, xxshawneexx, jtangel, dreamer 3097, PakiNoor, PuckleberryShipper326, VemArJag, Skittles713, DontStopBelieving, snowy-naru08 , njferrell , Frances**

**I just wanted to say how much i appreciate the reviews you guys give me, because they really make my day. So thanks! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt'sPOV<strong>

Early Saturday morning, I was sitting in front of my vanity humming along with Pavarotti's chirps. The Warblers weren't required to meet for about another hour or two, since Sectionals started in mid- afternoon. Everybody else was probably still asleep. Well, except for Wes. Then again, when is Wes ever asleep this early in the morning? I've heard from David and Blaine that the only time that Wes slept in on a weekend was after he crashed from drinking like 12 cans of Red Bull. I could only imagine what the Warblers had to deal with having Wes on high from Red Bull. Laughing to myself, I turned in my chair and gently stroked Pav through his cage.

"You're so cheery today, Pav. Is it because it's Sectionals today?" I cooed to him. He chirped back cheerfully and I smiled. Guess Pav could feel my excitement too. I turned back to my mirror one more time and wiped off some stray moisturizer from my cheek. There, finally done with my morning moisturizing. Now what should I do for the next hour? Practice? Nah, Wes has already made us practice enough this week. I swear he almost threw his gavel at us once.

Seth suddenly came rushing through my door. What the heck? Why is he- "Kurt! Help get this off me!" He fell to his knees in front of me as I eyed him cautiously.

I began to pull off what seemed to be like a big pile of fluffy-ness off his head. "What the heck is this?" I asked when I finally got most of it off his head and was now picking small pieces of its remain of his head.

"No one knows. It's one of Nick and Jeff's traditions before a competition."

"To put fluffy-ness on everyone's head?" Okay, now that was just weird. Not that the Warblers aren't already weird enough without their traditions.

Seth nodded. "Well, not everyone's head. Just on a few people's heads. Last year they got Casey, Trent, Flint, and uh-"

"David," came Blaine's voice from the doorway. We both quickly turned around and I had to stifle a laugh when I did.

"Nice hat." I couldn't help but smirk at him while he scowled at me. "Help me," he said while pouting slightly. Damn puppy eyes. Ugh, fine. "Come here," I ordered him while laughing slightly to myself, and he walked over to me. I began to pull off the file of fluff from his head, with Seth quickly joining me.

"Seriously guys, what the heck is this stuff?" I said, looking at the multicolored who-knows-what in my hand.

"They're stupid feathers," Blaine grumbled, while trying to pick out some from his hair. I took a closer glance at the stuff and finally recognized them. Wow, they _are_ feathers. How could I not notice that? I use feathers all the time for my craft projects.

"They messed up my hair," pouted Seth. I rolled my eyes as I continued to pick out pieces of feathers from Blaine's hair. "Ugh, my gel is messed up now," I heard Blaine groan from under my hands. One again I rolled my eyes.

I got up from my seat. "Seth, go to my bathroom," I said to Seth, then turned to Blaine. "Blaine, honey, go get your hair gel, then come back in here and go to my bathroom too." Whoops, that 'honey' accidently slipped out of my mouth. Oh well, instead of blushing about it like I usually would, there was no time to panic about something like that right now when Sectionals was just a few hours away.

"But Kurt-"

"Go!" I said, pushing Blaine towards my door, then getting up and walking to my bathroom. Seth joined me in the seconds later, just as I pushed my vanity chair against the sink.

"Sit," I told Seth. He did so as I got a towel and put it on the edge of the sink. "Lean back." Once again, he listened and leaned back onto the towel with his head underneath the sink and I put another towel over his chest as to not get his uniform wet. I quickly turned on the water and hummed quietly as I began to get the rest of the feathers out of his hair. After a minute or two, the rest of the feathers were out of his hair and he sat up. I tossed him a new towel to dry his hair with, just as Blaine walked into my bathroom looking like a small confused puppy. Cute.

"You," I said, pointing to him, "sit here." I turned to Seth. "Go find Nick and Jeff before we end up with another hair disaster" He nodded and quickly left the room, while I turned back to Blaine. "Lean back," I ordered him and he did so. I put a cover on top of him and quickly turned on the water. I let the water rinse over his hair for a second, before groaning.

"Blaine, you're only supposed to use a little bit of hair gel, not a handful."

"I don't-"

"Blaine, you're talking to a boy who has _seen_ how much gel you've put in your hair before."

"You should have commented last time then!"

"I did! Then we were late for first (period) because you began a rant about how much hair gel you need to keep your curls tame."

He didn't answer as I began to run my fingers through his hair, trying to thoroughly washing out all the gel from his hair. It still wouldn't come out. "I'm using shampoo in your hair." I grabbed my shampoo bottle and put some on my fingers. Finally, I was getting some of the hair gel out of his hair. I picked out excess feathers and finally got the hair gel out of his hair after a few minutes.

Grabbing a towel, I helped him dry his hair off a little, and I told him to sit in front of my vanity. Grabbing his hair gel and my hair dryer, his hair was dry within a matter of a few moments.

"Blaine, this is the amount of hair gel you're _supposed_ to use," I told him, while showing him my hand with a dab of gel on it. "Yeah, yeah," he pouted as I began to fix up his hair. "You're lucky you're my best friend, otherwise I wouldn't let you use my comb. I don't even let my dad _touch_ my comb." He flashed me a grin that I saw in the mirror and I smiled back at him, while chuckling slightly.

I continued to fix his hair for another few moments, when I stopped for a moment. Holding back a smirk, I resumed what I was doing, while saying, "Jeff, Nick, if you two value your lives, don't you dare put that pile of feathers on my hair." I felt the two culprits freeze behind me, and I couldn't help but laugh. Even Blaine was gaping at me.

"How did you know we were in here?" asked Nick, both boys walking in view of the mirror.

"They weren't even in view of the mirror," added an astonished Blaine.

This time, I didn't hold back my smirk. "I'm just freakin' ninja." I was finished fixing Blaine's hair, so I went over to my sink and washed my hands. I turned to Jeff and Nick. "Stop putting feathers in people's hair. We don't have any more time to fix any hair disasters because of you two." They tried to look innocently at me, but I just shook my head. Finally, they nodded reluctantly and left the room.

Meanwhile, Blaine was still looking at the mirror. "How the heck did you get my hair to stay with that less gel?"

"I'm just amazing." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'll help you later."

"You _are_ amazing." He spun in the chair and turned to face me. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it a second later and just looked at me. I blushed under his gaze.

"Blaine, what are-"

"Kurt, I-"

We both spoke at the same time and were cut off by a loud thud outside my room. Our heads both whipped to the door, then we glanced at each other.

"W-we should check that out," I said to him, heading towards the door.

"Yeah," he replied. I could have sworn I heard him groan in frustration behind me, but it must have been my imagination.

We both walked out towards the hallway and were greeted by an unsightly scene.

Nick, Jeff, and Wes were all on the floor, and there were feathers all over the floor. Wes's gavel lay broken near the wall. Uh-oh, that can't be good. The last time – well, last twenty-something times, actually – that Wes's gavel was broken, he was on a rage for days until his old one was replaced or fixed. Lucky for us, David has a bunch of gavels in case it ever happened.

The doors to the rooms in the hallway were opening and tired looking Warblers emerged from behind them. Seth skidded to a halt from around the corner of the hallway. He rushed towards me. "Sorry Kurt, I couldn't find them anywhere in this hall, so I was checking the kitchen when I heard a thud and – " I cut him off with a wave of my hand. It wasn't his fault that Nick and Jeff were idiots.

The three males on the floor were groaning in pain and getting up slowly. As soon as they got up, Nick and Jeff immediately backed away from an angry looking Wes. Said person got up and dusted himself off, though failing to get all the feathers off him. His attention was on the two, so Blaine took this opportunity to grab the broken gavel and hide it in his blazer.

"You two are-"I quickly walked to Wes's side and interrupted him before he could further scare the two boys who looked like they were about to wet their pants. "Why don't you get changed," I said to him while slowly turning him towards his room. He grumbled to himself and shot Nick and Jeff one final look as I helped push him towards his door. Once he entered the doorway, I closed the door and pulled David from his spot just outside his door.

"Do you have another replacement gavel?" asked Blaine, quickly approaching us.

"Why, what happened to his old one?"

"It broke when they crashed." Blaine took the gavel from his pocket and showed David, who was beginning to look a bit panicked.

"N-no."

Okay, now we were all alarmed. That included everyone in the hallway, who had walked towards us once Wes walked into his room.

"I only had twenty-five replacement gavels. That was my last replacement one."

Uh-oh. Okay, this isn't good. Deep breaths, Kurt. Deep Breaths. I slowed down my frantic breathing enough to ask, "What do we do then?" I was only met with panicked expressions, much like my own. Only Blaine seemed to be the calm one here.

"Let's fix this calmly and rationally. We should still have about an hour left – "

"Warbler meeting now!" said Wes

Okay, now Blaine was looking panicked. What do we do? Uh-

We all walked towards the practice room, while shooting each other frantic looks.

Once everyone was in the room, Wes stood up and said, "This Warbler meeting has off- " He broke off and looked around himself with a confused expression. "Has anyone seen my gavel? It was in my pocket earlier."

Blaine visibly gulped as he was the one with the gavel, even though he wasn't the one who broke it. I shared a frantic glance with Seth, who was sitting on my other side, and grabbed the broken gavel from inside Blaine's blazer. Well, someone has to tell Wes what happened and it didn't look like Blaine was planning on it anytime soon. He looked a bit scandalized (well, he was blushed and gaping at me, so scandalized it is!) that I reached into his blazer, but I ignored the look and marched up to Wes, placing the broken gavel in front of him. "It broke when you fell earlier."

Instead of going into a rage like he usually does, he just stared at me open-mouthed. Now I was getting worried.

"Wes?"

As soon as I said his name, he began to hyperventilate and looking at me with a horrified expression. "Wes! Wes! Calm down!" I was seriously worried for him. I did _not _expect this reaction from him at all. I mean, the only time that I've seen Wes so un-composed was when he broke up with Tabitha. Even then, it wasn't this bad!

"Fix it! Fix it!" he cried. All the Warblers were in panic now.

This is definitely not good. Especially since the bus to go Sectionals was leaving in an hour. Okay, focus Kurt. Get everyone organized. Deal with the problem. Deal with Wes first. _Courage._

"David, Blaine, Seth, calm down Wes. Give him some tea and take him up to my room. I'll check on you guys in a few minutes." They nodded and dragged a still-frantic looking Wes out of the room.

"Nick, Jeff, go change out of those uniforms. They're still covered in feathers. Afterwards, join Randall, Andy, and Jason in cleaning that pile of feathers in the hallway before someone gets hurt." The five males slipped out of the doorway with a nod and I turned to the remaining 5 Warblers in the room.

"Thad, Casey, Trent, Flint, Jake, try to fix the gavel. Try _anything_. If you can't fix it within 15 minutes of the bus leaving for Sectionals, tell me and we'll have to deal with it from there." They immediately swarmed around the gavel and I slipped out of the room, and began heading towards my room. There was _no_ way they were going to be able to fix that gavel. It's broken in more than three parts, and I know for sure that glue and tape aren't going to work. We are _so screwed_.

I walked down the hall rubbing my temples tiredly and saw that Randall was giving Andy and Jason some brooms, leaving two extra for Nick and Jeff. I gave them a nod and entered my room. Wes was seated on my bed, and David and Blaine were quietly trying to sooth him. Seth entered my room a second later, holding a teacup and passed it to Wes. I sat in front of him on the bed.

"They're trying to fix you're gavel, okay Wes?"

Instead of him being soothed, he began to prattle, "We're going to lose. We're going to lose. We're going to lose. New Directions is going to win and we're all going to end up old and alone with a bunch of cats, and we should have never changed up the old routine since its breaking our tradition and Dalton goes by tradition-"

Shit. Wes has finally cracked. Blaine and David were trying to calm him down even more and Seth joined them in their frantic actions. I scoped my mind for a solution. Uh, candy? No, that won't help this situation. A walk? No time. A picture? No, that's- wait. That's the perfect solution. According to the internet (I had a lot of free time when I was at McKinley), looking at a calming picture works. Okay, now a picture of what? My eyes quickly scanned the room and they fell upon one of my more recent pictures. I walked over to get it. Well, this is probably a long shot, but here goes.

"Wes, look, it's a picture of all the Warblers we took during the middle of the Nerf fight last week. We look happy right?" Still no response from him. "It even has Mercedes and Rachel." This time, he finally responded positively. When I mentioned Rachel's name, his eyes flicked to mine and he grabbed the picture from my hand.

I grinned in success as the other three slumped against my pillows tiredly and Wes looked at the picture. So, he really _is _interested in her. Blackmail material for the future. Though, I think they would be a cute couple. Rachel really needs someone who won't disappoint her. She- Wait a second. Rachel…RACHEL!

Why didn't I think of this before?

I quickly walked out the door while grabbing my messenger bag and dialed her number, walking back over to the kitchen to grab a few snacks.

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Rachel!"**

"_**Hey Kurtsie! Were you calling to say good luck?"**_

"**Actually Rach, I need your help."**

"_**Care to elaborate?"**_

"**It's about Wes."**

"_**Is he alright? Do I need to go over there?"**_ I chuckled slightly at her immediate response. Yep, they totally like each other.

"**No, sweetheart, he's fine. Well, actually he's not."**

"_**Is he okay or not?"**_

"**He's not physically hurt. But he is a little emotionally unstable right now."**

"_**What happened?"**_

"**Remember how he always carries a gavel around?"**

"_**Mhm…"**_

"**And remember how I told you that David had replacements in case they broke?"**

"_**Yeah..."**_

"**David ran out of replacements. And now Wes is left with a broken gavel just an hour- well, thirty minutes now- before we have to get on the bus to leave for Sectionals."**

"_**Let me guess, you want me to go pick up a gavel for him before he goes all mental on you guys?"**_

"**He kind of already did."**

"_**Already? How long has it been broken?"**_

"**Like half an hour."**

"_**Okay, okay, I'll get one later."**_

"**Can you get it before we arrive there? Our bus leaves in thirty."**

"_**But then that leaves me with less than an hour-"**_

"**Hey, you're forgetting it takes nearly 2 hours for us to get there. Besides, McKinley is only like 45 minutes away from there." **Well, let's just hope that Rachel was already somewhere near McKinley.

"_**But I don't know any places that sell gavels and I still have to go get ready-"**_

"**Thanks Darling!"**

"_**But Kurt, my call time is in half an hour too and Mr. Schue is going to get mad-"**_

"**Love you Rach!"**

She sighed and grumbled back while I held a happy grin. _**"…..Love you too, Kurt. You're so lucky that I'm already near McKinley; otherwise I wouldn't be able to pull this off at all. I'll text Mercedes to tell Schuester that I'll meet them there."**_

"**Good Luck dear!"**

"_**You too."**_

I hung up and my smile got even bigger. Okay, that problem was basically solved. Let's just hope she finds a gavel in time. I looked at some of the cabinets and pulled out a few boxes of snacks. The bus was already filled with water, so I didn't have to grab any beverages. Knowing the Warblers, most of them would forget that they had to eat breakfast once we were halfway through the drive, someone would demand a stop, and Wes would yell at them even more. Well, I don't know if that last part is going to happen with Wes like this right now, but the parts before probably would.

I felt someone else enter the room after a moment, but continued to fill my bag with potentially-healthy snacks. "Need any help?" Yep, it was Blaine. I turned to face him. His hazel eyes looked right into mine.

I shook my head.

"How is Wes?"

"He's still looking at that picture. How did you know what to distract him with?" He looked at me curiously.

I simply just shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"You're a genius, Kurt." He took a step closer to me and leaned against the counter.

I smirked and winked at him. "Yes, yes I am."

He laughed and I titled my head slightly. "Are you nervous?"

"Me, nervous? Why ever would you think that, Kurtsie dear?" he faked a gasp and I smacked him lightly on his shoulder.

"Jerk. Just because you've performed a gazillion times in front of crowds-"

"I think saying 'a gazillion' is way too big of an exaggeration." He raised one of his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes, lightly smiling.

We were silent for a moment, when Blaine suddenly spoke. "Are _you_ nervous?" I looked at him and gulped. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and I almost forgot to breathe for a second. I nodded.

He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. "Don't be. You're going to do great."

Still embracing him, I shook my head. "It's not _that_ I'm nervous about. I'm more worried about-"

I was cut off when Casey's voice cut in from the doorway. "We couldn't fix it, Kurt!" Blaine and I broke off from our embrace and I turned to him.

"Just go get the others and tell them to get ready. Tell them to meet on the bus, and if they're late, then we're leaving without them. We're going to be late if we wait for anyone." He nodded and flitted out of the room.

Blaine turned towards me and lightly tapped my head. "Got anymore lucky guesses in there to help fix our dilemma?"

I winked at him. "No more guesses, but plenty of back-up plans." Okay, maybe just one, but he doesn't need to know that. He chucked and I nudged him lightly. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Kurt, I've been ready. I got up around the same time you did."

"Well that's- Hey, wait a second. How did you know that you got up the same time I did? Stalker, much?" I looked at him curiously.

He smirked at me, thus increasing my curiosity. "Tell me," I begged him, pouting slightly.

"Thin walls." I didn't understand what he meant, so he explained himself. "You and I room next to each other and the walls between our rooms are really thin. And you're alarm clock is really loud." His eyes were dancing in the light. "Never took you as the type to listen to Hoku."

My eyes widened and I blushed. "Shut up." I slapped him slightly in the shoulder as he laughed at me. "The song seemed fitting as a wake up call. 'Perfect Day' is an interesting song. Besides, my phone switches alarm songs by itself, so I didn't exactly chose it now, did I?"

He just shook his head and smiled at me. After a moment, he got up off the counter and slung my messenger bag over his shoulder. "We should get going now," he said, sticking his hand out towards me. I grinned at him and took his hand, and we both walked out of the kitchen and towards the bus downstairs.

XxX

The bus ride was pretty quiet, considering the amount of teenage boys on it. Well, I think that's because most of the boys ended up falling asleep again.

Blaine and Seth were leaning on my shoulders, Seth asleep and Blaine looking through a magazine with me. Across from us, Wes was scrolling through the pictures on my phone. We finally got him to calm down after a long while. David, who was sitting next to Wes, had fallen asleep and was resting his head on the table.

About halfway through the ride, one of the guys, I think it was Randall, exclaimed, "Guys, I'm hungry." Wes looked up from my phone and shifted a steely glare at him. "You should have eaten breakfast then."

Randall looked like he was about to retort, when Blaine reached into my messenger bag and tossed a box of granola bars at his head. Randall looked irritated for a second, but his expression changed completely when he saw the box of snacks on his lap. "Thanks Blainey-kins!" Blaine rolled his eyes and I chuckled underneath my breath.

I heard some of the other Warblers get up and grab some granola bars from Randall.

I mentally prayed that Rachel had found a gavel, because Wes was probably going to have a meltdown on stage if she didn't.

When we had about a 45 minute drive left, Seth and David finally woke up, and Casey joined us at our table.

"I spy something green," he said once he sat down.

I rolled my eyes. "Are we seriously going to play this game?"

"Yes," chorused Seth, Blaine, David, and Casey. Wes rolled his eyes like I did.

We spent the rest of the time playing I-Spy, which I was surprising good at.

"Are you sure you didn't secretly play this game with Rachel and Mercedes all the time?" asked Blaine with an accusing grin on his face. I laughed and whacked him lightly. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm pretty sure I would remember if I ever did."

He just grinned and we all sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Then, Ryan, the bus driver, spoke up from his seat.

"We're here."

I gulped nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of Next Chapter: <strong>

_**"So, you and Wes seem to have grown an attachment towards each other."**___

_**She raised an eyebrow. "I've grown attached to all the Warblers now." Well, that is true. Rachel and Mercedes hang out with the Warblers all the time now.**___

_**"But there's something extra going on between you two." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.**___

_**"Like how there's something going on between you and Blaine?" Crap. I couldn't deny anything because I told her about my crush on him ages ago.**___

_**"Shut up."**___

_**She smirked. "Exactly."**_

**I Think I'll do that more often; put previews of the next chapter at the bottom. What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7: Sectionals Part 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I'm like 20 minutes late. Darn! But, i had to edit and everything, so yeah. I didn't expect for this chapter to come out so short, but i' kind of half-asleep right now. But the next chapter is going to be the final part of Sectionals, so it's all good! Next chapter will be somewhat longer than the recent chapters too! If you have any ideas for songs that the Warblers or New Directions should sing, whether at Sectionals, or just for fun, feel free to put it in the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt'sPOV<strong>

We all got off the bus and most of us were nervous as we stepped off the bus. Outside the door, David and Thad walked over to sign us in. When they walked back over to the rest of us, Thad announced, "We're second to last. The order is Sugar & Spice-"

I snorted inelegantly. "Oh wow. What are they- ten?" Blaine elbowed my arm, but he was grinning so I knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

Thad glared at me and continued. "-Soundsation-"

Jeff snickered, "Sounds like someone's trying to have an orgasm."

Thad glared at him and continued once again. "-Rhapsody in Blue-"

Ethan called out, "Why would they wrap somebody in blue? 'Cuz that's what it sounds like to me."

David said loudly, "Shut up guys. Stop making fun of the list and listen."

Thad continued. "-The Hipsters-"

Seth and I shared a glance but didn't say anything. That name was so lame beyond comparison. But I do remember Mr. Schuester mentioning that they were in the Continuing Education Program from Warren Township. So we're up against old people. I wonder why he didn't tell us about the rest of the competitors.

Thad finally finished off the list. "Us and then New Directions."

Ah, I hope they do well. Not that I don't want the Warblers to win or anything. I definitely want us to win. But New Directions are important to me too and I know how much problems they're going to get if they lose. Like how Figgins is going to cancel their club. Like how they're going to get bullied by the rest of the school. Like how-

Blaine pulled my hand forward and I blinked. Everyone else was walking into the lobby. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring squeeze as we both walked forward together.

As we walked in, the entre group heard a familiar voice in what seemed to be the snack bar.

"Do you guys have any Raisinets?"

"No, Miss."

Everyone's head flipped towards the sound of the voices. There, stood Rachel arguing with the cashier-man.

"Are you sure you don't have Raisinets?" There was a frantic edge to her voice as she talked with the man. Wait a second- Rachel hates raisins. What the heck? Why is she asking about Raisinets if she hates raisins? And she's a vegan! Don't Raisinets have milk in them? They're chocolate covered raisins, for Gaga's sake!

"No we don't, Miss." The cashier was beginning to look like he was getting annoyed by her. Poor man. He's probably wishing he could push her down a cliff or something right now. I'd better go save them both.

"Why don't you have Raisinets?" Rachel's voice was getting slightly loud and I exchanged a glance with Blaine. He looked just as confused as I was. I nudged my head towards Wes, and he let go of my hand to walk towards our head Warbler. I began to walk towards them, grabbing Seth's arm on the way.

"I don't know," the man answered with an irritated voice.

"Then go down to 7-11 and get some. I NEED RAISINETS!" She shouted the last part and I quickly slipped beside her, letting go of Seth's arm as he looked at me confusedly,

"Carb-loading?" I raised an eyebrow as she turned to me, and the cashier gave me a thankful look. I ignored him and looked at my best friend, trying to figure her out.

"Lauren Zizes is being an annoying prick and won't go on unless she gets her DAMN CANDY." He voice stressed the ending as I continued to give her a confused look. She took a small breath to calm herself down and said, "She has a warm body," while rolling her eyes. I shot her a sympathetic look.

"Lauren Zizes, the new 12th member right?"

"Yeah, I told you about her the other day in our phone chat, remember?" I nodded at her, remember the phone call in my head.

Seth chirped in. "Hey Rachel!" Rachel looked at him with a smile and a wave, then saw the rest of the Warblers in the back. She waved to them as I finally remembered what I asked her earlier.

"Hey Rach, do you have it?"

She looked confused for a moment, but then understood what I was asking for and pulled out a rectangular white box from her small bag. She handed it towards me. I turned to Seth and handed it to him. He took it with a curious face.

"It's Wes's new gavel. Give it to Blaine and tell him to get the others into the green room. Go along with them. I want to talk to Rachel for a moment."

Seth nodded and Rach and I watched as he walked over to Blaine and whispered into his ear. Blaine looked at me and nodded with a smile and turned to the others. He said something, and they all walked out of our sight (there was a wall), waving towards Rachel one more time. As soon as they were out of sight, I turned to Rachel again.

"I miss you guys."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Kurt, darling, you saw us on Wednesday."

"No, I mean I miss New Directions."

"Oh."

We both took a seat and I gently grabbed her hands.

"I feel like I'm betraying you guys by competing against you all. Like I'm letting you guys down."

She squeezed my hands.

"It's your life Kurt. You weren't safe at McKinley. We all get it. Besides, you're happy at Dalton now." She nudged my shoulder at the end and I blushed.

"How come you were never this nice to me last year?" I teased her gently, even though I already knew her answer.

"Because you were my only real competition," she teased back.

I laughed and nodded, saying, "True," which caused her to laugh along with me.

"So, you and Wes seem to have grown an attachment towards each other."

She raised an eyebrow. "I've grown attached to all the Warblers now." Well, that is true. Rachel and Mercedes hang out with the Warblers all the time now.

"But there's something extra going on between you two." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Like how there's something going on between you and Blaine?" Crap. I couldn't deny anything because I told her about my crush on him ages ago.

"Shut up."

She smirked. "Exactly."

A new idea formulated in my head. "How about we compromise and get David and Mercedes together."

She laughed and said, "Deal."

We were silent for a moment when she spoke up again. "You know, the Raisinets thing is your fault."

"Oh?" How was it my fault?

"I came almost an hour after our call time because I had to comb through 10 stores to find a single freakin' gavel -Which is why I now have a box of 400 gavels sitting in the trunk of my car."

She gave me an annoyed look and I couldn't help it- I burst out laughed. She gave me another irritated look as I continued to laugh.

"Hey, it's for Wes, not me," I managed to say in between fits of laughter. Finally, she sighed and smiled as I continued laughing. After a short minute, her eyes looked behind me and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Blaine.

"Wes is calling for everyone."

He turned to Rachel and gave her kiss on the cheek. "Hey Rach."

I pouted. "What, no kiss for me?"

Rachel smirked as Blaine blushed. He kissed me on my cheek and asked, "Happy?"

"Oh yes, very."

"Then let's go before Wes goes on a bitch fit."

Rachel laughed and said, "Bye guys! Tell everyone else I said good luck!"

Blaine nodded and I got up. We both started to leave when I froze. I turned to Rach. "Hey Rach!" She looked at me curiously. I reached into my messenger bag and tossed her something. "You're lucky Andy loves those, otherwise I wouldn't have brought it."

She looked at the Raisinets that I had tossed her and grinned. "Thanks darling!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and quickly rushed out.

I blinked after her. "Wow, she's fast."

Blaine laughed and slipped his hand into mine. I looked him with a slight blush on my cheeks. "Come on, let's go."

And so, we ended up running through the building to get to our green room before Wes threw a fit. At least he's somewhat calmer with a gavel.

XxX

"Rachel says good luck to everyone," I announced as soon as I stepped through the doors of our green room. I glanced towards Wes and saw his lips quirk into a smile and he was holding his gavel.

"Alright, now that everyone's in here, we should get warmed up."

We ran through our scales and quickly warmed up our voices. Once we finished with our warm ups, everyone sat around the room waiting for the competition to start. There wasn't much for us to do, I mean, we were already in our uniforms and we didn't have to set up anything, so all we had to warm up and we were ready.

The sound of running footsteps met my ears. I shot a confused look at Blaine, who was sitting next to me. He shot me an equally confused look and I glanced at the rest of the Warblers who were shooting each other confused looks. Seth met my eye and nodded his head towards the door. Our heads flickered towards the opened door and we saw a short girl with brunette hair rush by the doorway. Rachel-?

The girl slid down the hall, but then ran back and we heard the door next to our own open.

"Why did nobody tell me that we changed rooms?"

Yep, it was Rachel.

Wait a second, if we could hear them, they could hear us! The walls must be really thin. Wes seemed to get the same conclusion as I did, so he put his fingers to his lips to shush us.

"Well, Hobbit, we needed to get ready and you were taking too way damn long," rang out Santana's voice.

"Someone still could have told me!" came Rachel's irritated reply.

"Didn't want to," was Santana's taunting reply.

The Warblers all exchanged looks, surprised at how Santana was speaking to Rachel. I was unfazed, being used to it, but I was beginning to think it over. Was that really how we treated Rachel before? Seeing it from a third person's point of view, it seemed kind of….well, _mean_. Sure, she got on our nerves at some point during the time that we've known her, but did she really deserve to be treated like that?

I felt a wave of guilt rush over me, but I shook it off slightly. Rachel and I are on better terms now- best friends, even. But still, I should apologize.

Blaine seemed to notice my down-trodden mood, and squeeze my hand gently. I looked at him and he gave me a warm smile, to which I smiled back.

"Whatever," Rachel replied, annoyed. "Here's your stupid Raisinets." There was a sound of something being tossed, but there was no thanks being heard. "We should use this time to warm up."

"Midget, if we wanted to warm up, then we would have been doing it already. There are free snacks in this room and I wants to get my eating on."

I glanced around the room, and Wes looked mildly irritated. Randall, Flint, Nick, and Jeff looked appalled.

"How did you call those people your teammates?" Jeff whispered in a horrified voice.

I shrugged unhappily.

We heard footsteps enter their room.

"Guys, we're going last." Ah, so it was Mr. Schue. "Rachel, why aren't you changed?"

"Because-"

"Never mind. Just go change," Mr. Schue interrupted Rachel's reply.

We heard an annoyed huff and stomping towards the other side of the room. Ah, there's the diva I know and love.

"Guys, we really should warm up now," suggested Finn.

"That's a good idea, Finn," said Mr. Schuester. Wait a second, did Finn just take Rachel's credit?

Rachel went stomping back into their room. "That's what I sa-"

"Quiet Rachel. The first group is going up in about 10 minutes, so you guys have to hurry with your warm ups," Mr. Schue interrupted her once again.

We heard a grumble (probably from Rachel), then we heard New Directions begin to warm up. Wait a second, where was Mercy throughout all this?

As if Mr. Schuester read my mind, he called out, "Mercedes, put down that magazine and warm up."

There was silence, then we heard footsteps move in their room, and something being snatched.

"HEY!" Yep, there was Mercedes.

"It's time to warm up," said Mr. Schue.

"But there was an article on tater tots!" cried out Mercedes. Okay, I laughed at that. In fact, all the Warblers did, because it was so typical Mercedes and her tater tots.

"Read it later."

"Fine," we heard Mercedes groan.

The group began their warm ups once again, while Blaine took out a pocket watch.

Wait a minute- a pocket watch? Damn. And here I was, thinking Blaine couldn't get anymore dapper. But seriously, a pocket watch? Wow. Just wow. Oh well, it makes him look even cuter. Especially if he was dressed as one of those English gentlemen. Yum.

"- Kurt? Aren't you coming?"

I blinked and saw Blaine looking at me with Seth standing in the doorway of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked with a confused look.

"Sugar & Spice are about to go on, so we were going to find our seats. I think you zoned out or something?" answered Blaine.

"I knew that," I answered, trying to sound nonchalant, but clearly failed because Seth snickered from his spot and Blaine gave me a knowing grin. "Shut up."

We rushed over to the auditorium of the building and quickly sat next to the rest of the Warblers. The Warblers took up two rows, with Andy, Ethan, Randall, Jake, Jason, Flint, Trent, and Casey in the first row, and Jeff, Nick, Thad, Wes, David, Blaine, me, and Seth in the second row.

Right as we took our seats, the announcer walked onstage and introduced Sugar & Spice to the audience. Oh wow, they really _are_ 10 year olds. They began to sing a song that I didn't seem to recognize, but the lyrics sounded completely kid-ish.

I shot a confused look at David. "Are they even supposed to be competing against us?"

Wes leaned forward in his seat. "Apparently, they're gifted children who skipped a bunch of grades and went straight to high school." Ah. Okay, that explained things.

When they were halfway through the song, New Directions finally came into the room and quickly rushed to their seats, hoping not to disturb anyone. I turned around and saw that Mercedes was sitting behind Blaine and Rachel sitting behind me. When they noticed I had turned around, Mercedes waved at me and Rachel gave me a sly wink. I grinned and turned back forward.

Sugar & Spice launched into 2 more kid-ish songs that I didn't recognize, then there was a short 5 minute break after they sang, while the judges evaluated the group and wrote critiques.

During that period, I turned around again and joined Rachel and Mercedes in an interesting discussion about tater tots.

"How do they even get them into that cylindrical form?" asked Rachel curiously.

"Well, according to the magazine-"

Seth whispered into my ear, "Are you guys really talking about _tater tots _of all things?"

"-and when they fry it-"

I grinned and whispered back, "At least it makes it easier for David when he eventually asks her out."

David, who somehow heard me whereas Mercedes and Rachel didn't, threw a napkin at my head and I pouted at him.

"-and that's how they get it into the cylindrical form."

I turned my head back to their conversation. "Tater tots have so many calories, though."

"But they're so good, boo!" Mercedes said to me and I laughed along with Rachel and Seth, who continued listening to the discussion without saying anything.

We stopped talking as soon as the announcer walked onstage again and announced up Soundsation. Jeff snickered at the name, and Nick hit him across the head. "Ow!" We all rolled our eyes at him.

Soundsation performed and I couldn't help but grimace. Not to sound mean or anything, but the group was completely and utterly _horrible._ They were worse than Sugar & Spice, which is saying a lot, considering most of the kids in the group sounded like they didn't even hit puberty yet. There's that age when you're young and sound cute when you sing, but then there's also the age where you're no longer cute and adorable, and you're just waiting for your voice to change so that you sound amazing when you sing. I hope that made sense. Wait, where is this train of thought going?

Blaine noticed my early grimace, and chuckled, then patted my knee. "They're not _that_ bad."

I shot him an incredulous look, as did Seth. Blaine sighed and raised his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "Okay, they do sound that bad." I smirked at him.

There was another break, somewhat longer than the first (Probably because the judges were filled with critiques), and Rhapsody in Blue performed. Once they finished, the system continued, with once again another break, and the Hipsters performed.

When the Hipsters performed, I couldn't help but grin. They seemed like New Directions, except multiple years in the future. And, they actually weren't half that bad. Compared to the groups that were before them, they were _amazing_. (I almost covered my ears when Rhapsody in Blue began. Their female lead singer screeched out the lyrics like a banshee, and I could have sworn even one of their own members actually did cover their ears.)

At the end of the Hipsters' performance, Wes signaled for all of us to get up. We all did and began to head towards our green room. Mercedes shot us subtle thumbs up signs for good luck, while Rachel whispered "Good Luck" to us. I'm pretty sure she saw the glares that Santana was shooting her, for saying good luck to the enemy, even though I was in that so-called enemy group.

XxX

You can do this, Kurt. You're not letting down New Directions. They understand. I took a deep breath, as did everyone else in the green room. Everyone was silent for a moment as we mentally prepared ourselves to sing our hearts out to the crowd.

"Alright everyone, we've trained hard for this. Remember what we practiced!" said Wes as he stood in front of us.

David and Thad gave encouraging nods to us. It helped, since most of the Warblers were beginning to look relaxed. Blaine took a sip out of his water bottle then glanced at me.

"You're going to do fine."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I know that. I'm not worried about that."

"What are you worried about then?"

I blinked, then avoided his gaze, not wanting to admit what I was thinking aloud. If I did, then Wes would probably hear. Then, he'd come up with some theory that I was like Jesse St. James and was using their group or something. Yes, Wes is like that. Which is completely stupid because he knows the real reason why I transferred.

I took a glance around the room, and gave out a small chuckle. Jeff and Nick were having a staring contest, and Ethan and Randall were trying to distract the two.

I leaned against Blaine. "I hope you're ready for your solos, Mr. Dapperpants. "

He chuckled quietly. "Mr. Dapperpants? Really?"

I nodded childishly, as he turned to look at me.

"Why yes, Mr. Sarcastic, I am ready."

I whacked him gently, but grinned. "Have fun doing your dorky dance moves in front of everyone."

"My dance moves aren't dorky!"

"Says you."

"Hey!"

I turned and whispered to his ear, "It's adorable, though." As I did so, I stole his water bottle and took a sip, then got up and tossed it back to him, as he blushed. Yeah, that's right. I just shared an indirect kiss with Blaine.

Wait a second.

Holy Gaga.

_I just shared an indirect kiss with Blaine._

Well, it's not the same as an actual kiss, but it's still something. Oh wow. Why did I never realize this before?

The lights in the room flickered.

Everyone's thoughts flew to the same thing, which David voiced out loud.

"Show Time."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of Next Chapter:<strong>

"Hey Rachel, what's the issue between you and Santana?" asked Seth.

Rachel's head shot up from Wes's lap. "Didn't i tell you guys that before?"

Everyone shook their heads, except for me. Mercedes glanced at me.

"Did Kurt ever tell you the details about New Directions?"

Once again, everyone shook their heads except for me.

"Only vague things," said Thad.

My two female best friends looked at each other.

"Then it's time you guys knew."

**Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Sectionals Part 3

**Hey Guys! Holy Sweet Gaga, it's been a while! I'm oh-so-very sorry for that. My explanation? I get distracted really easily. And I know that's not a plausible explanation, but it's the truth. I started on this chapter a while back, but ever since school started again, I've been distracted by , the extra long chapter as my apology.**

**And my mind has been invaded by thoughts of another story, I know, I know. How can i be thinking of another story when I can barely keep this one up? That's why I've made it a personal goal to have at least 13 chapters for this story by the time Season 3 starts. That is, if I don't have too much schoolwork to do. Plus there are references for that new story in this chapter, although it's very very subtle. Feel free to take a guess at what it is in the reviews section.  
><strong>

**Also, thanks for the reviews that you guys have given me! Next chapter, I'll thank the people who reviewed the past chapters. Oh, and a special thanks to kubirox555 and Elle Loves Glee for reminding me to post, via PM. I promised them I would have this chapter up before the end of labor day, so here it is.**

**I also don't remember who reviewed about the comment (I think it was 1booklover11; I have to double check later on) but this section has parts directly from the episode. I even have a notepad to make it word-for-word, although I changed some parts to make it adaptable to the story. **

**I really want to thank everyone who's reviewed or added my story as a favorite or an alert. I smile just a little bit more every time i see that i have a new email that says someone added my story as a favorite story/story alert/review or even an author alert/favorite author. Those really make my day! And someone even added my to a community! I literally squealed! But no, seriously. Thanks for everything! I'll update soon. I really want this story posted as much as you readers do.  
><strong>

**Well, anyways, ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For future references, in my story, Lauren didn't save Puck from the port-a-potty. It was Rachel. So, there are no guarantees of who Puck will be with but i think i have my eye on who i want to ship him with. If any of you readers have an idea, feel free to leave it in the review!<p>

And after a few chapters, Mercedes is going to be a more minor character. She's still going to be a big part, but I'm not going to use her character as much as Rachel's and Kurt's. But, i do have a major arc in store for her, so she's still an important character.

XxX - Line Break**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt'sPOV<strong>

We began to walk towards the stage, as Wes stood by the doorway, double checking that everyone's uniforms were in pristine condition. "Randall! Fix your tie! It's crooked." Randall reached towards his tie and tried to straighten it, but failed, so Trent turned towards him and helped him fix it. "Flint, tuck in your dress shirt!" Flint grumbled and tucked in his shirt, while muttering curses (most likely directed towards Wes). "Nick, where is your blazer?" Nick looked down at his torso as if to check if Wes was just kidding about the blazer, then ran back to the room to grab it once he realized Wes was serious. "Casey, your hair." Casey tried to glance up at his hair and asked confusingly, "What's wrong with it?" "It looks weird. Fix it," was Wes's reply.

Casey looked like he was about to slap Wes across the head, so Seth quickly stepped in and pushed Wes forward. "Let's get onstage, before someone ends up with another black eye." As he said this, he shot a pointed look at Andy, who raised his hands in surrender and answered, "Hey, that guy was making out with my girlfriend. How was I supposed to know that he was a boxer?"

Thad rolled his eyes. "She wasn't worth getting a black eye over if she was making out with another guy."

"That's why I dumped her. Cheating old hag, who only wanted me to buy her stuff," Andy grumbled.

We reached the backstage and were quickly ushered onto the stage.

"Places, everyone! Don't forget to smile!" said Wes loudly, enough to be heard by all of us but not by the audience. We rushed to our positions for 'Hey, Soul Sister," (By Train) and took deep breaths. Blaine turned over to me and quickly winked, then mouthed 'Courage' to me, just as the curtains were beginning to open. He quickly turned his head forward again as the announcer introduced us.

"Introducing from Dalton Academy in Westerville, the Warblers!"

_**Hey heey, heeey**_

Blaine began the song and we all chimed in the background vocals.

_(Tonight)_

_(hey) __**Hey**__, (heeey) __**Heeey**__, (heeey) __**Heeey**_

We all turned and faced the audience as Blaine began to sing. I tried to smile, but I couldn't help but let it fall into a grimace every so often. It was hard, performing against your old team who was like a family to you. Especially if you didn't know if they were happy for you or not.

_**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you **_(Blaine walked towards David and they jokingly pointed at each other with grins on their faces)

_**And so I went and let you blow my mind **_(He walked towards me did a small push back and stunned face motion, then walked towards the center of the group)

_(let you blow my mind)_

We began to do our last minute added in side-steps, and I finally took a glance at New Directions. Puck was giving a seriously angry looking face, which had me a bit worried. Was he mad that I was competing against them? Mike was bobbing his head to the music, Finn looked happy that I was happy, and Rachel and Mercedes were giving me encouraging smiles. The rest of the team looked like they were enjoying the song, except for Mr. Schuester, whose expression was unreadable from where I was standing.

_**Your sweet moon beam**_

_**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**_

_**I knew when we collided**_

_**You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind**_

_(one of my kind)_

Oh wow, our dance steps were lame – if they were even considered dance steps. All we did were step-sway-step. My smile was beginning to fall again as I was considering this. There's no way we're going to win with these dance steps. As the chorus came on, we changed the steps a bit into step-snap-step, then hop-snap-hop. Seriously, what is with these three-step moves? Next time, I'm going to talk the council into letting me choreograph our routine.

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo **_(Blaine once again began to alternate looking over at David and I as we hopped from side to side)

_**The way you move ain't fair, you know**_

_**Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, **_(As we sang, my eyes caught Rachel's and she looked serious for a moment. I gave her a confused look, but then she lifted her fingers and made a motion over her mouth with them and mouthed 'smile.' Oh. She pointed at her over exaggerated smile and I once again forced a smile on my face, pushing any thoughts about losing or letting New Directions down out of my mind.)

_**Tonight**_

We began to walk towards the side and danced in our spots. Well, I swayed in my spot, but I tried to look as cheerful as I could, still not knowing the reactions of my old teammates except Rachel and Mercedes.

_**The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need **_(Blaine began his weird, yet completely adorable dance moves as the rest of the Warblers and I danced behind him)

_**You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of **_(He moved out of formation and I saw Tina and Artie exchange smiles, which made me relax a bit more - they seemed happy for me.)

_(dreaming of)_

_**You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be **_(We began to move towards the other side of the stage, following Blaine, who was once again doing weird dance moves. Okay, this proves it – Blaine can't dance. Seriously, did he seriously just hop on one leg? Oh dear. At least it's cute. My eyes caught Rachel's once again and she gave me an insanely proud smile, to which I smiled back to)

_(nothing I can't be)_

_**I want the world to see you be with me**_

We all stood still and slowed down our background vocals a bit as Blaine's voice powered over all ours. I began to relax a little more and fell into the music.

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, **_(Again with the dance moves Blaine! We began to move towards the center of the stage and Blaine stood a few feet in front of us)

_**The way you move ain't fair, you know **_(Okay, did he just punch air? I'm going to have a serious talk with Blaine about appropriate dance moves for competition next time. He spun in a small circle and we fell back into our step-snap-step routine.)

_**Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do **_(He backed up and joined us again, shooting me a look as we sang)

_**Tonight**_

I saw Mr. Schue's face again and this time, it looked unhappy or upset or something. Wait, as my former coach, shouldn't he be happy that I'm happy? I shot unsure glances over at the other Warblers every so often, but they all looked like they were having fun.

_**Hey, heeeey, heeeey**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Hey, heeeey, heeeey **_(We began to move back into our original positions and stood still as Blaine walked up and joined us in his original spot)

_**Tonight**_

As soon as Blaine stepped back into his original position, we all finished the last note of the song. The audience burst into applause and I began to smile. Rachel shot out of her seat and gave us a standing ovation, which had me smiling even more, and I'm pretty sure Wes was nodding his approval at her. A second later, Mercedes jumped up and joined her, then gestured to the rest of the club to do that same. All of the Warblers were glowing happily at the two as more and more of the audience joined them. We grinned proudly at the audience until they settled down, then began our next song, which was "Vida La Vida" by Coldplay. {AN: I based this on the acapella version by "pjkmusica" on YouTube, but I'm sure you would get the idea if you just searched up any acapella version of the song}

One again, the rest of the Warblers began a slow beat and Blaine's voice chimed in.

_**I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own<strong>_

We swayed from side to side and I saw some audience members nodding their head to the music.

I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<p>

More and more people were getting into the music and I grinned happily as we continued.

_**One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<strong>_

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<strong>_

For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never<br>Never an honest word  
>And that was when I ruled the world<p>

I caught Rachel's eye again and she winked at me.

It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become<p>

Revolutionaries wait  
>For my head on a silver plate<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh who would ever want to be king?<p>

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world<p>

Blaine stopped singing for a few moments as we sang the instrumental part of the song. He came back in, with Wes echoing "Woah-Ah-Oh's" as we backed Blaine up again.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<strong>_

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word

(We all lowered our voices as Blaine sang the last line)_**  
>But that was when I ruled the world<strong>_

Once again, we were met by loud applause at the end of the song. Honestly, I don't know why they chose that song to sing. Seth told me that they had chosen it a while back, before I transferred, but he never explained why they chose it. In fact, I don't even remember why we chose "Hey Soul Sister." Was it- Oh, wait a moment. I do remember, actually. It was the council's choice, but it was an accident in the first place.

_~Flashback~_

"_What is this place?" I asked as the rest of the Warblers took seats around the room. Wes, David, and Thad had led us from practice to go search for music for Sectionals. There was a mini-stage with some risers on one side of the room, a piano in front of it, two sofas on opposite walls from each other, a table surrounded by four beanbag chairs, and a bookshelf on the wall opposite the stage. Oh, and there was a lamp in the corner between the bookshelf and one of the sofas. I looked around the room curiously as Seth, my partner in crime and my best friend, stepped beside me._

"_It's one of our practice rooms. Well, actually it's like a storage room, since we do have a tendency to practice anywhere and everywhere."_

_His explanation confused me even further. He took a glance at my puzzled face, and tried another explanation. "We keep all our sheet music in here. So, it's like a storage room. It was originally meant to be a practice room, thus the stage and piano, but we don't use it often."_

"_Why don't you guys use it often?" I asked him._

_He just shrugged in reply._

_Across the room, Wes and David were lifting box after box of sheet music and passed it towards each and every Warbler. "Find a song," Wes said as he passed a box to me .I sighed, knowing that my taste of music wasn't exactly what the Warblers usually sang. Seth joined me by sitting next to me and we both shared a tired glance at each other._

_XxX_

_Hours later, we were still searching for music. Most of the Warblers had already left the room, but Wes made David, Blaine, Seth and I stay. Which was pretty much unfair, considering Thad didn't even stay and he's part of the council. By now, Wes was getting pretty desperate for the perfect choice, and the rest of us were practically ready to just ditch him there._

"_Wes, we aren't going to find anything in here," I complained to him._

_Seth nodded at my side. I leaned against him for a moment as David and Blaine looked over at Wes._

"_We can always go to the music store and find songs," David said, putting his hand on Wes's shoulder._

_Wes shrugged David's shoulder off. "I'm not giving up to I find a good song!" He whipped out his gavel. _

"_I-"_

_He pounded his gavel on the corner of the box._

"_-will-"_

_Pound._

"_-not-"_

_Pound._

"_-give-"_

_Pound._

"_up-whoops!"_

_As he was going for that last pound to emphasize his sentence, the gavel suddenly flew out of his grasp and knocked over one of the boxes that we hadn't searched through yet behind us. It fell onto the ground with a loud thud and the music inside all fell out._

_We all rushed towards the box to pick up the music sheet, when Wes saw the title of the one on top. He then grinned and showed it to us._

_I plucked the sheet out of his hand. "Hey Soul Sister? I don't know….." I trailed off, giving him an unsure glance._

_He pulled it back into his own hands. "We're meant to do this song. The gavel has spoken," he said, with as much authority he could muster. We didn't take him seriously though, because really Wes? Really? _

_Seth and I glanced at each other, then shrugged. It had come to a point where we were too tired to argue with his choice. "Fine, whatever. If you need us, we'll be in the kitchen,"_

_Blaine looked curious. "What are you two going to be doing in the kitchen?"_

_I leaned over and ruffled Seth's blonde hair. "I'm teaching him how to cook. I'll see you later." I grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him out the door before Wes could end up making us do more. I didn't notice Blaine's long stare at Seth and my clasped hands._

_~End Flashback~_

I internally laughed at the memory. There had been a lot of chaos in searching for the song, and Randall at one point nearly fell asleep on top of the boxes we were searching through. I heard the Warblers begin shifting around to different spots and blinked for a second. Then I smirked, remembering where I was at and what song that we had chosen to sing as our final song. Well, not chosen. I heard from David and Wes that Blaine had begged them to do this song. I quickly moved to my spot as the rest of the Warblers began the background vocals. I caught Rachel's eye once again and winked, then joined the Warblers in their harmony as Blaine took the solo.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on **_(I saw Rachel's and Mercedes' face light up when they realized what song we were singing and inside, I felt just as giddy as they looked.)_**  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down **_(Blaine took a glance at me during this line and I smiled my toothless smile at him as I sung)

I took a quick glance at the judges and the female judges looked like they were about to melt. Yes, Blaine does have a tendency to do that to people when he sings.

Before you met me, I was a wreck

(We swayed and bounced to the beat, smiling the entire time)_**  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine **_(Did Blaine just glance at me again? Hm. Curiouser and Curiouser. He did a heart shape with his hands as he sang to the audience.)

Let's go all the way tonight

(We began to do our step-snap-step thing again, except instead of messing around like the Warblers did when I first saw them, it was a little bit more organized. Just a little.)_**  
>No regrets, just love <strong>_(We froze for a moment on the word "love", then resumed singing)_**  
>We can dance until we die<br>You and I, we'll be young forever**_

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

(We pointed in various directions at the beginning, then pointed back at ourselves. Then we quickly went back to the step-snap-step motion)_**  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back <strong>_(We did a small turn and faced forward once more)

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<p>

(I took a glance at my old teammates' faces' once again, and lit up when I saw Brittany and Santana bobbing their heads to the music)_**  
>This is real, so take a chance<br>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<p>

Let's go all the way tonight

(We repeat our dance moves from the other verse, having fun the entire time we sang) _**  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<strong>_

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

(I saw Rachel and Mercedes shoot up from their seats and began to dance along. I struggled to fight the urge to laugh at the silliness of it all, but smiled nonetheless)_**  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep <strong>_(The rest of the audience followed along with their example and jumped from their seats, dancing along as we sang)_**  
>Let's runaway and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back**_

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

(We turned to the side, then faced forward again. I mentally smirked, remember exactly what I thought when I head Blaine sing this verse the first time I heard it.)_**  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_

We all lowered our voices, and Blaine chimed in with a loud "Yeah!" Inside, I melted a little at the goofy grin on his face as he sang the rest of the song.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

(We sang the last verse in unison and without anyone doing any backup vocals)_**  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>_

By the end of the song, I was smiling so fiercely, I thought my face was going to slit into two. The audience cheered loudly as we stood proudly in front of them. We glowed as they continued to clap and cheer for a moment. My eyes flickered to New Directions during all the applause, and saw that they were getting up and rushing over to the door. For a second, I was confused. But then, Mercedes turned around for a quick second, saw that I was looking at them, and flashed me a thumbs up and nudged her head in the direction out the door. I then remembered that they were going up next. Oh yeah. They're my competition. Well that dampened my mood, but only slightly.

The stage curtains closed once more and we began to walk back to our greenroom, to get our post performance buzz a little calmer. As we moved backstage, I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and I turned to see the culprit. I proceeded to blush when I realized it was Blaine.

"You did really well out there," I said quietly to him.

He beamed at me and said, "You did too."

I flushed happily. Damn it, Kurt! You're acting like a love-sick fool! Stop it! He doesn't like you that way!

Seth knocked shoulders with me and grinned playfully. I rolled my eyes with a grin, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Nice job out there," he added to Blaine.

"You too."

I jokingly asked Seth. "What about me? Jerk forgot me already?"

"You did horribly," Seth replied lightheartedly, with a faux snobby wave of his hand.

I pouted at him, as he laughed at me in return.

The three of us stepped into the hallway and walked towards the green room. As soon as I was in the room, I was greeted by multiple of my fellow Warblers, namely Jeff, Nick, Randall, and Casey, sticking their hands out for high fives.

However, everyone in the room was being unusually quiet, compared to their normal selves. I opened my mouth to question their silence, and was immediately shushed by Wes putting his finger in front of his mouth as if to say "Sh". Seth, Blaine, and I exchanged a questioning glance.

"These costumes are causing some unmentionable chafing." A female voice rang out from the wall. Ah, so New Directions were in their green room. The voice must be Lauren's since I don't recognize it very well. Then, I thought about what she said and smirked. As dull as it was to have to wear a uniform all the time, at least they were somewhat comfy.

Sam's voice came next. "Are you okay?"

We heard Quinn's voice answer frantically, "No, I'm totally freaking out. Last time we performed for an audience, I went into labor. I think I'm having post-traumatic stress disorder." Some of the Warblers gave me confused looks, as I didn't explain all the drama that was New Directions to them before. So, I simply mouthed "Later" to them. They nodded in understanding.

"FYI, I'm totally available to fill in." We all chuckled quietly at Mercedes' blasé response. I think David broke out into full grin over it. The next snippet of conversation was on the other side of the room.

"No where to run from me or your lies. I hope the judges like dancing and adultery because you're aces at both of them." My eye brows shot up at Artie's accusation. Was he talking to Brittany? Wait, did Brittany cheat on him with another guy?

I shook my head. Brittany's not the type to do that, unless it was with Santana. So did Artie finally consider Santana and Brittany to be cheating? They were always hooking up, so it's probably not that. Oh well, I'll ask Rachel or Mercedes about it later.

"I don't understand how you found out. I am so stupid. I can't believe I did it. I've never felt more awful about anything in my life." Wait, so she did? No, I know my boo. She wouldn't do that.

"What's Artie all worked up about?"

"You're such a jerk!"

Say _what?_ Even the Asian fusion couple was fighting? What is going on with New Directions? And what did Mike do to get Tina upset at him? Wait- could Brittany have been cheating over Artie with _Mike?_ That's impossible! I mean, sure he has great abs and all, but Brittany wouldn't cheat with Mike. Especially since Mike and Tina are probably the most solid couple in New Directions.

A door creaked at one part of the room. Someone was probably exiting one of their dressing rooms and entering their green room.

"Have you guys seen my charm bracelet? I put it on the desk when I was changing and didn't have a chance to put it back on because Mr. Schue rushed us out. " asked Rachel.

"You had a charm bracelet?" asked Finn. Hm, I thought Finn would have at least tried to take notice of these things. He was still pining over Rachel, but she told me that she was over him, ever since the Santana-Finn incident. Of course, he tried asking me for advice, but a guy can only do so much after lying to his ex. And personally, I was rooting for Wes and Rachel to get together. At least Wes would treat Rachel a little better. I mean, I remember Rachel recalling one of her dates with him to me and she said that during the entire date, the only thing he would talk about was video games. Seriously Finn? Video games? He could have at least talked about music so that Rachel could have joined in.

"The one Kurt gave you?" asked Mercedes. The one I gave her?

"Yeah." Wait, so someone took a bracelet that I gave to Rachel?

"Why would Kurt give you a bracelet?" asked Quinn. I raised my eyebrow at that. Wes and Seth frowned disapprovingly at the comment. Some of the others looked miffed by it.

"How is he, anyways?" asked Puck. I gave at small smile at that. Last year, he was still throwing me into trash cans. This year, he was willing to be my secret service guy. I'm proud of how much he's changed. Plus, we've gotten pretty close this year, although he still acted like a complete idiot at some points.

"He's fine," answered Rachel curtly. "Now where is my bracelet? It's kind of my lucky charm." My heart warmed at her comment. Blaine looked over at me and smiled, and I think I saw a flash of jealously in Wes's eyes. But it passed too quickly for me to be certain, so I'll just let that go. For now.

"I didn't see any bracelets on the desk," said Tina.

There was a slightly jangling sound, then a female voice. "Looking for this?" asked Santana.

"Why do you have my bracelet?"

"Why were you talking to those Garglers from gay Hogwarts?" Well, thanks Santana (note the sarcasm). I rolled my eyes, and the head council looked mildly offended by the comment.

"It's Warblers and Dalton is not a gay Hogwarts. I case you didn't notice, Kurt's apart of their team now. I'm pretty sure I have the right to wish an old teammate good luck on his performance."

"So now you're suddenly Kurt's best friend? In case you didn't notice, you and Kurt hated each other."

"Says who? Things change. Now, can I have my bracelet back?"'

"No, I think I'm going to keep it. I'm sure it'll look better on me- even after a hobbit like you has worn it." Okay, now I was offended by that. That bracelet was a custom made bracelet for Rachel. I had a matching one as an anklet, which I was wearing right now. Both accessories had our names engraved on it, on one of the seven thin charms, so I see no point in Santana wearing a bracelet that had other peoples' name on it.

"Okay, what is up with you?" said Rachel in an annoyed voice. Her voice was getting increasingly louder. "Why are you always taking things from me now?"

"Please, you're just annoyed because I got the solo and you didn't."

"And I didn't complain about that! Heck, I even helped Mr. Schuester pick out what song you were going to sing!" Wow, didn't expect Rachel to help pick out the solo. All she told me was that she wasn't getting a solo, then went back to the movie that we were watching.

Before they could go at it even more, Finn's voice cut in. "Guys, chill out. Santana, give Rachel's bracelet back. Rachel, stop yelling at Santana. We're going to need her voice if we want to win. No need to get all worked up over a stupid bracelet." Oh wow Finn. That was a bad way to order your words. You're in for it now.

We heard someone take a deep breathe, which was probably Rachel. Said person then replied in a calm, yet irritated voice, "First of all, Finn, all I wanted was my bracelet. She wouldn't give it back to me, so I have a right to yell. And it isn't just some _stupid bracelet_. Kurt had it custom made for _me_ and anything he gives me is _never _stupid. They're always special and important. And as for that second part-" she paused and took a breath to calm herself even more, "-I'm going to take the higher path and not say anything. For someone who's asking to get back together with me again, you're doing a horrible job of trying to get me back. Where were you earlier when I spent half an hour searching for our green room? You could have at least mentioned that we changed rooms. It's like when you didn't tell me you slept with Santana all over again. No one in this club ever bothers to mention anything to me." Wow. This is just like last year's sectionals. So much drama. I couldn't read the reactions of my fellow Warbler, as there was so much confusion going on in the other room.

"Nobody tells you anything because A, you're a blabbermouth, and B, we all just pretend to like you," said Santana snarkily. Nick and Jeff looked horrified, while the rest of the Warblers looked angry at how Santana was treating Rachel. Even I was a bit annoyed with Santana, and I knew how the Latina was like! Why was no one else helping her? Was it pick on Rachel day for them? But they already did that during school. You would think that they would at least get along before the competition.

"That's not true, I kind of like her," inserted Puck. At least Puck was somewhat defending her.

"And everyone else really hates you," sneered Santana. Her comment irked me and the rest of the Warblers. Andy and Jason were practically restraining Wes, whose fists were clenched and he looked ready to punch someone.

"Oh, who are you right now?" snarled Rachel.

From the other side of the room, we heard Lauren say, "Best greenroom ever!" Wow. Seriously, at a time like this? Shouldn't she at least try to stop the fight? Why was nobody helping?

"You know what? You guys are going to have to find someone else to mindlessly harmonize in the background, because I am not going onstage with HER!" But, if Rachel doesn't sing, then New Directions can't compete. They won't have enough people. Wow. Presently, I'm glad I'm with the Warblers. There's so much less drama.

Artie chimed in, "Make that two subs. I'm not going out there with Brittany."

"Me either!" added Tina.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Mr. Schuester. When did he get in there room? "Listen to yourselves. I'm ashamed of you. Think back to where you were, this time last year. In this room, no set list, no choreography, no chance in hell of winning. But you did win because you did it together. Look, I don't care if you guys hate each other. All I want is for you guys to go out there and for six minutes, remind yourself that you're not alone." There was a pause, then, "Alright, Showtime."

There was a bunch of shuffling as everyone in New Directions began to leave the room. The room next door got quieter and quieter as each person left the room. We heard a small "_clink!"_ noise that sounded like metal hitting metal, then a small thud of something hitting the floor.

"Better not mess up, Dwarf," Santana sneered and we heard her footsteps echo down the hallway.

Rachel sighed in the other room as she picked up the bracelet, which was probably what Santana threw at her (If the metal is dented, I'm going to be so irritated at Santana). After a moment, we heard her close the door and waited as her footsteps faded away as she walked down the hall.

The moment they were gone, the room went into chaos. Questions were thrown out left and right at me.

"How did you ever get along with those people?"

"Those people are your _friends_?"

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"How can you be friends with those people?"

"Why was she talking to Rachel like that?"

"Who the _fuck_ do those people think they are?"

"What does your team have against Rachel?"

"What kind of people-"

"Why are you friends with-"

"Those _assholes_-"

"_Who the fuck was talking to Rachel like that?" _asked a low and menacing voice.

Everyone quickly flipped their heads to look at Wes, whom they had rarely ever heard curse. In the meantime, I just sighed. Blaine gripped my hand reassuringly, and I gave him a small smile.

"I'll explain later. We don't have enough time for that right now," I said, stealing Blaine's pocket-watch from him (he blushed when I reached into his pocket. I pretended not to notice, though I blushed lightly too).

Seth leaned over on my other side and his eyes widened. "We have to get out of this room now, if we're going to watch New Directions compete."

I quickly got up and rushed out, not wanting to answer any questions at the moment, dragging Blaine along with me because his hand was still clasped in mine.

The others followed us quickly and we got into our seats just as the announcer was walking onto the stage. As soon as all of us were seated, he said into the microphone, "And now, for our final performance of the program, from McKinley High, the New Directions!" There was a round of applause and I took a glance at Wes, who still looked stiff and angry as the music started.

(**Sam, **_Quinn, __**All**__)_

My eyebrows shot up when I realized Sam was singing as he entered through the back. Typical Mr. Schuester move. Wow.

**Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<strong>

I heard Andy whisper over to Trent that Sam had a big mouth, emitting giggles from the both of them. I rolled my eyes as Quinn took over the next part of the duet as she exited from the back, just as Sam has done. Wow, Ken and Barbie singing together. I never expected that.**  
><strong>  
><em>'Cause I've had the time of my life<br>and I owe it all to you  
><em>  
><strong>I've been waiting for so long<br>Now I've finally found someone  
>To stand by me<br>**_  
>We saw the writing on the wall<br>As we felt this magical fantasy_

_**Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<br>**_**just remember**

Sam walked past us, and for the most part, kept his eyes only on Quinn. Then, the two of them rushed towards the stage, where they danced sweetly around each other,**  
><strong>  
><em>You're the one thing<em>_**  
><strong>_**I can't get enough of (**_**I can't get enough of)**_**  
><strong>_So I'll tell you something__**  
>This could be love (This could be love)<br>because**_

The two fell into a loving embrace with each other, as the curtains opened, revealing the rest of New Directions dancing behind them. Rachel quickly caught my eye, and winked over at me and the rest of the Warblers, who grinned at her in return, despite everything they heard in the New Directions green room earlier.

_**I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<strong>_

**Hey baby**_**  
><strong>__Hey baby_

_With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<em>_**  
><strong>_**So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control<strong>

_Yes I know what's on your mind  
>When you say, "Stay with me tonight"<em>_**  
>"Stay with me", just remember<strong>_

I took this moment to take in their costume properly. Hm, they weren't that bad. But if I was still there, they would be better. Just saying.

**You're the one thing**_**  
><strong>__I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
><em>**So I'll tell you something**_**  
>This could be love<br>because**_

I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you.<p>

Mercedes chimed in with her strong vocals, and I smiled proudly at her.

Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba  
>ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ooh<p>

**Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before <strong>_(never felt this way)_**  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you.**

I've had the time of my life (of my life)  
>No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)<br>Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth)  
>And I owe it all to you.<p>

I smiled at my old teammates and I think Blaine glanced at me with a smile on his face at one point, but I was focusing on New Direction's performance.

Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth, it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

Now I've had the time of my life

At the end of the song, I immediately shot up and cheered for my old teammates, especially Rachel and Mercedes. The rest of the Warblers followed my lead, probably only cheering for the two girls, after the conversation they heard. But they have to admit, it was a really good performance. Although, I swear I saw Wes contemplating something as he stood up and clapped. I wonder what he was thinking about. The rest of the crowd also joined us in our cheering, as New Directions grinned proudly onstage.

"Dang, Mercedes was amazing. Did you hear her belt out those notes?" asked David dreamily.

We laughed and rolled our eyes at him as we sat back down

"Someone's in _loveeeee_," cooed Jeff.

"Shut up!"

We laughed even harder at David's blushing face.

"Well, Rachel looks pretty hot in a dress," Casey mentioned casually.

_SMACK._

"OW! Hey, I was just saying that Wes! I wasn't hitting on her. Crap, that hurt!"

Wes grinned evilly, tapping his gavel in his hand, as Casey rubbed the back of his head, whilst muttering curses. We fell into a third round of laughter, as New Directions took their positions for their next song. Brittany and Rachel were sticking a headpiece onto Santana's head as the music started, rushing over to their own spots as the Santana began to sing. Wait, Brittany just smacked Santana's ass. Sometimes, I question the sexuality of those two.

**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<br>and in my head I make a picture**

Santana danced across the stage, standing first next to Brittany, then Mike. So they _were_ showcasing dancing.

**'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<strong>_  
><em>**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie?<strong>

Mike and Brittany launched into a series of dance steps that involved a lot of flips and turns. I have to admit, I was impressed with both the dancing and Santana's singing. Maybe that's why Artie thought Brittany and Mike were cheating on him and Tina- they were practicing their dance. But Brittany wouldn't cheat, I'm positive of that.

Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale,  
>did you get a good lawyer?<br>I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
>I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you<br>Are you shopping anywhere,  
>changed the color of your hair, are you busy?<br>And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging  
>all the time are you still dizzy?<p>

**Yeah**

'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<p>

**Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?<strong>

**Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
>And I think of all the things,<br>what you're doing and in my head I make a picture'**

I winked over at Rachel, who was dancing in the back, and she laughed as she continued to sing along with the others. I glanced over at Mercedes, but she was looking towards the other direction of the audience.

Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess  
>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<br>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
>Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?<p>

Yeah Valerie

They ended the dance with an impressive flip, and I once again shot up in my seat along with the other Warblers, although I wasn't the first one this time. The entire audience was also standing and clapping, and I felt a small twinge of sadness hit me. I missed dancing and singing with New Directions. And although I never showed it off, my dancing could probably rival Mike's. I was a cheerleader for Gaga's sake – I had to sing while doing crazy flips and splits! I'm pretty sure Rachel was a really good dancer too. She did take dance lessons since she was really young, after all.

I'm glad we added some movement. Rachel and Mercedes were right- we would have lost if we had no dancing at all.

They finally transitioned to the last song, which I began to laugh at once I recognized the beginning beats. Blaine gave me a bemused look, and I just leaned into him, continuing my laughter.

(**Finn, **_Artie, __**All**_)

**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith departed<br>And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud<br>**  
><em><strong>It's my life!<strong>_

I'm surprised they found a way to incorporate the girls into this song. They changed up most of the choreography and positions, but kept the same solos. I think it was better how we originally performed it, but that's just me. And at least they're not high on Vitamin D again. Oh, good times, good times._**  
><strong>_  
><strong>It's now or never<strong>  
><strong>I ain't gonna live forever<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive**

_**It's my life!**_

These are my confessions

_Just when I thought I said all I can say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<br>_:  
><em><strong>These are my confessions<br>**_  
><em>If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all<br>Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
>I'm so gone and I don't know what to do<br>But to give you part 2 of my  
><em>  
><em><strong>You better stand tall<br>When they're calling you out  
>Don't bend, don't break<br>Baby, don't back down**_

These are my confessions

**It's now or never  
>I ain't gonna live forever<br>**  
><em><strong>These are my confessions<strong>_

**I just wanna live while I'm alive**

_**It's my life**_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say  
>My chick on the side said she got one on the way<br>_  
><em><strong>These are my confessions<strong>_

**I just wanna live while I'm alive!**

_**It's my life!**_

I laughed as they struck a pose at the end of the song, and clapped for them once more. At least Mr. Schue finally used a number that we worked on previously for their opening number. New Directions huddled together onstage and took their bows. After a moment of cheering, they walked off the stage towards the back, and Wes began to lead us towards the back as the audience sat down again.

"They were really good," said David.

"We were good too," Wes answered back confidently.

"Tough competition but at least we're not against Vocal Adrenaline," chimed in Jeff.

There were nods of agreement as we finally reached the hallways that our greenroom was in. As soon as we turned the corner, I was knocked to the floor.

"R-Rachel?" I groaned, lifting my head up slightly as she kept her arms and legs wrapped in a hug around my body, very much like a monkey. Dang that girl's scary.

"You guys were amazing! The songs were so adorable! And you guys sand Teenage Dream too! That was so cute! I –"

"Rachel. C-can't b-breathe."

Trent immediately leaned down, putting his arms around Rachel's waist, and lifted her off of me. Then, he smirked and flipped her onto his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm wearing a dress!"

Blaine offered his hand towards me, and I grabbed it, allowing him to help me up. I brushed myself off, and said, "You're wearing leggings, either way."

We walked into our greenroom and took seats on the couches spread across the room. Trent dropped Rachel onto the person closest to him, and she landed on Flint's lap. She blinked her eyes rapidly, and laughed, waving at Flint as she realized where she was sitting.

"Your group was good too," said Blaine. She gave a small shrug in reply, when I noticed something.

"Hey, where's Mercedes?"

"She was gossiping with Tina about something when I left," Rachel answered casually, yawning a moment after.

"Hey Rach, babe, want to tell us what's been going with you and that uh, Santana-" he looked at me to ask if it was the right name and I nodded, "-chick?" asked Seth.

Instead of giving them a direct answer, Rachel just stretched her arms and legs out, very much like a cat, and rested her head on Flint's chest while saying, "Later, I'm tired." She made herself comfortable on Flint's lap, curling up against him, and I, along with the rest of the Warblers, smiled at how adorable she looked at that moment.

Wes pouted at her, and David nudged him. When Wes noticed my glance, he flushed a bright red.

Everyone fell into short conversation while we waited for the results.

"Then you pour the oil into the pan?"

"No Seth, you pour it into bowl with the other ingredients," I answered.

"But I thought we already poured oil into the bowl."

"No, that was olive oil. This is vegetable oil."

"So confusing!"

Blaine chuckled from the other side of me as he listened in on our conversation. "And this is why I don't ever want to cook."

I whacked him lightly on the head. "You should want to learn how if you ever want to be a wonderful domestic husband."

He just winked at me and said, "I won't have to if the guy I marry already knows how to."

I rolled my eyes with a grin on my face (and a light blush), and said, "Psh, useless."

He faked a hurt look, causing both Seth and I to burst out laughing, just as the lights flickered once again, and a voice rang out through the PA system, saying, "All competing teams required onstage."

At this, Rachel jumped up (I thought she had fallen asleep, but she must have been talking to Flint or something) and said, "I have to go back to me green room." She rushed out of the room, and we all got up and Wes, David, and Thad began to lead us out of our greenroom.

We walked out, and we heard some "Where the heck were you?" and "What the hell, Berry?" from New Direction's greenroom. I shook my head sadly at them, as Blaine gripped my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked up to his hazel eyes and smiled, as we walked backstage where the other groups were waiting.

A moment later, New Directions joined us (with Finn staring at Rachel, and Rachel and Mercedes nodding at us) and all the groups walked onstage, now that all competing teams were there.

"And now, this year's head judge associate director of the Ohio directory of motorized vehicles, Mr. Pete Sornowsky!" an overheard voice said into a microphone.

Everyone cheered, and I exchanged a glance with Mercedes, who waved at me and I winked back at her.

"Thank you and thank you to all the groups who performed here today. We all had a serious good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking 2 minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card because it's never too late to donate."

We clapped politely, and I notice the Hipsters giving approving looks at the speaker.

"Drum roll, please!"

Everyone straightened up, and all the Warblers had their hands clasped together in front of them, while the other groups looked at the speaker nervously.

"In third place, the Hipsters!"

We clapped for them, and I held my breath as the speaker told the lady getting the trophy for the Hipsters, "Thank you, drive carefully."

"And now, the winner of this year's West Central Sectionals is-"

Everyone shifted nervously onstage, while the speaker took a double take at the card.

"It's a tie."

Wait, say what? They could do that? Wait, who won?

""Congratulations to the Warblers and New Directions! You're both going to the Regionals!"

My face lit up, and I shared a happy smile with Blaine, who I was standing next to onstage. There was a loud round of applause, as the speaker passed one trophy to Mr. Schue, and another one over to Wes, David, and Thad.

Blaine turned towards to Mr. Schue and shook his hand, saying, "Congratulations."

"Yeah, nice work. See you at Regionals," replied Mr. Schue.

As the members of New Directions hugged each other, and the other groups walked off the stage, the Warblers stood around giving celebratory smiles to each other. Why they weren't jumping around and hugging each other, I don't know.

Suddenly, Rachel bounded towards me, and I caught her in my arms. I spun her around for a moment and she giggled, then she leaned forward and caught my lips in a kiss. I chuckled slightly and kissed her back, ignoring the looks of shock that I was getting from the Warblers. As we broke apart, I grabbed her hand and we casually walked offstage and towards the lobby.

Once we were there, she immediately ran towards the crowd to look for her fathers, while I was joined by the rest of the Warblers.

"Kurt-"

"What-"

"You and-"

"Que?"

"Kiss-"

"I'm confused-"

I held my hand out at them and they all stopped talking, then I gave a small wave to shake them off, saying, "I'll answer your questions later." I searched through the crowd for a second, and saw my Dad and Carole talking to Finn. I looked the other direction and saw Rachel dragging her two dads towards our direction. "I think Rachel wants us to meet people." The Warblers glanced at me confusedly, then looked the direction where my gaze was and understood. Suddenly, some of the guys looked ready to bolt.

Rachel bounded towards us and dragged both her fathers with her.

"Guys, these are my Dads – Leroy and Hiram Berry!" said Rachel, grinning happily at all of us. I nodded and gave them both a hug, as they had met me multiple times before. In fact, Hiram had even offered me a chance to try on some of his designs before they went out in stores! And that was pretty major, considering his clothing designs (although he uses a pseudo name to hide his identity) were one of the top fashions in the world. Why Rachel never told any of us this last year, I don't know. But I'm glad I'm her best friend (not just for the clothes or anything), because she really is an amazing person once you get to know her.

Mercedes walked over to us from another direction, after giving her mom and dad hugs and waving goodbye.

She greeted both of Rachel's fathers with a hug, and Rachel continued with her introductions of us. Some of the guys actually looked pretty nervous at meeting Rachel's dads, as if they had never met a girl's parents before. Come to think of it, I don't think some of them have met any parents before, except each other's. Have they?

I turned and whispered in Seth's ear, asking, "Have these guys ever actually met any girl's parents before?"

He shook his head and whispered back as Rachel was excitedly explaining to her dads how she met everyone. "Most of these guys have been in private schools their entire life. Only Blaine and I really transferred from public schools, excluding you. And I think only David has ever been properly introduced to a girl's parents."

I laughed quietly as Casey nervously took Leroy Berry's hand and shook it gently.

The introductions continued, when Thad suddenly glanced outside and said, "Our bus is here."

"Are you going to be going with us, Darling?" asked Hiram Berry, looking at his daughter.

"No, I think I'm going to stay at Dalton. Can you take my car home?" Her fathers nodded as she gave them her car keys and turned to us. "Wait for me to change," she demanded.

I rolled my eyes and nodded at her, then she rushed towards the greenrooms. Mercedes quickly followed after her, and they came back out a few moments later.

"We already talked to Mr. Schue," said Mercedes.

"Now, let's go! I don't want to stay here all day," whined Rachel.

I rolled my eyes once again at Rachel and dragged the two of them onto the Warbler's bus, where everyone else was already sitting.

Mercedes took a seat next to David, and Rachel took the seat next to her, right next to Wes. She yawned for a moment and rested her head on Wes's lap.

"We're going out for dinner to celebrate our tie. Is that okay?" he asked her, while gently brushing his fingers through her hair. The three of us (Mercedes, Rachel, and I) nodded as I took my seat in between Seth and Blaine.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a good question - where _are_ we going?"

"Jim's Diner?"

"No, that place apparently doesn't allow big groups."

"Orange Buffet?"

"That one waitress always hits on Randall and Blaine!"

"I'd rather not get hit on this time."

"Korean Barbeque?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Don't forget Rachel's a vegan."

Rachel nodded.

"Oh yeah, sorry Rach!"

"Johnny Rockets?"

"No fast food!"

Everyone thought hard for a place to eat.

"Belle's?"

"No, that's- Actually, that's a good idea. I'm game."

"I love Italian food!"

"That one waiter chick is cute!"

"Alright, Belle's it is! Can someone tell Ryan that?"

Jason moved to talk to the bus driver, then returned to his seat. As everyone fell into casual chatter, Seth suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Rachel, what's the issue between you and Santana?" asked Seth.

Rachel's head shot up from Wes's lap. "Didn't I tell you guys that before?"

Everyone shook their heads, except for me. Mercedes glanced at me.

"Did Kurt ever tell you the details about New Directions?"

Once again, everyone shook their heads except for me.

"Only vague things," said Thad.

My two female best friends looked at each other.

"Then it's time you guys knew."

"It's actually a really long story, so you guys had better get comfortable," added in Mercedes.

"Okay, how should we start? Kurt?" Rachel looked at me for ideas.

I thought for a moment. "Well, it all began when Mr. Schue wanted to revive Glee club. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and I were the original five members. Then Mr. Schue got Finn, my now step-brother, to join by blackmailing him with marijuana that he planted in his locker-"

"Wait, 'planted'?" asked Nick incredulously.

"Yes, 'planted'. Mr. Schue was desperate for Finn because Mr. Figgins, our homophobic principal, was threatening to cut off glee club because of budget problems."

"Which he is still doing, by the way," added in Rachel.

"Anyways, Mr. Schue's wife supposedly got pregnant, so he decided he wanted to be an accountant because his wife wanted him to be. Since Mr. Schue was leaving, Finn left too, since his reputation was getting tarnished. But he suddenly saw the light of his ways and came back. Then we sang 'Don't Stop Believing' and Mr. Schue heard us, then decided that he wanted to stay. And during that time, Finn's girlfriend Quinn was the head cheerleader and Finn was the quarterback. Puck was also Finn's best friend during that time, but since then, things have gotten really sketchy."

"And that was just all in one week," Mercedes added.

"Woah, wait. How can all of this happen in the span of one week?"

"New Directions has a crazy history."

Mercedes, Rachel, and I looked at each other with smirks on our faces.

"And that's only the beginning," we said in unison.

We laughed at the astonished looks on everyone's faces, so Mercedes said, "Maybe it'd better if we just told you things in small parts, before your eyes fall out from shock."

I nodded and giggled, as Seth said, "Maybe that would be better. But why do Rachel and Santana hate each other?"

"We don't exactly hate each other – we just don't get along very well. Last year, I used to get on everyone's nerves- shut up Kurt!" She glared at me while I giggled. I leaned into Blaine's chest to hide my face and continued laughing as she resumed her talking. "Like I said, I got on everyone's nerves at one point, and Santana's a cheerleader, so she kind of made it her job to make fun of everyone in glee, especially me. And she had sex with Finn, my ex-boyfriend, and he lied to me about it, so that kind of added to the fire. But basically, we're not always fighting each other. We're more like uh, frenemies. And I know deep down that she's a good and caring person, although she tries not to act the part."

I finally stopped laughing and nodded to Rachel's explanation about Santana. And I respected Rachel a little more, because even though Santana's a real bitch to her sometimes, Rachel still tries to see her in a good light.

The rest of the Warblers nodded at the explanation, but didn't seem at all alleviated by it.

Blaine looked towards me and nudged my shoulder. "What about you, huh? Why were you getting so kissy-kissy with Rachel?" Is it me or did he sound _jealous?_

Instead of answering, I just winked at him, while Rachel giggled from her spot. Blaine pouted at me, and I chuckled, glancing over at Rachel. She stood, and moved as gracefully as she could on a moving bus, and sat on my lap.

"Rach and I are really close," I said.

"Like, _really _close," added Rachel.

"But-" I continued.

"But?" questioned Blaine. Was that a hint of hopefulness I detected?

"I only see her as a sister. So it doesn't exactly mean much when I kiss her."

Rachel pouted at me, and I smiled apologetically at her, knowing she was just joking.

"Plus, I'm gay, so that adds to the factor."

"Wait, so since we only see you as a brother, we can do that too?" asked Casey.

"Uh-"

"Cool!"

Instead of answering, I simply just rolled my eyes and let it go. Since the thought is now in their mind, they'll end up doing it even if I said no. Ah, stupid Warblers. Except Blaine of course. He's definitely not stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of Next Chapter:<strong>

"Wait, Blaine said _what to you?"_

"And the other guys _said the same thing too_?"

"Do I need to go cut some bitches?" threatened Mercedes.

I shook my head. "Guys, I'm mad about it too, but it's their stupid-"

"I don't care! They didn't even _listen_ to you Kurt! They shot down all your ideas without even listening! And _Blaine?_ Isn't he supposed to be your mentor? What kind of-" Rachel shrieked.

"Guys, calm down! I'm mad too. Right now, I think I just need some girl time with you two."

Both girls nodded to me in understanding, but there was still a flash of anger in their eyes.

**Review? And don't forget to PM me to post. I remember more easily when people do.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sing Me a Song

**Hey Guys! Don't worry i'm not dead. Sorry for the long time i haven't update. Life just decided to catch up with me. But i'll try updating on a more constant basis. And finally, over 60000 words for this story. Yay.  
><strong>

**As part of my apology, you guys get a long chapter. Oh, and I posted up on of my older works as a one-shot. It's called 'Kurt Hummel Always Wins'. So feel free to read that because it was originally supposed to be apart of this story, but i changed directions with this story at last minute, so it was never supposed to be seen. I do have a few more things written too, so if you guys want to read it, i guess just ask for it to be posted or something. But they are pretty short.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers, who i honestly can't thank enough. Really, your reviews make my day. So, thanks to: **merlinftw, Anna, liz-04, SragonZ, Lily887787, creativemee, Eliana sanchez, Vamp gyrl, Elle Loves Glee, dreamer 3097, Canadian-23 **(I love Canada!)**, patrishis, PencilLootz, swgirl1533, SethCohenRocks-2009, **(I love your username)**, Chezzle25, 1booklover11, aprilbaby26, IM GONNA WRITE MORE **(This anonymous name made me laugh)**, Gleefan, Mimi77, surga, LaraElizabeth1, twilightangel-gleechick, bananacupcakes, xxshawneexx, jtangel, PakiNoor, PuckleberryShipper326, VemArJag, Skittles713, DontStopBelieving, snowy-ray08, njferrell, and Frances **(Who was my first reviewer for this story)**

**More shout outs to **kubirox555 and tomfeltonlover199** for reminding me to update via Private messaging.**

**And one more final shout-out to **gleebringsmeglee** who wrote a Wes/Rachel story that was inspired by this one. I literally squealed when i heard that. **

**And onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

**XxX - Line breaks  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt'sPOV<strong>

"Since we don't have competition for a few weeks, practices will now be moved to 5 PM, and only on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays," announced David.

Everyone else cheered, while I just sat there, curled up on Seth's lap. Yeah, I don't know how I ended up there either. Rachel had her hand in mine and was leaning against me. Mercedes had decided not to show up that Monday afternoon, although I don't know why. I think her mom needed her or something. Needless to say, David was quite disappointed.

"And don't forget, we have a concert at the convalescent home two weeks from Friday. Auditions are going to be this Friday. Practices are now also going to be in the common room on the first floor of the school building. Meeting dismissed," Wes announced.

Most of the Warblers began to leave the room, leaving only Rachel, Wes, David, Seth, Blaine and me.

"Hey Rach, where's Mercy?" Seth asked Rachel.

"I don't know. I think she said something about joining the community tater tots group. I didn't even know that _existed_," answered Rachel.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She simply shrugged and I slid off Seth's lap. It sounds like something else is going on that she's not telling me. And I would know- Rachel was my best friend after all. Standing up, and pulling Rachel along with me, I began to walk out of the room.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine asked.

I paused for a second and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm feeling spontaneous right now. Maybe I'll just head to Rachel's house and burn all her horrifying clothes. Later!" I waltzed out the door, still pulling a now protesting Rachel along. Hm… that does sound fun. Maybe I'll leave the interrogation for later. Burning sounds like a better idea.

"My clothes are not horrifying!" The door shut behind us.

"Most of them still are, sweetheart. The ones you wear around the Warblers aren't though, but I know you still have those animal sweaters somewhere."

**RegularPOV**

"My clothes are not horrifying!"

The door closed and the remaining males in the room stared at it for a moment. Then they burst into laughter.

"I don't think Rachel's clothes are horrifying!" noted Seth.

"She does dress pretty well from what Kurt had told us before," mentioned Blaine. "He probably considered what she wears as too casual. Maybe that's what he meant or something."

"Yeah, all her clothes have been pretty nice looking when we see her," added David.

"Rachel's always dressed fabulously. She'd look cute in anything," declared Wes. Then his eyes widen and he covered him mouth as he realized what he said. The other boys burst into laughter at Wes's slowly turning red face.

Pitying him, David looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't we have alumni and administrators coming to this concert too?"

Wes nodded vigorously. "Yep, and I received an email yesterday saying that all of our donators are going to be there too. We need to be at our best."

"You guys should let Kurt audition for a solo. His singing is breath-taking," said Seth, with his eyes slightly glazed over as he remembered Kurt and Rachel's amazing singing in the bathroom.

Blaine suddenly sat up straight. "Wait, you heard Kurt sing before? As in actually singing lead - not background stuff," the lead soloist said, in a slightly jealous tone.

Seth nodded, ignoring Blaine's tone with him. "Rachel and Kurt. They're both amazing."

This time Wes sat up straight and glared at Seth. David simply laughed at the two and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, we'll let Kurt audition. Blaine, I'm sure you want to be the one to tell him about it."

Blaine blushed and threw a pillow at him, but nodded in the end.

XxX

"Detention? And on Friday? Why me?" complained Seth loudly as they walked up the stairs.

"Well, you kind of did spill coffee all over the teacher's pants," replied Kurt.

"How was I supposed to know that his coffee was at the edge of the table?" was the frustrated reply.

"How did you even end up dancing on his desk anyway? And how does detention from after school last all the way until 6:00? That's like four hours of detention!"

"I don't know. All I know is I can't watch your- uh, the auditions anymore."

Kurt looked confused. "My what? You were about to say 'your' something."

Seth panicked. "No I wasn't!"

A suspicious look came across Kurt's face. "Yes you were." He took a step towards Seth, who immediately took a step back. This little game continued as they continued their banter and Kurt took more steps towards his friend, who took steps back as the countertenor did until they backed up into a wall.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"See, you agree!" Kurt smirked at Seth, not falling into his trap.

Seth scowled. "Damn, I thought that would work." His eyes searched behind the countertenor for a distraction and lit up when they found one. "Hey Blaine!"

Blaine, who was about to walk into a classroom, turned around and faced them. His eyes lit up when he saw Kurt's familiar head, but they darkened when he realized the position Kurt had Seth in. Immediately, he shook it off (though Seth had already noticed) and put on a dapper smile.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Seth slipped out from behind Kurt and tried to subtly pass the message to Blaine," Oh you, know, just talking about Friday's auditions."

Kurt frowned over at Seth. "You mentioned 'my something' too. And now you won't tell me what it is!"

Seth once again glanced at Blaine and hoped that the lead soloist got the message. He did.

"Hey Seth, would you please excuse us for a moment?" Blaine asked the blond-haired boy. Seth gave a sigh of relief and began to back away slowly.

"Oh no problem. I had some math homework I needed to do. Well, Bye!" He rushed around the corner, leaving an amused Blaine and a confused Kurt.

"What was that all about?" asked Kurt, brushing his hair away from his forehead as he always does.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's little habit before answering. "You've been getting along with the Warbler traditions and everything, right?" Kurt, still confused, gave a small nod. "Well, we have a tradition at this school of rewarding a student with a good attitude. So, we would like to invite you to audition for a solo."

Kurt's face immediately lit up. "For the concert?"

Blaine nodded. "For the concert. Sing something good." He winked at the countertenor.

"Oh my Gaga, I have to call the girls. What song should I sing?" Kurt exclaimed in a flurry. He quickly gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and rushed out. "See you later Blaine!"

As soon as Kurt was out of sight, Blaine lifted his hand to the cheek where Kurt had kissed him and gave a small lovesick smile. He didn't move from that spot for a long while.

XXX

**Kurt'sPOV**

"I'm so excited, Rachel!" I exclaimed. Rachel and I were in my room in Lima deciding on a song for my audition. I was also planning on helping my dad in the garage after we finished.

She giggled from her spot on my bed. "Excited that they'll finally hear you sing?"

I shrugged, but still had an excited grin on my face. "I don't know. I just feel…excited."

"Maybe because Blaine will hear you sing too." I blushed. Damn brat. (I mean that in the most possible endearing/teasing way as possible)

I threw a pillow at Rachel's head, which she dodged. "No! Shut up Rach."

She giggled once again and got up from my bed. Moving over to my bookshelf, she began to look over some of the music that I had while I flipped through tracks on my iPod.

"What are you thinking about singing?" She asked.

Once again, I shrugged. "I was thinking something personal but still shows off my range."

Rachel thought for a moment, then waltzed back onto my bed. "Just sing _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_, again."

Hm. Interesting.

"Why not? I don't think I've heard the Warblers perform any show tunes yet," I replied.

"You're a shoe in for the solo. None of the other guys have your range," my best friend answered.

"Do you really think so?" I sat down next to her on my bed.

"Kurt, your range is crazy. You can hit lower notes that _I_ can't even hit." She rested her head next to mine and we sat there for a moment.

Wait a minute- "Did Rachel Berry just compliment my singing?" I asked in aloud in a teasing voice.

"Oh, shut up you." She sat up and pushed me off my bed. I couldn't stop laughing though, because teasing Rachel is always so much fun. After a moment or so, she laughed with me. And there we sat, laughing like crazy chimpanzees (Chimpanzees are cool okay?) until my door suddenly open.

"Dude, are you okay? I heard a thud," said Finn as he walked into my room.

"Finn! Learn to knock, will you?" I answered, finally calming my laughter. Rachel's laughter stopped as mine did, and she seemed like she was trying to make herself look small next to me. Although, I don't think that would have worked very well.

Finn seemed to notice Rachel. "Hey Rachel!" He flashed her one of his goofy grins.

"Hello Finn. How are you?" she answered back with a polite smile.

"Great. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to-" I sensed Rachel's panic. She had told me previously that ever since she learned Finn had lied to her, she began to lose her romantic feelings for him. She only wanted to be his friend and he wasn't getting that. I pitied her, so I decided to help.

"Rach and I were going to head to the garage. I was going to teach her how some of the mechanics work," I interjected. She shot me a grateful smile.

Finn didn't seem deterred. "Cool, I can help teach her too."

"You're still learning how to be a mechanic yourself, Finn. I don't think Dad has taught you very much yet. I've been working in his garage since I was able to stand."

"Dude-"

I sighed. "Don't call me 'dude'." He looked disappointed, so I pitied him. "Rach brought over some cookies in the kitchen."

His face immediately lit up and he left the room. I looked at Rachel and rolled my eyes.

"We'll be in the garage if you need us!" I shouted after him.

All we heard was silence. Once again, I rolled my eyes. "Come on Rach." I got up and walked out of my room. She followed.

XXX

"So what's been going on with you and Mercedes lately?" I asked Rachel, taking a sip of my Diet Coke, as we took a break from me explaining the parts and mechanics to her. She's actually a fast learner, but I don't think she'll be putting together a car anytime soon. "I mean, she hasn't been visiting Dalton and she isn't answering my calls or texts and-"

Rachel sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Rachel…I know when you're not telling me something."

Her eyes met mine and I saw a flash of sadness in them. "I honestly don't know what's been going on with Mercedes. Ever since she started going to that community tater tots group thing, she's been acting different."

Different? How different could Mercedes have gotten? "How so?"

"Well, you know how we were pretty close before Sectionals?"

I nodded at her.

"Now the only time she talks to me is during Glee club. I see her hanging out with Lauren Zizes and some other girls nowadays."

I was confused. "Lauren Zizes, the 12th member? Wrestler Zizes?"

Rachel nodded. "I don't even know how that worked out. But at least she's not getting slushied anymore, since nobody ever slushies the wrestling team."

Something still isn't right. I took her hand gently. "What about you, Rach?"

"What about me?"

I looked at her. "The slushie-ing."

She leaned into me and rested her head on my chest. She gave a defeated sigh, knowing that I would catch her if she lied to me, and said, "They've been getting worse for me. I think it's to make up for Mercedes' losses, but I've been getting slushied multiple times every day since Sectionals."

What? I sat up straight, wrapping my arms around Rachel. "But it's only been three days of school since Sectionals!"

"They've already ruined a week's set of clothes and the spares that I usually keep in my locker."

"Where is the rest of the glee club with this? Why aren't they helping you?" I asked, outraged at McKinley's Neanderthals.

Rachel gave me a sad look. "In case you haven't noticed, most of the team doesn't like me or are off in their own worlds. Santana and Brittany would refuse to do anything to help me, Lauren and Mercedes wouldn't do anything, and Tina and Mike are always making out. Quinn probably still hates me and since she's with Sam, she probably wouldn't let him associate with me. Artie is always so focused on Brittany- I don't know who to turn to."

"What about Finn or Noah?" It was a rhetorical question since we both knew the answer to it. Finn would care too much about his reputation and Noah can't risk getting sent back to Juvenile Hall.

Rachel merely sighed and leaned into me again.

There has to be some solution. But in the meantime- "You need some musical therapy." I got up and she looked up at me, giving a small smile.

XXX

Okay, where the heck am I?

I was exploring the Warbler Hall in the Dorms building during study period the next day (Thursday), when I had entered one of the practice rooms (the same one where we got the music for Sectionals). I was looking at some of the music and reaching out to turn on the lamp, when I fell forward and came across this room.

The room was quiet and peaceful, with a large black grand piano and piano bench near the wall. On another one of the walls was a large bookshelf. On the third wall, there was a small sofa and the opening where I had entered from. The final wall remained bare, although there were traces of tape that something had been stuck on it previously before.

I walked over to the bookcase. There were stacks of music, piano books, and regular books assorted throughout the shelves. I skimmed through them all, when my eyes caught an interesting title.

"_Dalton Academy: Secrets Within"_

I grabbed the book and flipped though some of the pages. There were maps and diagrams everywhere. And a lot of dust. I coughed.

Taking the book with me, I took one last glance at the room and slowly began to walk out, dragging the panel over the opening.

I smirked.

Kurt Hummel had just discovered a secret room.

XXX

"…_The ventilation system from there eventually leads to the headmaster's office (See 'Chapter 5: The Main Office' for details of room)…"_

**RING!**

The school bell rang clearly and loudly throughout the hall, but luckily, it wasn't as headache-inducing as McKinley's bell.

"Kurt?"

I glanced up from my book. "Yes?"

"Good luck with your audition. I have to head off to detention now," Seth scowled. He stood up from his seat, but paused for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to change your song?"

I sighed.

I had told Seth my audition song (Nobody else knows except for Rachel) because he wasn't going to be there and he had frowned when he heard my song choice. Then he proceeded to explain how the Warblers don't do show tunes, but I had brushed it off, saying, "Then it's time they try something new."

Shaking my head, I said to Seth, "If they don't like it, then they can tell it to me themselves. I mean, it's not like they're going insult me and say my choice was stupid or something. They're good guys, and I bet I'll knock their socks off when they hear me sing."

Seth looked troubled for a moment. His eyes met mine, but he finally nodded and smiled. "You're right. Good luck! I'll be rooting for you." He pulled me in for a quick hug, then walked out of the room.

XXX

"And for our final audition, we have Kurt Hummel!"

I took a deep breath as I stepped towards the door. Two warblers from either side of the door (I couldn't see who) opened it and I was met with encouraging looks from my fellow teammates. My eyes did a quick scan of the room and I saw Blaine sitting on one of the chairs in the center. His eyes met mine and he flashed me an encouraging smile. I returned his smile and walked over to the center of the room, passing over my tape with the karaoke track on it. When it reached Randall, who put it into the player, I nodded at him. He pressed play.

The opening chords of the song began to play and I felt a calmness float over me.

I opened my mouth and sang, shutting my eyes as I began.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
>When I try to explain how I feel<br>that I still need your love after all that I've done_

I lowered my head so slightly as my eyelids slowly slid open and I took a slow glance around the room, not meeting any of the eyes of any of the Warblers.

_You won't believe me_  
><em>All you will see is a girl you once knew<em>  
><em>Although she's dressed up to the nines<em>  
><em>At sixes and sevens with you<em>

I shifted my gaze over to one of the windows in the room and walked towards it. I stared out of it and looked towards the outside. As I sang, I placed a hand on the glass and slowly slid it down, almost as if I was caressing it.

_I had to let it happen, I had to change_  
><em>Couldn't stay all my life down at heel<em>  
><em>Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun<em>

I slowly turned my head and finally caught the eyes of my fellow Warblers. As I sang, I moved around leisurely and ended up back in the center of the room.

_So I chose freedom_  
><em>Running around, trying everything new<em>  
><em>But nothing impressed me at all<em>  
><em>I never expected it to<em>

As I sang, I remembered Rachel's voice harmonizing along with my own when we sang to this song. A small smile graced my face as I continued on singing. I noticed that most of the Warblers seemed to have neutral expressions on their faces, although it didn't unnerve me. There were a few smiles, like on Blaine's face. He looked impressed with me.

_Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance<em>

Once again, I was leisurely walking around the room.

_And as for fortune, and as for fame_  
><em>I never invited them in<em>  
><em>Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired<em>

_They are illusions_  
><em>They are not the solutions they promised to be<em>  
><em>The answer was here all the time<em>  
><em>I love you and hope you love me<em>

The last line I sang, looking outside the window. Once I went back to the chorus, I faced everyone again. I began to raise my arms as the music picked up dramatically again, but I noticed Blaine looking at me. He was shaking his head, so I lowered my arms. Was there something wrong with having hand gestures? I'm confused.

_Don't cry for me Argentina_  
><em>The truth is I never left you<em>  
><em>All through my wild days<em>  
><em>My mad existence<em>  
><em>I kept my promise<em>  
><em>Don't keep your distance<em>

I played with my fingers in front of me, giving off a slightly nervous vibe to fit the song. Blaine smiled once again, and I moved back to my favorite place in the room – standing beside the window.

_Have I said too much?_  
><em>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.<em>  
><em>But all you have to do is look at me to know<em>  
><em>That every word is true<em>

As I held the last note, I raised one of my arms. Despite Blaine's earlier motions for me not to do any gestures, they helped me concentrate. I don't know how to explain it, but they just do.

The music faded out and the room was filled with applause.

I smiled and was gestured to wait outside.

XXX

I sat outside calmly, while Nick and Jeff looked nervous. I glanced over at them curiously.

"So how many times have you guys auditioned?"

Nick, who sat closer to me, answered first. "Three."

Jeff looked like he was about to break down from nerves. "Six."

Oh wow. I let out a low whistle.

I had heard from Seth that the council had felt guilty for never choosing Jeff, which was why they had given him a solo for the winter concert. Even though he's a good singer, his stage presence is slightly off. If he just smiled and engaged with the audience a little more, then he'd be wonderful. I didn't know much about Nick, but I heard from Blaine that he's a good singer as well. There was something lacking though, he had told me. I don't mean to sound over-confident or anything, but I'm pretty sure I was the best choice out of the three of us, especially if this performance was for alumni and possible donators for the Warblers. Even Rachel agreed that I was wonderful.

Blaine opened the door, where I saw the rest of the Warblers chatting with each other quietly. Blaine's face was smiling, but he wasn't looking me in the eye. I wish Seth was there. I could always read his face, even if he's trying to hide something from me. Blaine is good at closing himself off, especially when he's in dapper lead soloist mode. Most of the time, it ticks me off that he becomes a whole different person. In fact, everyone in the Warblers is like that. They all turn to different people with completely different personalities. I hate that. They're all fun guys, then during Warblers practice, it's all about discipline and tradition. Well, the do let their regular personalities slip out once in a while, but then it's back to being perfect, gentlemanly robots. I don't even understand why they do that - I mean they've seen each other's habits. It's frustrating.

Blaine opened his mouth and I held my breath. "Nick, Jeff, congrats. You're moving on."

My heart dropped. Disappointment hit me like a bucket of ice water. I was so sure I would get it. What did I do wrong?

Blaine looked at me.

"Any sage advice?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed. "Don't try so hard next time." Wait, what? That's how I perform. I always throw in everything when I'm out there.

I frowned. "I didn't realize caring was frowned upon."

He moved closer to me. "I don't know how it worked at your old school-"

'_Liar! I told you all about New Directions before,' _the little voice in my head muttered angrily. Another part of me shushed it quietly, but not enough to wipe away the angry feelings it left behind.

"- but did you notice that we all war uniforms around here? It's about being part of the team," he replied.

Once again the bitter voice was back. _'You shouldn't say that when you're the one singing all the solos. Like how Jeff only got a pity solo last time. You sang lead for the rest of the concert.' _I ignored the voice, but once again, I couldn't help the bitter feelings from spreading through my body. Instead of letting those feelings show though, I made myself sound disappointed.

"I guess I'm just used to having to scream to get noticed," I said.

"You're not going to make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting notices," Blaine answered. Great. The guy I like thinks all I care about is being the center of attention. On the other hand, he's being such a…..a frustrating prat right now. Do I really like a guy like that? He gets noticed all the time, and now I can't have a moment to shine? Once again, I held back any bitter thoughts from saying anything and just sighed dejectedly.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I know this is going to take some getting used to, but you'll fit in soon enough. I promise," he said. Fit in? Fit in? I thought that Dalton encouraged individuality. Yet they shove us into a uniform and now Blaine is telling me that the Warblers won't like the way I am. Sometimes I wonder why I even transferred here. Yeah, it's safer and I have good friends here. But what about my old friends? What about New Directions? What about Rachel? My family? My dad? I've given up too many sacrifices to be here. If I'm not allowed to be myself here, to perform the way I like, then isn't that the same as being someone I'm not? Maybe this transfer wasn't worth it. I'd deal with Karofsky and the slushy-ing any day if I could just be me.

I could feel Blaine's eyes on me. Instead, I avoided his look and walked back into the room.

Maybe Blaine's not the person I thought he'd be – the person who I'd fall in love with.

**NoOne'sPOV**

Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly. However the countertenor simply walked into the room without glancing at the soloist and shut the door behind him. The hazel-eyed boy gave a small, frustrated groan and rested his head against the wall.

"Why do I always find myself acting stupid around you, Kurt?" he said quietly, closing his eyes.

After a moment, he lifted his head and muttered to himself. "You'll fit in soon enough? I promise? Stupid! Why did you tell him that?" The lead soloist took a shaky breath and composed himself, then reentered the room where everyone was waiting for him. He shut the door behind him and sat down next to Andy. He then nodded to the council, who were waiting for Blaine.

"Congratulations to Nick and Jeff. We'll decide the soloist and announce it on Monday," said Wes.

Blaine took a small glance at Kurt. The countertenor's face was blank of emotions.

"Are there any other questions?" When no one said anything, Wes continued. "Alright, then that concludes today's meeting. Everyone's dismissed." He slapped his gavel down twice, and then relaxed in his chair. Everyone rushed towards Nick and Jeff to congratulate them, save for the council, Kurt, and Blaine.

As everyone moved, Blaine kept his eyes on the countertenor. _'Should I go apologize right now? What would I say though? Sorry I'm a stupid idiot? No, he'll think you're crazy. Kurt, you're my best friend and I'm always acting stupid around you because I'm in love with you. No! Damn it! That'll scare him off. Maybe I should just ask him if he wants to make out with me,' _he mused, smiling slightly at the last thought. He blushed and shook his head quickly. _'No, Kurt deserves better than just randomly making out. He deserves something romantic. Like flowers and scarves. Oh, he looks so delicious in those. Mh. Back to focusing Blaine. Apologize. How?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's cool voice. "May I ask something?" the countertenor directed to the council. David nodded to him as Blaine looked at him curiously.

"What was wrong with my performance?"

Wes answered him. "We don't do songs like that."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his abrupt answer. "Why not?"

"The Warblers hold a tradition of performing a capella versions of the tops songs in their generations. Show tunes usually aren't too popular among crowds."

"That's not true! Most Broadway songs have the most emotional-" Kurt began protesting.

Wes cut him off. "We don't do show tunes." Beside him, Thad and David were nodding fervently.

"So it's because of traditions that-" Once again, Kurt was cut off.

"Kurt, the Warblers have been following these traditions for over 200 years-" Wes stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm just trying to understand-" The countertenor tried to cut in, but was ignored.

"- and we're not going to change traditions."

"There's nothing wrong with trying to create _new_ traditions-" Kurt once again tried to suggest.

This time, it was Thad who cut him off. "The council chooses the songs, Kurt. Not just one single person."

David nodded next to him. "We chose songs that people would like and sing along to."

This time, the rest of the Warblers were nodding along, save for Blaine and Kurt.

"You're performance was wonderful, Kurt, it really was. But, how are we supposed to do a song like that a capella?" asked Ethan.

"I probably can't even give a beat to it," said Jake, who was one of the beat-boxers for the group.

Randall, the other beat-boxer, nodded. "It would be too difficult."

"But you've never tried to-" the countertenor pointed out.

"We don't mind following traditions," Andy announced.

Jason agreed. "Some of the songs are actually really fun."

"Especially since we know most of the songs," agreed Flint.

"Yeah, but you guys have probably never even listened to Broadway songs," Kurt countered.

"How dare you!" Trent said aghast, but Kurt knew it was true.

"Are you just jealous that Nick and Jeff moved on while you didn't?" Casey accused.

"No, I'm not-" Kurt was shocked at what Casey was accusing him of.

"Then why are you-" Jeff started off.

"-making such a big deal of everything?" asked Nick.

Kurt didn't know what to do. All he wanted was to know why the Warblers didn't do show tunes. Now it felt like they were all ganging up in him. He was not jealous that Jeff and Nick moved forward. In fact, he was ecstatic for them. But now he just felt suffocated by everyone. They were accusing him of things he wasn't.

The countertenor finally glanced at Blaine hoping for a hint of maybe what to do. But the hazel-eyed soloist looked frozen. It was like he wanted to help Kurt, but didn't want to do against his friends.

Kurt took a deep breath, while subtly texting Rachel to call him, knowing she would do it right away. "I'm not jealous. I'm happy you guys get the opportunity to get a solo," he said calmly. His phone rang.

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye _

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go," he said, his face and voice void of any emotion at all.

_I'm defying gravity _

He walked out of the room as he flipped open his phone. The door slammed shut behind him and the room was silent.

Blaine groaned and held his head with his hands. _'Damn it! Why didn't you help him?'_

**Kurt'sPOV**

I pressed answer on my phone and held it to my ear as I began to walk outside of the school building.

"Rachel?" I asked quietly. Basically, I was on the verge of tears right now, but I refuse to cry where the Warblers might see me.

"_Kurt, what's wrong?" _was the frantic reply. Figures Rachel would know that I was feeling horrible right away.

I couldn't help the tear that slid down my cheek. "I need to see you."

"_I'll be over in five."_

"Actually, I wanted to go over to your place."

"_Are you sure you'll be able to drive right now?" _ came her concerned answer.

I let out a small sniffle. "Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon."

"_Okay. Drive carefully," _she answered and I hung up. I turned off my phone a moment after.

I walked over to my car and rested my head for a second, trying to compose myself.

Then I started my baby and drove off.

I didn't notice Blaine rushing outside with a frustrated look on his face and watching as I drove away. I also didn't notice Seth stepping out a second after with a confused face, looking towards Blaine.

XxX

"Wait, Blaine said _what to you?"_

"And the other guys _said the same thing too_?"

"Do I need to go cut some bitches?" threatened Mercedes.

I shook my head. "Guys, I'm mad about it too, but it's their stupid-"

"I don't care! They didn't even _listen_ to you Kurt! They shot down all your ideas without even listening! And _Blaine?_ Isn't he supposed to be your mentor? What kind of-" Rachel shrieked.

"Guys, calm down! I'm mad too. Right now, I think I just need some girl time with you two."

Both girls nodded to me in understanding, but there was still a flash of anger in their eyes.

When I had driven to Rachel's house and she let me inside, the tears promptly burst free from their dam. While I cried in her arms, she comforted me and texted Mercedes, who must have seen the urgency of the message. About 10 minutes after I had calmed myself down, Rachel and I were sitting in her kitchen when Mercedes arrived. Immediately, the two demanded answers and I explained the whole story to them. I repeated everything the Warblers said, word for word, so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding. And I told them how suffocated I felt by everything and what Blaine had said earlier. Their reactions were astonishment and infuriation.

Mercedes took a glance at her phone. "Sorry Kurt, but I've got a meeting to go to." Without waiting for a reply, she got up and walked out of the house. I blinked after her, confused. Then I turned towards Rachel, who was still muttering things under her breath. I moved over and sat beside her, hearing her last sentence.

"Yeah, I understand they have their traditions, but they should have at least listened to you before saying anything," Rachel muttered.

I poked her gently. She glanced up at me.

"Mercedes just left," I told her. "You're right; she is acting a lot different."

"The guys are acting different too. I never knew the Warblers were like that," answered Rachel.

We both got up from our seats. "They act differently at practice, remember? I thought I told you about that before." I paused, trying to remember if I did tell her or not.

"Yeah, but I didn't think they were _that_ different. I thought that maybe they were just over quiet or something." She shrugged and shook her head.

"Let's just stop talking about that for now. I kind of want to forget about them for a while."

She nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost 7. I know you'll want to go retail shopping as your therapy, but by time we get there, the shops will probably be closing." I frowned. "So," she smiled at me, "I was thinking that we could look through some of my Dad's new designs that haven't gone out in stores yet."

My face lit up and she laughed.

"Come on, let's go," I said excitedly. She grabbed my hand and we rushed up the stairs towards the room.

XxX

"…then Rocky threw the paper ball and it hit Mr. Graham on the forehead," I told Rachel, while mixing some ingredients in a bowl. It was about 10 o'clock and we were now cooking and baking in her kitchen, while I was telling her stories from Dalton.

Rachel giggled. "Did he get in trouble?" she asked curiously, although her eyes shined with playfulness.

"Nope," I grinned. "He just took out a Nerf gun from under his desk and shot him in the head back."

She began laughing so hard that she had to put down knife she was using to cut up some vegetables. "I love Dalton's librarian. Mr. Graham reminds me of my cousin Lexi."

I laughed along with her. "Yeah, and Davi-" I froze, and her head flicked towards my direction. How stupid of me to bring up the Warblers.

I dropped the spoon I was using to mix ingredients. "Rachel, what should I do about the Warblers?"

She gave out a lengthy sigh. "I don't know Kurt. Just follow your instincts. You'll know what to do."

"Maybe I'm just over-reacting or something," I mused to myself.

I gave a small half-smile then continued mixing. Suddenly, I felt something hit my face. I turned towards Rachel. "Did you just throw a carrot at me?" I asked incredulously.

She giggled. "Nope."

"Liar!" I used my finger to scrape some of the ingredients I was mixing in the bowl and wiped it on her cheek. I grinned smugly.

He smirked and threw another carrot at me. Within seconds, we were in a full out war with each other.

Suddenly, we heard the door handle in the living room shake. Rachel and I both froze in our positions, posed to throw something at each other.

"Rachel! We're home!" cried out Leroy Berry, Rachel's dad. He walked into the kitchen and took in our positions. He blinked and gave a big smile after a moment. "Have fun, you two!" he said, exiting back to the living room.

Rachel and I glanced at each other.

She blinked.

I blinked.

Then we both burst out laughing. We heard Leroy and Hiram Berry laughing as well in the other room as Leroy explained the situation to Hiram.

After a long while of cleaning up and finishing up what we were making, we finally had dinner with Rachel's dads.

"So, how is Dalton, Kurt?" asked Leroy.

"The work is challenging, but I love it there. But there are some issues every now and then," I said, sharing a glance with Rachel.

Hiram didn't miss the look. "What issues?" he asked.

I sighed. "The Warblers are just being idiots."

"Again," Rachel added.

"Rachel!" scolded Leroy.

"What? They are!" Rachel tried to answer innocently. Her father simply shook his head.

Her other father sighed. "Things will resolve in the end, Kurt. Don't worry about it too much," he said reassuringly. I nodded.

"What about you, sweetie? What's going on in glee club?" he then turned to Rachel.

Rachel thought for a moment. Then she started giggling.

"Well, my story wasn't during glee club, but it does involve Noah. So I had finished my classes for the day and he was ditching his classes again."

We nodded at her, not commenting on Puck ditching class because we'd heard it before. Many times.

"So we picked up Sarah, his little sister – Kurt, you haven't met her met but she'd dying to meet you. Anyways, we went to the mall and Puck went to get us some drinks, so Sarah and I were alone. All of a sudden, two guys walked by us and one of them knocked into Sarah. She gave a shout and one of them turned to her and said, "You want to pick up a fight, kid?" I turned towards – "

She broke off as Leroy and Hiram gave her appalled looks.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know either. But I turned to him to yell at him for hurting a child, then I see his friend push her onto the floor. I started to yell at them, but they started walking away. I helped Sarah up and was prepared to follow after them and give them a piece of my mind, but I didn't have to." Rachel grinned. "When I looked up, Noah was holding the two boys up by their collars. And he goes, 'Are you two punks messing with my sis and Rach?' He looked over at us and saw Sarah hiding behind my legs, obviously afraid of the two people. Without waiting for us to say anything, he slams the two into the wall. Then he said, 'If I ever catch you messing with my friends ever again, you'd better sleep with your eyes open.' They both tried to escape from his grasp, but Noah had them in a firm grip. He gestured over to Sarah and me, then asked us, 'Want a go?' I admit I was pretty shocked when Sarah walked up to one of them and kicked their leg with all her might. She moved over and kicked the other one too, then Noah moved over to some trashcans and dumped them in headfirst."

Rachel paused to laugh for a second. "Then a security guard walks over to use – and you would think we would get into trouble. But no, it turns out that those two guys had been bothering most of the storeowners. And apparently one of them had stolen some expensive jewelry from the jewelry store. Over $10000 worth, in fact. So basically, they got thrown into a trashcan and arrested while Noah got to throw them into the trashcan and got rewarded. I thought that was pretty hilarious. Especially when he just picked up our drinks from a table and moved on like nothing happened while everyone around the area was staring and taking pictures."

Leroy and I smiled at the story while Hiram asked in a stern voice, "Did you do anything to those two boys, Rachel?"

Rachel sank down in her chair a bit. "I may or may not have kicked them both in their manhood's before the security guard came over."

I smirked and Leroy shouted, "Rachel!" in a surprised, yet stern voice. Hiram, in the meantime, smiled and held out his fist. "That's my girl."

Rachel giggled and hit his fist with her own. She turned to her other father. "Dad, it's okay. If I get in trouble for kicking them, then they'll get in trouble for assaulting a young girl."

Leroy rolled his eyes, but accepted the answer with a nod.

The rest of dinner was spent telling stories of our weeks. I laughed as Hiram told us about one of his assistants trying to turn on a machine for 30 minutes, only to find out that the machine was unplugged the entire time.

We all helped with washing the dishes and putting the leftovers away. During that time, Rachel had turned the radio on and we were jamming along to the music.

I laughed as I sang along with Rachel. She always somehow makes me feel better. We've come a long way from what we were last year.

She bumped her hip against my own as we washed the dishes and sang the chorus together. Leroy joined in with his low bass as he dried the dishes that we passed on over to him, while Hiram hummed along and swung his hips silly fashion as he wrapped up the remaining food and put it away into the refrigerator

"It's Friday," Rachel announced as soon as the song ended.

I blinked. "Yes dear. But there's no need to quote Rebecca Black," I said with a serious face. She laughed and hit my shoulder, and my serious face immediately fell into a grin.

"No seriously, it's Friday. You have time to think things out. But for now, let's just have a little fun and relax for a bit," she started once again.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist. "Rachel, it's almost midnight. I doubt there will be anything left for us to do right now. That's legal." I added the last part quickly as Hiram wiggled his eyebrows at me. He pouted after I said this as Leroy lightly smacked his shoulder. I snickered quietly behind my hand as Rachel, who also noticed the exchange, winked over at me. "Your family's insane," I added over to her.

"So is yours! I've been over at your place enough to see your family's strange habits too," she retorted, raising an eyebrow as if I were going to challenge her. I merely grinned impishly at her. "Anyways, we can still have fun on what's left of this Friday. But first," she paused and stuck her hand out expectantly, "your phone, please."

I gaped and shook my head, all while holding my phone possessively close to my body. I had taken it out and put it on the table earlier when we were washing dishes in case I spilled some water on myself. Or rather, in case Rachel decided she wanted to have a water fight. "But, but…..what if my dad calls? Besides, it's already off, so there's no need to take it away." Yes, I am very possessive of my phone and electronics. But I guess that mostly comes from the fact that they were usually the first things those Neanderthals over at McKinley would take and break when they cornered me. Of course, this only happened maybe twice or thrice, but the habit still passed on over to me. And of course, Rachel knew this.

"Nope, no distractions. You need some fun. Besides, I called your dad earlier. He told me to tell you 'hi and have fun.' Oh and he wants you to pick up some of those chips that you got from that store near Dalton. Was that the one I recommended you to? Oh and Carole wanted some candles too. I think she said something about vanilla but I'm not sure - "

I rolled my eyes with a laugh and covered Rachel's mouth. "Okay, Conrad Babble, I get it. I'll give you my phone. And we'll head over there to pick up some things tomorrow or something. Just shut up and help me finish washing these dishes."

She pouted as Leroy, Hiram, and I laughed at her. After a moment, she gave in and smiled, joining along as we finished up washing the rest of the dishes.

XxX

"How does that even work?" Rachel asked me, as I lay next to her on her bed. I shrugged.

"I think it's all in the mechanics of everything, really. Like if he said that he loved her but really didn't, and she said she didn't love him but did, and if their mother-" I paused. "What did their mother have to do with this again?"

Rachel shrugged and cuddled up to my body, while I immediately wrapped my arms around her. She yawned like a small kitten. "I don't even remember what we were talking about anymore."

The corners of my lips twitched upwards. I shifted so that we were both lying on the pillows. A thought suddenly came up in my head. "Can I burn all your sweaters now?"

There was a pause.

"No."

I pouted. "Aw, why not?"

"Because I actually like them."

"But they're horrendous looking!"

"And they're comfy."

"So you agree that they look horrendous."

"I never said that."

"But you never disagreed either."

Once again, there was a short silence.

"Shut up."

I laughed as she lightly hit me.

"Hey, hey! No need to whack me because I'm right."

"You're not right!"

"But you never gave me a proper reasoning, then!"

"Go to sleep Kurt."

"You too Rach."

"You first."

"I can't control the rate I go to sleep at, now can I?"

"Yes you can!"

"Well, then I was unaware I held this trait."

"Now you do know!"

"How would you know if I even held this characteristic in the first place?"

"Because I'm magical."

"Puh-lease, I'm way more magical than you are."

"You're not nice."

"That's okay."

"Go to sleep Kurt!"

"I guarantee nothing."

"You will guarantee everything."

"No I don't."

"All lies!"

"You're all lies."

"That's preposterous!"

"So they say."

"Who's 'they'?"

"We, the people."

"Who are the people?"

"We are the people."

"Well then that's not a lot of people."

"So? You say that like it matters!"

"It does!"

"I don't even know what we're arguing about anymore."

"Me either."

We both giggled.

"Good night Mr. Handsome," Rachel said, curling up against my side.

"Good night, my lovely darling Ray of Sunshine," I answered back. Hey, Ray! I think I like that nickname better than Rach. "I think I'm going to call you that from now on."

"Call me what?" she asked.

"My Ray of Sunshine. Or just Ray for short," I said, closing my eyes. I felt myself slowly drifting off as I listened to her slow breathing.

I heard her yawn and felt her nod her head against me sleepily. "I like it."

"Me too."

XxX

The doorbell rang downstairs. I looked over at Rachel. "I'll get it."

She nodded and went back to organizing her books on her bookshelf.

I walked down the stairwell and stepped in front of the door. Without opening it, I called out, "Who be you?"

A deep voice called back, "What? Rachel, open the door!" Ah, Noah. I didn't know he was coming over. I'm pretty sure Rachel didn't know he was coming over either; otherwise she wouldn't still be in her pajamas. She would have told me too, so I could have changed out of my own as well.

I opened the door. Noah didn't look surprised to see me standing there. Even though he called out Rachel's name to open the door.

"Hey Princess."

He marched past me and into the house. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Noah. What are you doing here?"

We walked into her kitchen and I grabbed an apple from the cupboard. I washed it, then took a bite as he took a seat by the counter-top.

"Just needed to talk to Rachel," he answered, looking uncomfortable for some reason. I licked a stray bit of juice that slid down my fingers.

We heard footsteps walk down the stairwell. "Kurt? Who was that?" She walked into the kitchen and saw Noah. "Oh. Hey Noah! How are you? Do you want something to eat or drink?" she asked brightly as she grabbed some water from the cupboard. I stuck my free hand out and she tossed me one. I caught it deftly.

He shook his head. "No, and I'm fine. Sarah wants to hang out again," Noah mumbled quietly. He shifted in his seat. He probably wasn't used to asking others to hang out with him and his little sister.

Rachel gave a big smile. "Sure. Kurt's coming too, though."

Noah nodded, as if it were expected.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked. I gave a small laugh. Rachel was such like a mother sometimes, because Carole always asks that when I go home for a visit.

He shook his head to say no.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is Sarah sitting alone in your car?"

He gave a sheepish nod.

"Noah!" she quickly scolded him.

I laughed again. "Okay Noah, how about you go get Sarah, while Rachel and I go make some breakfast?"

Rachel nodded and went to grab some eggs from her fathers' fridge, while Noah went outside to his car to grab Sarah. She passed the carton over to me.

"I'm pretty sure Noah and Sarah would want some pancakes and eggs, and I ran out of my vegan substitute for pancakes yesterday - which, by the way, is something we need to pick up when we go shopping later," she told me. I gave her an unsure look, but nodded.

"Are you sure you can handle me cooking these?" I asked her, worried about her reaction. Rachel was, after all, a vegan. And last time eggs got involved with her, she had nightmares for a month.

She nodded, slowly. "As upset I am about the dead baby chicks," she winced as she said it, "I think Noah and Sarah need to eat more. Apparently Noah's dad is always drunk, while his mother is always too busy looking for jobs to pay for the house. They never have any food over at their own place. Besides, the chicks are already dead, and as sad as I am about it, there's nothing I can do to change that. As long as I don't eat any myself, I can…." She broke off and took a deep breath, "I can stay calm."

I nodded and hugged her waist. She leaned back into my arms and nuzzled my cheek. I was so proud of Rachel. If she was able to put aside her vegan point of view just to make sure that Noah and Sarah were being fed, then clearly she's grown up so much since the glee club first started.

"You guys look like a couple when you do that," Noah said, walking in carrying Sarah in his arms.

Rachel giggled and pushed me away from her playfully. "He wishes he was with me."

I rolled my eyes with a grin. "Oh please. Haven't you seen the amount of guys at Dalton that hit on me?" Apparently, Ohio has more gays than I thought.

"I'm pretty sure a few straight guys hit on you too," she added, hiding he laughter behind her hand.

"Yeah well, I can turn a straight man gay," I said smugly, jokingly pulling the sides of my top like I was popping a collar.

We erupted into laughter while Noah looked at us fondly, and Sarah watched us confusedly. Noah and I have a pretty unique friendship. He offered to be part of my secret service when I needed him, but we still tease each other an unholy amount. He's very protective of the people he cares about.

Oh, yeah! I forgot about Sarah. I turned to the little girl sitting in Noah's arms. "Hi, you must be Sarah. I'm Kurt."

She looked over at me shyly. I gave a small wave.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, leaning forward slightly.

She gave a small nod and looked up at Noah. He nodded at her, so she nodded again – bigger this time.

"Have you two ever made pancakes and eggs?" Rachel asked, walking over to me and placing an apron over my head. She wrapped her arms around me and tied it. She did the same to Noah and Sarah, who Noah had placed down onto the counter. The two shook their heads.

Rachel turned to Noah. "Have you ever cooked anything?"

He shook his head. "Bad-" He paused and restarted his sentence, "People like me don't cook. We take already made things from convenient stores." I smiled at him. He was trying to restrain from cursing around Sarah, because I'm pretty sure he was about to say 'bad-asses'.

"Lunchables!" Sarah said happily, clapping her hands together.

"Noah!" Rachel scolded him once again. "Well, you're going to learn how to cook, so you won't have to steal anything to eat ever again."

He raised his eyebrow at her, as if asking '_Me? Never steal anything again? Psh….'_.

She sighed. "Okay, well you'll know how to cook, so you won't have to steal _as much_."

He shrugged. "No promises."

Rachel pouted. "You can try."

Sarah watched Rachel and copied her pouting face, looking up at Noah. I laughed and joined them with my own pouting face.

He gave a small laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he lifted her up and spun her around. "Okay, fine. I can try. But I still make no promises."

Sarah pouted once more and lifted her arms up. "I want up, too." I laughed and picked her up. I spun her around, causing her to giggle.

Rachel smacked Noah lightly on the shoulder. "Put me down! We have to cook!"

And so began our cooking lesson for Noah and Sarah. Well, I mainly taught them because Rachel didn't exactly want to touch the eggs too much.

XxX

Rachel flipped on her iPod as we cleaning up some of the mess we made in between making the pancakes and the eggs.

_Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<em>

Noah groaned. "No!"

Rachel giggled and kissed his cheek. "Sarah likes it."

_Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together together come on lets do this right<em>

Sure enough, Sarah was dancing along to the music and laughing.

Noah groaned once again. "Fine."

_Here and now its time for celebration_

I surprised Noah and Rachel by singing along to Zac Efron. Sarah's eyes brightened and she giggled as I twirled her around.

_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
>that all our dreams have no limitations<br>that's what it's all about(yeah yeah)_

They laughed as I dance around the kitchen in a crazy, mock seductive way.

Rachel took over Vanessa Hudgens' part and began dance around me in an equally crazy way.

_Everyone is special in their own way_  
><em>We make each other strong (we make each other strong)<em>  
><em>Were not the same<em>  
><em>Were different in a good way<em>  
><em>Together's where we belong<em>

Sarah clapped her hands and started dancing to the chorus, singing as well. Rachel and I surprised Noah by knowing all the dance moves to it as well. He started laughing at us once again.

_We're all in this together_  
><em>Once we know<em>  
><em>That we are<em>  
><em>We're all stars<em>  
><em>And we see that<em>  
><em>We're all in this together<em>  
><em>And it shows<em>  
><em>When we stand<em>  
><em>Hand in hand<em>  
><em>Make our dreams come true<em>

This time, he joined us in dancing along, although it was all just random freestyle dancing.

_Together, together, together everyone_  
><em>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<em>  
><em>Together, were there for each other every time<em>  
><em>Together together come on lets do this right<em>

I jumped onto the countertop (a move which I may or may not have stolen from Blaine) and sang the next verse. Sarah laughed and I pulled her up to dance with me.

_We're all here_  
><em>and speaking out with one voice<em>  
><em>we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)<em>  
><em>The party's on now everybody make some noise<em>  
><em>come on scream and shout<em>

Rachel sang the next part and began to strut, while fluttering her eyelashes playfully. She offered her hand and I took it, jumping off the table. I carried Sarah down after I jumped off.

_We've arrived because we stuck together_  
><em>Champions one and all<em>

The three of us danced around Noah and made him follow along with us. He surprisingly caught on really fast. Or he knew the dance moves beforehand.

_We're all in this together_  
><em>Once we know<em>  
><em>That we are<em>  
><em>We're all stars<em>  
><em>And we see that<em>  
><em>We're all in this together<em>  
><em>And it shows<em>  
><em>When we stand<em>  
><em>Hand in hand<em>  
><em>Make our dreams come<em>

_We're all in this together_  
><em>When we reach<em>  
><em>We can fly<em>  
><em>Know inside<em>  
><em>We can make it<em>  
><em>We're all in this together<em>  
><em>Once we see<em>  
><em>There's a chance<em>  
><em>That we have<em>  
><em>And we take it<em>

_Wild cats sing along_  
><em>Yeah, you really got it goin' on<em>  
><em>Wild cats in the house<em>  
><em>Everybody say it now<em>  
><em>Wild cats everywhere<em>  
><em>Wave your hands up in the air<em>  
><em>That's the way we do it<em>  
><em>Lets get to it<em>  
><em>Time to show the world<em>

There was a small dance break, which Noah took advantage of. He began to break-dance around the kitchen. I took Sarah's hands and waltzed her around the room, all four of us laughing the entire time.

_We're all in this together_  
><em>Once we know<em>  
><em>That we are<em>  
><em>We're all stars<em>  
><em>And we see that<em>  
><em>We're all in this together<em>  
><em>And it shows<em>  
><em>When we stand<em>  
><em>Hand in hand<em>  
><em>Make our dreams come true<em>

_We're all in this together_  
><em>When we reach<em>  
><em>We can fly<em>  
><em>Know inside<em>  
><em>We can make it<em>  
><em>We're all in this together<em>  
><em>Once we see<em>  
><em>There's a chance<em>  
><em>That we have<em>  
><em>And we take it<em>

Sarah, Rachel, and I fell silent and let Noah, who had joined us halfway along, sing the last verse alone.

_Wild cats everywhere_  
><em>Wave your hands up in the air<em>  
><em>that's the way we do it<em>  
><em>Let's get to it<em>  
><em>Come on everyone!<em>

Once the song ended, we all laughed. I turned to Noah.

"Something tells me you knew the dance steps before we tried to teach you them."

Before he could say anything, Sarah cut in. "I made him learn it too!" She giggled.

Noah blushed as Rachel and I laughed. "Word of this gets to no-one, okay," He told us.

Rachel and I glanced at each other and smirked. Our faces looked like the Cheshire cat's when I said, 'Whatever you say."

"How do you know the dance moves then?" He challenged back playfully.

I blushed. "My cousins made me learn it."

We turned to Rachel. Before we opened our mouths, though, she answered.

"I was bored."

The three of us looked at each other confusedly for a second. Then Sarah burst into giggles once more, causing us to laugh as well.

XxX

I went back to Dalton with a fresh and happy mind. Like I said, Rachel always makes me feel better. The entire day Monday, I managed to avoid any contact with the Warblers. Well, technically that's not true because Blaine kept trying to talk to me and continued passing notes to me, but I ignored them. (I did talk to Seth though, because he wasn't there during the incident, so I had no reason to be angry with him. Apparently he had heard the story from Blaine, and after listening to my side of the story, he agreed with me. I felt a bit happier with that fact, knowing that someone was on my side.) Because we shared our first two classes together, Blaine almost did catch me. But I extended a talk with the teacher long enough so that he had to leave for his next class otherwise he would be late. After school, I immediately rushed to my car (because I had no last period, I didn't run into anyone) and went to sleep over at my own house for the night.

Tuesday was a bit harder, considering I had Warbler s practice at 5. If I ditched it, Wes, David, and Thad would come after me. So I decided to go over to Rachel's, and then come back. Once again, I managed to avoid Blaine, who was the only one who really tried to talk to me since Friday (besides Seth, of course). But he was also the person that hurt me the most, so obviously I didn't want to talk to him.

I was sitting with Rachel on her bed and giggling about Daniel Radcliffe's hair in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (which we had watched on Sunday), when my phone buzzed, alerting me I had a text.

I opened it and paled.

**From: Seth (4:55 PM)**

**Where are you? Practice is going to start soon! You know what Wes is like when we're late!**

I immediately jumped off the bed and told Rachel I had to go. I knew she understood when she looked at the clock and her eyes went wide. Shoot, I was late.

I immediately jumped into my car and drove back to Dalton. By the time I got there, it was already 05:07 PM. Wes was going to kill me. I ran through the hallways, eliciting strange looks from the other students. Finally, I was outside the common room where practice was being held. I pressed my ear to the door. Silence. I took a step back and fixed my hair. Then I stepped forward, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Everyone was looking at me. I began to walk towards the open seat next to Seth, as I said to the council, "Sorry, Rachel and I lost tract of time." I was almost to the seat, when I realized that the council hadn't said anything, as if they were expecting more from me. I turned towards them with an eyebrow raised, ignoring the seat for a moment, and asked, "Yes?"

Wes's face was blank when he said, "We're waiting."

I was confused. "Waiting for what?"

"Your apology," he answered.

Wait, didn't I just-? "Didn't I just apologize for being late? Sorry again, if that's what you're waiting for."

"Not that apology."

I waited.

"For Friday," he finally answered.

I immediately stiffened.

Seth sat up in his seat. "Wes-" The head Warbler stuck out his hand to silence him. Seth clamped his mouth close and shot me a sorry glance.

"And pray tell what I need to apologize for," I said calmly, although my insides were starting to boil once again. Why should I owe them an apology when they didn't even let me talk?

"For trying to disrupt Warbler tradition." So now everything was my fault? Anger rushed throughout my entire body.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, clearly challenging them. I knew what I was doing. I know what I have to do.

Wes gave an angry huff, but David immediately interrupted him. "The Warblers have an elaborate system and we feel that you, a new un-experienced Warbler, should try to create your own traditions versus the ones we've had for decades."

"So I owe an apology for that?" my voice remained calm.

"We feel that would be best, yes," he answered.

I closed my eyes and took a steady breath, then reopened them. "I think I have a better solution than me apologizing."

Wes looked curious. "What?"

There was no hesitation when I said, "I quit."

The room was silent with shock.

I walked towards the door.

"You can't just quit!" Jeff said. Finally a Warbler not on the council decided to talk. But nothing was going to change my mind. I spun around to face them.

"Why? You guys don't need me. I apparently stand out way too much to be part of an all-male a capella group," I answered back. At the last part, my attention was directed towards Blaine. He looked shocked and upset, but didn't say anything. For someone who's supposed to be a mentor to me, he's not doing a good job. For someone who's supposed to be a friend to me, he's doing an even worse job. And as for a crush, there are no words to explain how I was feeling for him at that moment.

This time, it was Thad who answered. Wes and David looked like they were still in too much shock to say anything. "We can help you. You'll be a perfect Warbler in no time."

This further angered me, but I only let a hint of that anger show when I retorted back. "Exactly - I'll be forced to act differently. I'm going to be somebody that I'm not. But you know what? I refuse to change who I am." I stuck my chin out defiantly and crossed my arms.

David seemed to have pulled out from his shock because he tried to say, "We're not-"

"Yes, you are," I interrupted quietly. "I-" I paused and bit my lip for a small second, "I can't do this anymore." I turned around and opened the door. "I'm out," I said, turning around and walking out.

"Kurt! Wait!" I heard Blaine shout.

The door slammed shut behind me. Silence.

I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

_"Kurt Hummel, please report to the headmaster's office. Kurt Hummel, please report to the headmaster's office."_

_I picked up my stuff, ignoring the curious glances that Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, and all the other students were sending my direction, and nodded to Madame Fleur. She gave a wave and I walked out._

_I walked through a few hallways, before finally arriving at the headmaster's office._

_Mr. Glass, the school secretary, had a hard face on. He waved to the direction of the headmaster's office._

_I stood outside the door and knocked._

_"Come In," rang out Headmaster Bell's deep voice._

_I took a deep breath and walked in._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: When You Wouldn't Talk To Me

**February 14, 2012 (Tuesday)**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

**First off, i posted a small Weschel (Wes and Rachel) one-shot called "Of Gavels and Gold Star", so feel free to check that out.**

**Second, thanks for all the birthday wishes i got from you readers. (My birthday was 3 days ago, so yep.)**

**Third, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites to my stories everyone. Really, it means a lot.**

**Fourth, sorry about not uploading this on time. I said i would upload it on Sunday, but a family issue came up when i was typing it, so...yeah. And i was going to upload it yesterday, but technically it's past 12 right now, so now it's Tuesday.  
><strong>

**This chapter came out a bit rushed, but I'm already starting to write the next chapter, so yay. I hope i get that up in less than a month. **

**And there's Glee on tonight. =D How very convenient, right?**

** ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yep. Except for the, you know, story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt'sPOV<strong>

"Kurt Hummel, please report to the headmaster's office. Kurt Hummel, please report to the headmaster's office."

I picked up my stuff, ignoring the curious glances that Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, and all the other students were sending my direction, and nodded to Madame Fleur. She gave a wave and I walked out.

I walked through a few hallways, before finally arriving at the headmaster's office.

Mr. Glass, the school secretary, had a hard face on. He waved to the direction of the headmaster's office.

I stood outside the door and knocked.

"Come In," rang out Headmaster Bell's deep voice.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Yes Headmaster?" I asked, looking up at him standing behind his desk.

He smiled and laughed heartily. "Kurt, my boy, why do you look so stiff? Come, come – sit!"

Internally, I gave a huge sigh of relief. I had forgotten to sign myself out for the weekend last Friday, like all students are required to over at the front desk, and I thought I was going to get in trouble for that. Hopefully, this meeting wasn't about that.

"So, what is this all about?" I asked once I sat down.

He chuckled and said, "You aren't one to beat around the bush, Mr. Hummel."

I shrugged and waited for his answer.

"How are Carole and Burt?" he asked, getting up and running his fingers along a few trinkets on his side desk. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he was asking about them.

"They're doing fine," I answered back.

"Good, good," He said, "that's wonderful."

"So the reason you needed me…?" I trailed off, hoping he would finish the statement.

He ignored me and continued to pick up a few of his trinkets.

"Sir?" I asked.

After another minute of silence, he finally turned to me.

"When you were accepted into this school, you were given a scholarship that paid for half your studies and a full boarding scholarship, correct?"

I nodded.

"Burt and Carole used their honeymoon money, they said?" he asked for confirmation.

I nodded again, bowing my head slightly. I still felt guilty about that. They had to give up their honeymoon for me to be safe. I took a deep breath and look up at him again. He was smiling.

"Well, the board of admissions reevaluated your file."

I blinked owlishly, not understanding where all this was leading.

"After going through your records and discussing through it, they would like to give you a full scholarship."

A full scholarship? Wait, what?

"But I already paid for the other half of the tuition that scholarship didn't cover," I said in confusion.

"You're going to get a refund. Which means your parents can go on their honeymoon now," he said with a smile. My face lit up. I can finally let them go on their honeymoon!

"You're not joking about this are you? Because if you are, that is seriously messed up," I said, with a serious face. If he was just joking, Rachel would have to find a new favorite uncle (My inner subconscious was already cracking its knuckles).

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Mr. Hummel," he said with as much seriousness as I had. As soon as he said this, my face lit up once again and I let out a happy breath.

"How did my file get pushed to be reevaluated? " I asked curiously. Shouldn't the board of admissions be looking over next semester transfers or other new students' (not that there were many) files?

He gave me a sly grin. Does that mean-

"Did you have something to do with it?" I asked with a suspicious tone, but kept the smile on my face.

"I'm not permitted to answer that question," he grinned. I laughed.

"Your smile tells me otherwise."

"Okay fine, I did," he finally admitted. "It may or may not be due to my fondness over the Warblers and Rachel."

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't headmasters supposed to be unbiased?"

"Shhhhh," he raised his finger to his lips and shush me jokingly. "My rulebook states nothing of that sort."

"Yes it does. In Section 4, Article 8: Headmasters are not permitted to have any personal relationships with students," I stated, matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty sure me being best friends with Rachel, your favorite niece, counts as personal."

"Really, it says that?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"No."

He whacked me lightly with a few sheets of paper as I leaned away from it laughing.

"I should ask Wes about that. He practically has the whole rulebook memorized," I said with a grin. Then it faded when I remembered I was no longer on speaking terms with them. Headmaster Bell noticed.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" he asked, concerned.

I simply waved a hand to shoo him off of it. "It's nothing. The Warblers are just being idiots. Again."

His look didn't waver. "Did you want me to speak with them?"

"No, no, no! It's fine. It's all just a misunderstanding," I said, trying to assuage him. I must be a wonderful actor because he believed it and looked a bit calmer.

"Okay then. But I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Or you can talk to the other administrators, too," he paused for a second, "Except for Mr. Wolf. He's creepy." He shuddered when he said Mr. Wolf's name. I laughed. Mr. Wolf was the school's assistant headmaster/vice principle. His position was directly under Headmaster Bell's and higher than all the other administrators, so if Headmaster Bell was away, Mr. Wolf was in charge. Most of the students found Mr. Wolf harsh and mean, and I heard he hates the Warblers. But that's just all from what I've heard – I've never officially met him yet. I don't know how that worked, but I have yet to meet him. The other students sound terrified of him, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. After meeting one Sue Sylvester, nothing really scares me past that. Well, except for the, you know, trivial things. But I'm surprised that even Headmaster Bell finds him creepy. Wow.

I nodded to him and he smiled.

"Oh, are you seeing Rachel later on today?" he asked, opening a drawer to his desk. He reached in and grabbed something.

I nodded.

"Can you tell her I found the kitty sweater she left at my house last week? And I can't stand looking at it, so give it back to her," he said, passing me the horrible object. I cringed as soon as I saw it,

"Sure I'll tell her, but I'll be burning this sweater as soon I get to her house," I said seriously, holding the sweater as far away from my body as I could.

He gave a small chuckle. "Alright, now shoo. I have to look like I'm doing something important. Go to class or something. Go learn."

I glanced at the clock. "With only two minutes left of class?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on my face.

"Alright fine, go to your next class, then."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Alright, alright - I'll see you Headmaster."

He gave a small wave as I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

**NoOne'sPOV**

"Okay, what is your problem?" Rachel asked angrily as she stomped into the Warblers practice room.

Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise – especially since they had never seen Rachel so angry at them before. And the fact that it just came out of nowhere doubled their surprise.

"This is a closed rehearsal, Rachel," Wes said, slamming his gavel against the table to regain order.

Rachel marched right up to the table and Wes faltered a bit. "I. Don't. Care." She closed her eyes and took a small breath as if to calm herself down. After a second, she reopened them but still spoke with as much fervor. "What is your problem with Kurt?"

"We have nothing against him. He was the one that chose to quit," Wes said emotionlessly.

Rachel looked at him accusingly, "Because of you guys!"

Some of the Warblers shifted guiltily, already have felt guilty about Kurt, realizing they did unintentionally gang up on him. The other half scoffed at her and leaned back against their seats as if they didn't care or believe what Rachel said.

Seth cut in before anyone could say anything and asked, "Where is Kurt, anyways?"

Rachel spun and looked at him, not angrily though because she knew that Seth wasn't part of whom she was mad at. She answered calmly to him. "Sleeping at my house. He doesn't know I'm here. In fact, he didn't want me to come here because he knew I would kick your asses for being such idiots." On the last line, she directed towards the rest of the Warblers, who once again looked at her in surprise. They'd never heard Rachel curse before, even if it was a small word like ass.

"Excuse me, but how are we being idiots?" asked Andy. This further angered Rachel.

"You guys say that every voice in the Warblers is heard, that everyone is treated equal – well, what about Kurt? You all tried to silence him. You wouldn't even let him speak or even tried to listen to him!" she shrieked, pacing halfway around the room, then turning so that she could face everyone.

"Yes, we did Rachel. We followed regulations and what he asked wasn't even during practice, so it shouldn't even have been apart of this," Wes answered in head Warbler mode.

"It was one minute after practice, Wesley," she said coldly, dragging out his full name with as much ice she could muster. "It was related to Warbler business and you guys didn't care to let him speak."

"Yes we did! He tried to break Warbler traditions!" Wes spit out angrily.

"HOW?" Rachel screamed at him.

"Wes - " Seth tried to cut in, but Wes ignored him..

"THIS CLUB ISN'T JUST ALL ABOUT HIM. WE ALL MAKE DECISIONS ABOUT THINGS," Wes shouted back.

Blaine's eyes widened as he saw the mistake that Wes made and tried to cut in, "Wes!" but once again Wes ignored him name being called and continued his rant.

"WE DON'T DO SHOW TUNES. I TOLD HIM THAT AND YET HE STILL TRIES TO INSIST THAT WE – "he didn't get to finish the sentence because Rachel had taken a step and slapped him soundly across the cheek. Wes held his cheek in shock and the Warblers dropped their jaws.

She faced away from him and spoke quietly, dropping her head slightly and shaking it. "And here I thought having a council would be democratic. But it's just a monarchy in disguise." She spun back around again to face him. "Of course this club isn't just about Kurt. It's about all of you guys," she said gesturing to them all, "and Kurt knows that. Heck, _I _know that from experience on being in New Directions. He wasn't trying to change things – he just wanted to understand. And you guys wouldn't listen to him. How is that all of you making decisions together, when you ignore somebody? And yeah, maybe he shouldn't have asked that question directly after your guys rejected his audition – but he still had a right to know the answer." She shook her head and directed the next sentence to David and Thad because she couldn't stand to look at Wes. "Oh and by the way, "One Song Glory", that song you sang at the fall concert, is from Rent. You guys _do_ sing show tunes."

She spun around and walked towards the door as everyone watched in shock. They were all basically frozen. Rachel opened the door and was halfway out the doorway when she paused and turned her head slightly to look at them. "Here I was thinking that the Warblers and Dalton would be the best place for Kurt to go after everything he's been through. Clearly I was wrong. And you've all shown your true colors, now. I'm glad Kurt quit. You all don't deserve him in the Warblers." She shot them a finally look and shook her head in disappointment once more, then walked out the room with the door slamming behind her.

Immediately, Seth jumped out of his seat and ran after her. Blaine stood up and faced the council table.

"Wes, that really was out of line," he said.

Wes dropped his hand from his cheek and answered like the answer was obvious. "She questioned my authority."

Blaine simply shook his head and chased after Seth and Rachel.

Everything was silent after the doors slammed close once again.

XxX

Rachel sprinted through the hallways of Dalton, wiping the tears that had slipped from her eyes as soon as she had slammed the door to the practice room.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" she heard Seth call after her, but continued running. She was just about to reach the main door to exit the building, when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pulled her back. A second later, she was face to face with Seth.

"Rachel," he said, softening when he saw the tears, "I'm sorry about them. They're just… idiots." He wiped a tear from her cheek and she dropped her head slightly.

The two of them heard footsteps, and Seth looked up to see Blaine running right around the corner.

"Rachel!" he panted lightly. "Wes was really out of line there. I'm sorry, I tried to say something – "

Rachel raised her hand to silence him. He did so.

"I'm not mad at you two. Yes, I did see you try. I'm mad at everyone else, especially Wes. I should be mad at you Blaine, but first, I want to hear your side of the story and why you didn't defend Kurt when you had a chance to," she said, looking up at the slightly taller boy. "But we should go outside first; we're causing a scene."

Indeed they were. They were receiving stares from the other students who were near the main doorway and some of the administrators who were looking out the windows of their offices.

The two boys nodded and the three of them stepped outside.

As soon as they were standing beside Rachel's car, Blaine immediately spoke in a rush.

"I really wanted to say something, because I know I messed up at first but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth and I felt so upset – "he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I messed up badly when I was talking to him, but I just get so tongue tied around him," he admitted, drooping his head just the slightest bit in embarrassment. "I wanted to say something, but it was like my throat closed up on me and I didn't know what to do or say and I'm just so sorry! I miss him. I miss talking to him." Blaine looked really upset, so Rachel took his hand gently. Blaine looked at her.

"Okay, I forgive you. But you still have to fix things up with Kurt. Whether he accepts it or not is his decision," she glanced at the time on her phone," but for now, I have to go. He should be waking up around now."

"I'm coming with you," Seth announced. Rachel nodded.

"Can I come too?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Rachel sighed and shook her head at him. "I think that wouldn't be a good idea right now. You need to fix things with Kurt still and I think it's going to take more than just saying sorry."

He nodded dejectedly as Seth and Rachel got into her car and drove off.

**Kurt'sPOV**

I woke up at Rachel's house to the sound of nothing. Which was really odd, considering this _was_ Rachel's house. Rachel usually has soft music playing, so it's weird that I wake up to silence.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in her bed. Rachel was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. She better not have gone to go yell at the Warblers.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I heard the door downstairs slam open. After a minute or so, Rachel walked into her room followed by Seth. She looked exceedingly sad, and I knew immediately that she did exactly what I told her not to do, which was yell at the Warblers.

I sighed and opened my eyes. She ran to me and I wrapped my arms around her as she burst into tears. I whispered soothing condolences to her ears as Seth moved forward and rubbed her back. A little while later she calmed down a bit and I looked her straight in the eyes.

"You went, didn't you?" I asked calmly. She nodded meekly and I just sighed and shook my head.

"Rachel – " I started, but she cut me off.

"No, they deserved it. And now we know how they're really like," she answered.

Seth tried to protest a bit, but Rachel shushed him.

"I'm glad you quit, Kurt. You are so much better than that," Rachel said quietly.

I gave a sad smile and laid back on the bed. I knew there was more than what she was telling me, but I didn't question anything as she laid her head on my chest. Seth climbed onto the bed besides me. We were silent for a moment.

"Moulin Rogue?" she asked finally.

"Moulin Rouge," I confirmed, cracking a smile.

Seth laughed quietly beside us.

XxX

I ran through the hallway, trying to be late for the student council meeting.

There were 3 representatives from each grade, and I was one of the representatives for the junior class. A few weeks after I had transferred, one student from the council had been suspended from extra-curricular activities (it had nothing to do with that rumor I heard about someone spray painting Dalton's statue as a practical joke with his friends. Yep.), so I took advantage of the position. I didn't know who the one that got suspended was, though. And it actually wasn't that hard for me to get in, despite all the 10 other applicants. The teachers and other council members seemed to have really liked me. Plus, we only met about once or twice a month, so it never really messed up my schedule. The job wasn't that hard – the student council had the job to organize and approve fundraising events, organize school field trips, things like that. Obviously, it's not the most fun just in the world, but it felt nice knowing that I had the power to make some important decisions in the school.

I glanced at my watch and let out a low hiss – I had 5 minutes to get all the way to the other side of the campus. I sped up my pace, then felt my phone give a small buzz. I looked at it and saw a text from Seth, asking where I was and why I wasn't there yet. Yes, Seth was on the council too, but he was one of the sophomore representatives. Yes, Seth is a sophomore.

I began to text him back, saying I was almost there, when I crashed into something very solid and fell flat onto my butt.

"Ow," I groaned, when I felt the impact on the floor.

A hand reached out in front of me to offer me some help up and a deep voice asked, "Are you alright?" I looked up and sharp green eyes met my glasz.

"Oh, hi Edan," I said, accepting his outstretched hand. "Thanks." I got up onto my feet and brushed off any dirt that was on my uniform. Then I realized something and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing in this hallway? Only student council members are supposed to be here."

He watched me amusedly and gave a small smile when I looked at him. "I am on the council."

I continued to stare at him because I would have remembered if I saw him at the last council meeting. Especially since the council was small, it would have been hard to miss him.

His smile wavered for a second. "Well I was." His smile returned. "But now I'm back again." Wait, so was he…

"You were the junior rep that got suspended from clubs," I said.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Oh."I didn't know whether I should have been happy for him or not. If he returned, then that meant that there was an extra council member. For all I knew, that might have meant they were going to drop me and take Edan back.

"Walk with me?" he stuck his hand out for me to take, but I ignored it. Even though I wasn't on speaking terms with Blaine, I still remembered my promise to him a while back. And I don't break promises. I began to walk down the hall. It seemed like I didn't deter Edan, because he simply just walked behind me.

Soon, the two of us were standing in front of the council room doors. Edan pushed the door open and we were met with blank expressions.

"You're late," said Drake, senior rep and head of the council. I knew he wasn't angry though because we're friends and I've seen him angry before.

"Sorry, I ran into Edan in the hallway," I answered. The rest of the council's eyes flickered over to Edan, who had been standing right behind me, while Drake continued to stare straight at me. I raised an eyebrow at him until he cracked a smile and gestured for me to take my seat. As soon as I sat down, everything went straight to business.

Drake rang the bell in front of him to gather everyone's attention. There was a gavel for the student council, but Drake said he's seen what Wes does with his and doesn't want to use one.

"This student council meeting for the month of November has begun. Before we begin going through our agenda, it appears that Edan Lewis's suspension from extra curricular activities has been revoked. However, in his absence, we have filled the position with another junior representative. Now our numbers are uneven. Are there any ideas to fix the problem?"

I gulped, knowing this was the part where someone would be asked to leave and I closed my eyes. They knew Edan better, and he had more experience, so they were bound to keep him.

I was right that someone suggested the idea. "Kurt should go, since he joined us later," said Elijah, one of the freshman representatives. He had a notoriously huge crush on Blaine, and I have no idea why he hated me about it. (Seth said it's because Blaine and I were practically dating, but I'm mad at him so that's definitely not true.) I was surprised when some of the other representatives glare at him, though.

"No! Kurt earned the position fair and square," said James, the other freshman representative.

"Yeah, it's Edan who should leave!" said Derek, sophomore representative.

There was a bit of arguing for a second and I felt Seth's eyes watching me. I glanced up and noticed Edan was watching me too. He looked amused, although I didn't understand why. Did he think they were going to give him the position back?

The arguing continued for a bit longer, when Drake began to ring the bell for our attention. However, the others ignored him and continued arguing. He gave out a frustrated cry and rang the bell louder.

"Kurt is so much better of a leader than Edan!"

"Edan has been here longer! He knows what he's doing!"

"So does Kurt!"

I frowned and stood up. Immediately everyone fell silent.

"I'll go. Edan should have his position back," I said. As much as I like my position, I would hate it if I got replaced by someone else. So, Edan should get his position back.

"Wait, no Kurt!" Zachary, the other junior rep said, "Stay!"

I shook my head. "Edan was apart of the council first. It would be fairer if I left."

I was about to leave, when Edan said, "Wait." I turned to him. "They're right Kurt. You won this position fair and square; I should leave."

"No, Edan – "

Everything erupted into more arguments again, and I sighed. I caught Seth's eye and then raised my eyebrow. It looked like he was brewing up a plan.

Sure enough, Seth stood up and slammed both hands on the table to gather everyone's attention. "HEY!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Well, it did make sense, considering Seth was usually so calm and collected all the time.

He took a breath and looked at all of us. "I have a solution."

We looked at him expectantly.

"Why don't we let them both stay?"

As soon as he said that, Mr. Roth, the student council advisor who hadn't said anything previously, began to sputter about unequal numbers and whatnot.

"Let me finish!" he pleaded; Mr. Roth was silent, although he looked at Seth testily. "With thirteen members, we'll be able to decide things much more easily. And it wouldn't be fair if we kicked either of them out."

"How would having thirteen members be easier to decide things?" asked Drake.

"Well, we will have a tie-breaker now that the number is odd. Instead of having 6 against and 6 for something, we could have 7 for and 6 against. Now we don't have to result to silly arguments like we usually end up in."

Everyone else started nodding along to this (except Elijah, who was still glaring at me for some reason) and Drake glanced at Mr. Roth. The adviser contemplated this for a moment, then nodded. Drake smiled at Seth and said, "Alright then. All in favor of Seth's idea?"

Everyone raised their hands (except for Elijah, of course). Well, Edan and I didn't participate because this was about us. Mr. Roth went back to reading his book. I looked at them all with a hopeful smile, because this meant I was going to stay if everyone liked the idea!

"All opposed?"

Elijah raised his hand vigorously, but knew he had lost since everyone had raised their hand for the proposition, not the opposition.

"10 for having thirteen members, and one opposed. Looks like Kurt and Edan are both staying," Drake said with a grin. Some of the council members cheered, while Edan and I gave smiles to each other. Then, I walked over to Seth, who was sitting at the sophomore table and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," I whispered to him, knowing he only did this for me because the Warblers disliked Edan.

He winked back and I took my seat again. Edan sat down right next to me.

As soon as we were all settled down once again, Drake began the agenda. "Okay, moving on. Now the chess club is asking permission for a fundraiser on the 8th at….."

XxX

Seth and I walked out of the room, laughing about something Aaron (the last freshman representative) had said.

"Kurt, wait up!"

I turned around (Seth did too, because we were walking together) and looked for the caller. My eyes caught onto Edan's as the green-eyed boy caught up to us.

"Yes Edan?" I said. Just from sitting with him at the meeting, he didn't seem so bad. I didn't understand why the other Warblers didn't like him.

He kissed me on the cheek and said, "I liked working with you today." Then he began to walk away in the other direction.

I held my cheek in surprise and Seth's mouth had dropped open.

"Blaine's not going to like this," I thought I heard him say quietly, but I was too preoccupied with being surprised.

"Well, that pretty much sums it up," Seth said aloud. I turned to him and blinked, dropping my other hand that was on my cheek.

"Sums what up?"

"Half the council has a crush on you," he said.

"What?" I said, startled. That can't be true. I mean, they were all nice to me and everything, but crushes? No way. "That is so not true!"

"Oh, Kurt," he said, looping his arm around my own, "You are so adorably oblivious sometimes. It's so endearing."

I smacked his head for using the term and he laughed, although something seemed off about it. We began to walk back to our rooms.

XxX

"Should we go?" Rachel asked, dangling her head off the edge of my bed at my house. "I mean, we've gone to all the other ones."

I shrugged as I rubbed some moisturizer onto my face. I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I've been thinking about that too. "I don't know. I mean, I'm still mad at them, but…."

"But they need the support," she said, finishing my thought.

I nodded. "Flint is always at least a minute faster when he has friends cheering him on."

Rachel sat up straight. "I guess we should go. Just because they're jerks and we aren't talking to them, that doesn't mean we can't cheer for them."

I paused and nodded after thinking about it for a moment. Ray and I were talking about cheering for Wes and Flint at their cross country meet. We've gone to all the other meets before, but this time we weren't on speaking terms. But Ray's right. Just because we aren't talking, it doesn't mean they should lose their chance to win a medal. They were noticeably faster when they had friends supporting them.

"You're right," I said, then resumed rubbing moisturizer on my cheeks. Rachel rested her head on my bed once again, although this time on the pillow instead of dangling off the side.

We fell into a comfortable silence for a little while.

I finished my routine and turned over to her, remembering what happened the other day. "Did I tell you about what happened between me and Edan?"

"Edan?" she looked confused, but I had mentioned him before, once.

"Remember those three guys at the park I told you about? Edan was like the leader of them."

"Oh, I remember! So, what happened?"

I launched into the tale of what happened a few days ago and her jaw dropped as well when I said he kissed my cheek.

"Oh wow," she said.

I looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Well, judging by how you said he looked at you at the park and this incident, I'm pretty sure Seth was right in saying he has a crush on you. Or at least he's interested."

I moved over to my bed and laid beside her.

"I don't know. Everything just feels so off."

She turned and looked over at me. "Just give it a few things. I think you're just too used to being around the Warblers. Now that you're not talking, everything feels weird to you."

I shrugged. "Maybe you're right. I'll give it a few more days."

**NoOne'sPOV**

"He _what?_" Blaine shouted at Seth.

Seth crossed his arms and waited while Blaine took a few calming breaths.

"He kissed Kurt on the cheek," Seth finally said once Blaine was calm.

Blaine threw the book he was holding at the wall, once again infuriated. "What makes him think he has a right to do that? He's known him for, what, two days?"

"Blaine, calm down," Seth soothed him.

The dark-haired boy growled. Seth sighed.

"Deal with that later! You have to apologize to Kurt first," he said.

Blaine sighed, lowering his display of anger, and sat down next to Seth. "I have an idea, but first, I need all of the Warblers help. And you know that they're angry too."

"Not all of them," Seth pointed out. "Most of them are coming around and figuring out they were idiots. We'll just have to deal with it step by step. First off, we have to deal with Wes."

The two looked at each other.

"This is going to be difficult," Blaine sighed.

XxX

"Stupid Rachel. Stupid Kurt. Stupid Rachel," Wes muttered angrily, rubbing some dirt off of his gavel with a rag.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he called out.

The doorknob turned and in walked Blaine and Seth.

"What?" the head Warbler asked, annoyance lacing through his voice.

Seth and Blaine exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"We want to talk to you about Kurt and Rachel," Blaine said.

"Then I don't want to listen." The Asian turned his body to face away from them.

"Isn't this a little too much?" Seth asked.

Wes didn't say anything, but raised his eyebrow. The other two glanced at each other hopefully.

"Kurt and Rachel are your friends, Wes. You really need to apologize – " Blaine started.

Wes cut him off. "Why do _I_ have to apologize? They're the ones who disrupted everything."

"You're being unreasonable, Wes!" Seth remarked. Wes was about to protest, but Seth continued. "Aren't you always saying 'keep personal lives out of Warbler life'? Shouldn't it apply the other way around too?"

Blaine and Wes both shot him an odd look.

"Okay, maybe not completely," Seth tried again, "because being in the Warblers does affect our personal lives. What I meant was Kurt and Rachel are first and foremost your friends. Don't let Warbler business ruin that."

Wes turned away from them once again, and the other two sighed.

They left the room, after shooting a final glance at the head Warbler. Now all they could do was hope that Wes would think everything through.

XxX

"Do you see anyone we know?" Flint asked Wes as the two of them ran around the grass as their warm up.

Wes glanced around and shook his head. Then he sighed.

The other Warblers couldn't make it to their cross country meet, all saying they had previous arrangements. And, their usual support system, which was Rachel and Kurt (and sometimes Mercedes), currently wasn't on speaking terms with them.

"We are so screwed, aren't we?" Flint said, knowing that the two of them went faster with friends around. And today, they were competing one of their toughest competitors. This was not good for them, not good for them at all.

"SOPHOMORE BOYS, TO THE START!"

"Well, that's my call," Flint said, jogging in the direction of the start.

"Good luck," Wes called after him. He then jogged to the side of the start so that he could cheer the beginning of Flint's race, even though he was supposed to be warming up still.

Flint glanced up at him and Wes gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Quiet at the start! On your mark," the starter said, raising his gun up into the air.

Before he could say anything next, though, a voice cried out through the silence.

"Go FLINT!" Rachel cried out, standing near the edge of the group that was watching the start. Kurt was standing next to her, holding a sign that had Dalton's name on it and Flint's name.

Flint's head immediately flickered over to where they were standing and a huge grin emerged on his face. He readjusted his position with a confident smile.

Wes had instantaneously turned his head when he heard Rachel too. He also smiled and tried to catch their eye, but the two were concentrating on the race. He felt extremely happy though, that they came to cheer him and Flint on, even though they weren't on speaking terms with them.

The starter glared at them and they smiled sheepishly. (I think that if this happened at a regular race, the person would have gotten disqualified, but I'm not sure.) He then continued. "Get Set….GO!" He fired the gun and the runners blasted off.

Once the entire flurry was gone, Wes tried to look for Rachel and Kurt in the crowd, but they had disappeared. The two had gone off to one of the less open places to cheer for Flint. The Asian sighed and returned to his warm-ups.

XxX

"JUNIOR BOYS, TO THE START!"

Wes jogged over to the start with one of the other junior males on Dalton's team, when something caught his eye.

Rachel was standing off to the side and one of the senior boys from another school was standing exceedingly close to her. It looked like he was flirting with her.

Wes narrowed his eyes. Before he could do anything else, though, his teammate pulled him along to the start. When he tried to look for them again, the two had disappeared.

However, when the starter was about to start the race, Wes noticed Kurt and Rachel standing once again at the edge of the group, this time Rachel holding a sign that said Dalton's name along with Wes's.

Wes smiled determinedly, with a new goal to impress Rachel in his mind.

"GO!"

He ran as his legs would go.

XxX

Flint ended up getting 5th in his race, one of his best scores at a meet. Wes got 2nd in his heat, which was his best score yet.

The two boys had tried to find Kurt and Rachel at the end of the meet, but the other duo had disappeared off without a trace.

As they headed onto the bus, Wes called Blaine and said one thing.

"It's time to fix this."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the Next Chapter:<strong>

_**Tap!**_

_**Kurt's eye flashed open as he heard a loud tapping sound from outside of Rachel's room.**_

_**Tap!**_

_**Once again, he heard the sound and sat up.**_

_**He nudged Rachel awake and put a finger to his lips to silence her when she opened her mouth to ask what was going on.**_

_**Tap!**_

_**The two got out of Rachel's bed and headed towards Rachel's balcony, which was where the tapping sound was coming from.**_

_**As soon as they stepped outside, they heard a noise and the two looked over at each other in surprise.**_****

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
